Kagome a Hanyou?
by Clouds of the Sky
Summary: [Under revision]Kikyo has discovered Kagome's secret. In a attempt to turn Inuyasha against Kagome she brings that secret to light. What does Inuyasha think of Kagome now that he found out she lied to him? What do their friends think?
1. Her Secret

**Chapter 1 Kagome A Hanyou**

The moon shown high above causing three figures to glow in its light as Kagome, Inuyasha and Kikyo gathered in the clearing just outside the village. Kagome had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. She knew Kikyo was planning something, something that had to do with her, but what? She had a strange feeling that meeting Kikyo was a bad idea but Inuyasha was going to be with her so what could go wrong? She knew in her heart that he would do anything in his power to protect her.

"Why did you call us here, Kikyo?" asked Kagome, anger easily heard in her voice. "What do you want with us?" Kagome sensed Kikyo had something sinister planned this time. _'Maybe we should have had Miroku and Sango hide nearby. We might need them if we get into trouble' _Kagome thought.

"You'll see in a few moments reincarnate!" Kikyo replied seeming to snarl at Kagome. _'What does Inuyasha see in her that I don't have? We look exactly the same and she is just a copy while I am the real deal! How can he care for her more than he does me? It's unfair! She will pay for turning him against me!' _Kikyo scowled at Kagome unable to hide the rage she had inside her of her reincarnation. She hated Kagome with a passion! And nothing, not even Inuyasha himself could stop her from doing what she came her to do today.

"What are you planning to do? It better not be something that hurts Kagome!" glared Inuyasha. He was so tired of Kikyo's games. They never seemed to quit. Yes, at one time he had loved her but that was so long ago. She never accepted him for who he was like Kagome had. She had wanted him to change who he was and that was wrong. He should be loved for who he is. No matter what he is, it shouldn't matter. So over time he got over Kikyo and now his heart belonged to someone else, someone who didn't know it yet.

"Kagome," Kikyo said. This had gone on long enough. "It's time to reveal your true form!" Kikyo grinned evilly. She was going to enjoy this!

"NO!" screeched Kagome. Inuyasha just stared at the two women in confusion. What was Kikyo talking about? Was this some kind of sick joke to hurt Kagome?

"Oh yes! You think I wouldn't find out? I knew you seemed different! More than a mere human! The aura you give off gave you away! You may be my reincarnation but I have been properly trained, unlike you! You are only a copy of me and will forever be that way!" And with that she began chanting a spell. Kagome tried her hardest to run away but wasn't quick enough. Right before the eyes of Kikyo and Inuyasha, Kagome began her transformation. First black ears appeared on her head, and then she grew long claws. Her eyes became a bright green color and her hair grew about two inches longer. Her humanity now was gone.

Kikyo let out an evil cackle. "See Inuyasha! She's not human like she claims to be, she lied to you! If she lied to you about this then there is no telling what else she didn't tell you! Obviously she is someone you can't trust!" Kikyou pointed to Kagome, her smile broadening at the hurt look on Kagome's face. She was enjoying this! It was so much fun!

As Kikyo finished saying that, a single tear flowed down Kagome's cheek. In anger Kagome lunged at Kikyo, scratching her arm severely. Blood ran down her arm as Kikyo clutched it in pain letting out an anguished sigh. She was getting so tired of this.

"Leave now!" screamed Kagome through tears. "You have caused me enough pain for one night!" Kikyo obeyed her request and disappeared in a black mist._ 'Good riddance' _thought Kagome through her tears.

"Why didn't you tell me this?" Inuyasha asked understanding in his yellow eyes.

"My families been trying it keep this a secret for years and years! Ever since I could remember! We had finally found a lasting concealment spell that could only be broken with the proper reversal spell." When he didn't say anything she continued. "The thing is it doesn't happen to every one in my family. My mom and brother are "normal" she said making quotation signs with her hands, "And my dad and I are not normal, or part demon if I must say it." Kagome sat down she was feeling weak from the effects of the spell.

"I see..." Was all Inuyasha could think to say.

"Yeah, but you've been to my time! You know what would happen if people saw us like this! That's why we had to hide my 'uniqueness'"! She finished with her newly acquired dog ears drooped.

As Inuyasha stared at her he couldn't help but admire her beauty. She looked more radiant now that her demon form was revealed. "Let's head back to the village we need to tell everyone what has happened. We don't want them to worry."

"Okay" she agreed. She took a step but almost fell but Inuyasha caught her. "Sorry." She said blushing with embarrassment.

"It's okay, why don't you let me carry you? You seem a little tired after all that has happened." Without out waiting for her to answer he picked her up bridal style. And he was right the spell had somehow drained away most of her energy. So he carried her safely to Kaede's hut.

"Oh my!" exclaimed Sango. "What happened to you Kagome?"

Kagome quickly retold her family's history. "Sorry I didn't tell you guys. I'm just used to having to hide my family's secret. It can be a real pain but I just didn't know how to tell you so I thought it was better to keep it a secret."

"It's okay Kagome, we understand," Said Miroku. "Don't worry yourself about it any more." He smiled warmly.

This was why she loved these people, these friends so much! They were so caring and understanding. They didn't care if she was demon on not. It didn't change the fact that she was still Kagome. The same person they met from the beginning. They loved her just as much, if not more than before.

"Tomorrow I need to get back to my own time though and talk to my mom. I need to find out if the spell Kikyo said affected my other relatives or just me." Decided Kagome

"Are ye going to leave now?" Kaede asked. She had sensed something was different about Kagome from the beginning and was glad to now know what it was.

"No. I'm a little tired. I'd like to rest before I have to talk to my mother." Kagome dreaded having to go home and explain this to her mother. She knew it wasn't going to be fun and need all the rest she could get before she went back to her time.

"Okay child. It's getting late. I think it's time we all went to bed." Kaede said.

And with that everyone settled down for the night. Inuyasha went to sleep in his corner, while Kagome and Shippo curled up together in her sleeping bag. Miroku and Sango lay down far from each other while Kaede laid on her mat for sleep.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

**Chapter one is completed! Please R&R! I want to know what you all think so far! This is my first fanfic so tell me how I did!**

**Clouds of the Sky**


	2. Going Home

**Chapter 2 Going Home**

Kagome awoke in the middle of the night with a start. Knowing it would take a while to fall back to sleep she decided to take a walk. Quietly she left the hut, and walked towards the God tree. She then touched the mark left by Kikyo's arrow and continued on.

Inuyasha was following from where he hoped was far enough behind where she couldn't smell him. He knew her sense of smell had to be stronger. Kagome continued walking until she reached the center of the clearing, where she sat down and gazed at the night stars.

"You can come out now Inuyasha. I know your there!" She said surprising the hanyou.

"Feh!" he said walking over to her.

"My hearing and sense of smell are much better now, Inuyasha! You of all people should know that!" She teased him. It was one of her favorite things to do. He could get mad so easily.

"I was just testing you! That's all!" He huffed and crossed him arms.

"Oh really? Keep believing that all you want!"

"Stupid Wench!"

"Is it so hard to say Kagome? Do I have to spell it out for you? That is my name after all!" Not wanting this argument to continue she said, "Sorry if I woke you up"

"It's okay I was only half asleep anyway."

"It's been so long since I have let my true self be revealed!" she looked out into the distance and flexed her claws.

Inuyasha knew she wanted to test her abilities. See what she can do after all this time. He just sat there and watched her curiously.

Suddenly what seemed to be a bear demon appeared from the forest in front of them. "Hand over the shards and I'll let you live!" It screamed trying hard to scare the two Hanyou's

"Oh please!" Kagome said getting up. "I can handle you by myself!"

"Yeah right! You're just a weak female!" The demon challenged her.

"Let me kill this monster by myself, Inuyasha." Said Kagome getting angry.

"I'll be standing here if you need me." Inuyasha informed her. He was eager to see her fighting skills.

"Okay but it won't be needed!" She charged at the low level demon easily avoiding his reckless attacks. With one swipe to the chest he was instantly killed. "That was too easy! I was hoping for more of a fight!" She looked down at her blood filled claws and brought them to her nose. She instantly regretted doing it. "I always hated the smell of blood! That's why I hated fighting! I'm going to the spring to wash off my hands. You coming?"

"Yeah. You were really great!" He praised her.

"I better be after all that time my father spent training me!" After Kagome finished removing all the blood the sun was beginning to rise. "Let's head back now before every one wakes up and gets worried."

When the two reached Kaede's hut everyone was just waking up. "Good morning." said Kagome to them all. They each groggily bade her good morning and went about their morning tasks.

"I think I'll be heading back now. My mom is going to flip when she sees me! See you all in a little while!" Kagome called heading towards the well with her backpack. Inuyasha followed not far behind her.

"Are you going to come with me to see my mom's look of surprise? Or are you staying here?" Kagome asked Inuyasha once they had reached the well.

"I think I'll come a little later. After your mom gets over her shock." Inuyasha said wisely.

"Okay then. Suit yourself." She said leaning over to kiss his cheek. "Bye"

Kagome then jumped into the well. In seconds she was back in her own time.

'_Here goes nothing!' _She thought as she left the well house.

**Inuyasha**

"_What'd she do that for?"_ Thought Inuyasha. He never expected that to happen! It wasn't that he didn't like it. It was just a surprise to him. Inuyasha smiled and touched his cheek. "Well I better head back to the village." He said aloud.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**That's chapter two! Sorry for the shortness! Please R & R! **

**Clouds of the Sky **


	3. Comming back then going home again

**Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Inuyasha……And I don't think I ever will! Lol. **

**Chapter 3 Coming Back and Going Home Again. **

Back in her own time Kagome explained everything to her hysterical mother. "What are we going to do? We don't know the spell to hide your demoness! The relatives who knew the spell have died and didn't tell anyone else what it was! If only they had! We wouldn't be in this problem!" Mrs. Higurashi placed a hand over her mouth and continued. "You can't go to school. Or leave the house looking like that!" Her mother ranted as she paced back and forth in the kitchen. "What are we going to do?"

"Mom, it's okay! We can figure something out! Don't worry so much! Just stop screaming your hurting my ears!" Kagome tried to reason with her mother. But sadly it didn't work.

Her just mother ignored her daughter's request and continued her pointless rant. "What if the neighbors see you? What will they think? We just can't let them see you! You'll have to be cautious when you leave the house. And….."

Kagome couldn't take this anymore she decided to go back to the feudal era until her mother cooled off. So she quickly packed her bag and left.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Inuyasha was sitting in his tree just staring into the distance. He sniffed the air and caught her scent. Lilacs and jasmine. He loved the way she smelled it was very comforting and alluring at times. "Back already?" He asked jumping down from his perch in the branches of the tree.

"Yeah, my mother's screaming was hurting my ears," Said Kagome rubbing her new dog ears, "and I couldn't get her to stop for anything! My ears are still ringing." She smile weakly.

"Kagome…?" Inuyasha began timidly.

"Yes?" She stopped her ear rubbing and looked at him.

"Never mind." He changed his mind her couldn't tell her yet. What a chicken he was!

"Okay Inuyasha. When you're ready to tell me I'll be ready to listen." Kagome shrugged and walked past him.

As soon as they walked inside the hut, they witnessed Miroku getting a slap for being the pervert he is.

"Kagome!" said Shippo jumping into her arms. "You're back already!"

"Yeah but I'll be going back later. I brought some supplies for you guys though."

"You better have ramen in that bag of yours!" Inuyasha snapped. He was still upset with himself for not saying what he had to say earlier.

"Oh, I do Inuyasha. I wouldn't wanna face your wrath, not that I couldn't take you down of course!" Kagome smiled as she rummaged through her bag.

"Just make me some ramen!" Then his eyes widened in surprise as he realized what she said. "I'm stronger than you'll ever be and don't you forget it!"

"Uh huh" she smiled unable to hide her amusement. When the ramen was done they all had their share Inuyasha's being the largest of course.

"Well I better get back and see if my mom is done letting off steam. Are you coming this time Inuyasha?" asked Kagome

"I guess." As Inuyasha started to get up Kagome tripped him. "Oof!" He said when he fell to the ground.

"Sorry! It was a complete accident! Not" She teased as she sped off towards the well.

"I'll get you for that you wench!" he said chasing after her.

"I'm faster than you are!" she yelled behind her.

"Ah the love of young hanyous." said Miroku sneaking up behind Sango to feel her rear. SLAP! "That one is definitely gonna leave a mark!"

"He'll never learn." Sighed Shippo. He shook his head and watched Inuyasha chase after Kagome.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Inuyasha was getting closer to Kagome as the seconds ticked by. Noticing this Kagome tried to swerve to the right.

"Oh no you don't!" yelled Inuyasha jumping for her and knocking her down. She landed on her back with Inuyasha holding her down with his hands her arms and sitting on top of her body. _(What a sight that must be!)_

Kagome began laughing uncontrollably.

"What's so funny?" asked Inuyasha.

"Nothing just get off me please! You weight a ton!" Kagome said gasping for breath.

"I don't think so." He said tilting his head to the side.

"What?" She stopped laughing. "Why not?"

"Because! Now you're going to have a real reason to laugh!" he said tickling her.

"Stop! Please!" Kagome sputtered laughter heard in her voice.

"Say it!" Inuyasha ordered.

"Say what?"

"Inuyasha is faster than I, Kagome will ever be!" he recited for her to say.

"Do I have to?" she pouted.

"Say it!" He said tickling her even more.

Before speaking she crossed her fingers and repeated "Inuyasha is faster than I, Kagome will ever be!"

"See that wasn't so hard!" He said stopping the tickling and got off her, finally allowing her to get to her feet.

"Sure" she said inching her way away from him towards the well. "Especially since I had my fingers crossed!"

"What! You tricked me!" Inuyasha said indignantly.

"Duh!" She said jumping into the well before he could do anything. Soon after Inuyasha followed her.

"Ready Inuyasha?" Kagome asked him before they left the well house.

"Why wouldn't I be?" He questioned her.

"I hope she's done screaming!" was all Kagome said.

Together they left the well house and inside Kagome's home. They found Mrs. Higurashi sitting at the kitchen table with a cup of tea in her hand. She set the cup down and looked up at the two as the entered the room. She looked angry.

"Uh oh." Kagome whispered to Inuyasha. "She doesn't look too happy does she?"

"No, not at all." Inuyasha whispered back to her.

Kagome looked back to her mother knowing she was in big trouble right now. Note to self: Don't walk off on Mother while she is yelling at you.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 2 is done. YAY! Was it okay? R & R! Thank you! **

**Clouds of the Sky**


	4. Hojo's Visit

**Disclaimer I do not own Inuyasha……**

**Chapter 4 Hojo's Visit**

As they walked in Mrs. Higurashi set down her mug and looked straight at them. "When I am talking to you Kagome, you do not walk away!" She scolded her daughter.

"Mom you weren't talking you were shrieking and it was hurting my ears!" Kagome protested. What else was she supposed to do? Stand there until she went deaf?

"I don't care I am your mother and I will talk to you however I want!" While this was going on Inuyasha was smirking in the corner.

"Now come here and sit down!" Said Mrs. Higurashi. Kagome obediently obeyed not wanting to upset her mother again. "Now I can reach your adorable little doggie ears so much better!" she then reached up and gave each ear a gentle squeeze.

"Mom!"

"What? It's not my fault I think your ears are cute!" Mrs. Higurashi smiled and continued stroking her daughter's ears affectionately.

"Have you talked to our relatives?" Kagome asked.

"Oh yes! The spell only affected you and their sending over some things that can hide your demon side from common people. But other demons and spiritual beings will know it's only a spell. The package should be arriving soon."

"Okay. Thank you so much mom."

Inuyasha had kept to himself the whole time. He tried to listen to what was being said but his mind had begun to wander about half way through. He began to think about Kagome. _'The kiss on the cheek. What did that mean? Why did she trip me? What caused me to tickle her like that?' _He was staring at Kagome the whole time and didn't notice when she moved directly in front of him until he caught her scent.

"Inuyasha?" She said tapping him on the head. "Hello! Anybody there?"

"What?" He said shaking his head.

"You were staring." Kagome chuckled.

"Was not!" he protested.

"Yes you were!" She called as she headed to her room. When she got there she flopped down on her bed. "Did you hear anything my mother said while you were in you own little world?" She asked Inuyasha when he walked in the room.

"Feh!" He crossed his arms and plopped down on the end of her bed.

"I'll take that as a no. Anyway my mom has relative sending over concealment charms and potions for me. I'm sure you can use them too. When they get here we can go out some where or something. But she also other demons and spiritual people will know it's only a spell."

"Great." He said sarcastically.

Kagome ignored his sarcasm and continued on. "So what are we going to do until then?" Kagome wondered. Inuyasha just shrugged in reply. Both sat in silence for a few minutes until the doorbell rang. Both hear the pitter patter of Mrs. Higurashi heading to the door to answer it.

"Oh! hello Hojo! What brings you here?" Mrs. Higurashi greeted him.

"I came to see how Kagome is feeling. Can I go see her?" He asked politely.

"Sure! Let me go tell her you're here."

"Oh no! Why would she let him come see me when she knows how I look!" Kagome asked Inuyasha.

"Hojo's here to see you Kagome." Mrs. Higurashi informed her daughter from the door way.

"I know mother! Why did you let him in?"

"Because he's such a nice boy!" Mrs. Higurashi answered vaguely.

"Mother!"

"I'm sending him up now." Mrs. Higurashi left.

"Quick Inuyasha hide!" Kagome instructed and placed a hat on her head then slipped under her covers. No sooner had she lay her head on her pillow did Hojo enter the room.

"Hey Kagome!" He said sitting down on the edge of her bed. "How are you feeling? Are you getting any better?"

"Yeah I'm getting there." Kagome smiled weakly.

"That's good. So um……Maybe when your better we could finally go out sometime? I mean since you had to cancel all the other times I asked you out. It's a shame really. You always are getting sick and we never get to spend any time together."

Hearing this Inuyasha let out a low growl from his hiding place.

"What was that?" asked Hojo looking around the room.

"What was what? I didn't hear anything." Kagome lied. _'That Inuyasha! What can I do to get Hojo to leave before Inuyasha does something stupid?' _ Here only idea was to fake a cough. "I…cough, cough…cough, cough….."

"Maybe I should leave." Offered Hojo. "You need your rest." He began backing out of her room. "See you later Kagome!"

When he was gone Inuyasha came out of the closet. "What was he talking about Kagome?"

"Oh he has just asked me out a couple of times but I had to cancel because I had to return to your era." Kagome answered casually, like it didn't matter at all. Which in her opinion it didn't.

"Oh, is that all?" Inuyasha asked playing with a pencil on her desk.

"Yes and why do you care so much anyway?"

"I don't! I was just wondering!"

"Kagome!" Mrs. Higurashi called from downstairs. "The items I requested from your relatives have arrived!"

Getting up from her bed and taking off her hat, Inuyasha and Kagome headed downstairs together.

"Wow mom they sure sent lots of stuff!" Kagome said, surprised. Her mother had already opened the box on the kitchen table.

"Yep you can wear a bracelet or a necklace or drink a potion! At least I think that what this bottle is." Said Mrs. Higurashi holding it up and examining it.

Kagome took the bottle from her mother and unscrewed the cap. She took a sniff. "Eww! That stuff smells horrible I'm taking one of the bracelets!" She put one on and looked at her mother for clarification.

"Good! To me you look my normal little girl!" Said her mother "Here Inuyasha theirs one for you too!"

When Inuyasha put on his bracelet _(a manly one for him lol)_ to Kagome's mom he looked like he does on the night of the new moon.

"Yay! Now we can go out! Let's go to the beach! It's such a beautiful day! Of course we'll have to go get you a bathing suit though, Inuyasha." Said Kagome.

"What? No way! I am not wearing anything from your time!" He protested. Kagome's future clothes were always too uncomfortable. They were too tight and sometimes constricting. The thing he hated the most were the stupid shoes! What was wrong with going bare foot?

"Fine you stay here and I'll go get Hojo to go with me!" Kagome said. She knew this would get him to go willingly. He was so easily tricked!

"Okay, okay! I'll go!" Inuyasha quickly said. No way was he going to let her go out alone with this Hojo character. From the first time he met him, he's never liked him.

"Great!" She said flashing him her brightest smile. "Let's get going then!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Please R & R! Thank you!**

**Clouds of the Sky**


	5. The Beach

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha does not belong to me! No………………………**

**Chapter 5**

After going from one store to the next, they finally selected a red pair of swim shorts and white T-shirt. **_(Cuz I mean he can't go walking around town without a shirt! Some gals may try to come on to him…if ya know what I mean…and Kagome might not be too happy about that.)_** Inuyasha followed Kagome to the beach, wondering how people in this time could wear such revealing clothes!

Kagome quickly set out her beach chairs and then stripped down to her suit. She wore her favorite yellow bikini, which perfectly showed off her womanly figure. All that time she spent traveling in the feudal era sure paid off!

"Hey Kagome! Looking good!" said a few boys from her school as they walked by.

"Hey." She called back. She couldn't help but smile.

"Who were they?" growled Inuyasha.

"Oh, just some boys from my school." She answered nonchalantly.

"I don't like the way they were looking at you. The way their eyes traveled up and down your body."

"That's good! I know this bikini is doing its job then!" she teased and ran toward the water and diving in when she was deep enough. Inuyasha wasn't far behind.

"What was that supposed to mean?"

"Whatever you want it to mean. The water feels so good!" Said Kagome trying to change the subject.

"Yeah whatever!"

"You're no fun! You need to lighten up!"

"Lighten up! How do you expect me to do that when you keep bugging me!"

"Like this!" She said splashing him. "Bet you can't catch me!" Kagome turned around and then dove under the water swimming as far away as she could hold her breath. When she resurfaced a few ways away, Inuyasha was no where to be seen. She looked around and began to feel worried, when suddenly a hand grabbed her ankle pulling her under. She tried to scream but only managed to swallow a mouth full of water. She opened her eyes underwater and saw the fuzzy outline of Inuyasha. She pushed off the waters bottom and resurfaced, gasping for breath.

"Inuyasha!" She coughed.

"What?" Came is innocent reply. "I was only getting you back."

"And you did. Let's go sit on the beach for a little while."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

They had been sitting on the beach absorbing the suns rays for about an hour. Inuyasha was getting more and more irritated by the second. Most of the guys that walked past Kagome all had to stop and look at her body! They were all so sick! The worst part was Kagome either didn't notice or didn't care! He was so lost in thought he didn't even notice one of them walk up to Kagome.

"Hey, Kagome! I see you're feeling better!" Said a boy.

Oh! Hi Hojo! Yeah, I am feeling better! I think I just needed some fresh air."

"Well that's good. I was wondering if you'd like to play volley ball with us. Your friend can come too." He asked pointing to Inuyasha.

"Damn straight I'm coming!" Inuyasha said rudely.

"Inuyasha be nice! Sure I'd love to join you guys. Inuyasha you can sit and watch since you don't really know how to play. But be good and maybe I'll let you join in later." Said Kagome.

"FINE!" Inuyasha snapped. He's be there to make sure none of the baboons tried anything funny with Kagome!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Inuyasha had watched them play this game for about an hour now and still didn't get the point of it! All he did know was that Kagome's side seemed to be winning and that Kagome seemed to be really good. After a few more minutes the game ended, Kagome's team won, 15 to 8.

"Ready to go?" She asked Inuyasha, as she walked towards him.

"Yep." He answered her.

"See ya later guys!" Kagome called to the guys still on the volley ball court.

"Bye Kagome!" They all said in unison, waving at her.

"Let me take a quick dip before we head home. I'm a little sweaty." Kagome told Inuyasha, and she began heading towards the water.

"Okay. Why don't you let me help you with that?" Not waiting for her answer he scooped her up and carried her to the water. He stopped when the water was waste deep. This'll teach her to make him look like a fool in front of that Hojo boy.

"Inuyasha no! Please put me down!" Kagome pleaded with him.

"Are you sure about that?" He asked her, his smile widening.

"YES! PUT ME DOWN!" Kagome yelled at him.

"Okay, since you asked so nicely." He lifted his arms out from under her dropping her into the water. Kagome feel into the water and sank to the bottom. She stood up and spoke.

"I didn't mean for you to drop me!" She said angrily to Inuyasha.

"You said to put you down. I was just doing what you asked of me." Inuyasha answered her smartly.

"Come on lets go home!" She walked out of the water heading toward the spot they had left their beach gear. She collected all her belongings and put back on her shorts in and shirt. The clothes hung to her wet body, showing off her curves. The two headed home in silence.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**What did you think? Sorry I haven't been updating recently! Please review and tell me what you think! Thank you! **

**Clouds of the Sky**


	6. Back to the Feudal Era

**Chapter 6 Back to the Feudal Era**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

**A/N:**

**Sorry if this chapter isn't all that great. It's kinda short…But anyway here it is! **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"I think it's time we headed back to the feudal era Inuyasha." Kagome decided when they had reached her home. "We don't want to keep everyone waiting."

"Yeah, I think your right." He agreed.

As they entered Kagome's home and were greeted by Mrs. Higurashi.

"Well how was the beach? Did you two have a good time?" Mrs. Higurashi asked the two the second they had entered the home.

"It was great! The water was cold but perfect for a day like today!" Kagome answered her mother.

"I'm glad you two had a good time." Kagome's mother smiled and seemed to be reliving a memory that caused her to blush.

"Yeah we really did, mom. But it's time we headed back now."

"Okay. I packed your bag already so you can leave after you have changed."

"Thanks mom."

Inuyasha and Kagome headed upstairs to get ready. Kagome went to her room, and Inuyasha went to the bathroom. Within a few minutes they returned downstairs, ready to leave.

"See you later mom!" Said Kagome waving goodbye to her mother. She didn't wait for a reply and ran out the door leading to the well house. Inuyasha was not far behind her.

"Bye sweetie! Come back soon!" Mrs. Higurashi waved from the doorway.

The two headed towards the well house and immediately jumped into the well. As always they were instantly enveloped in a bright blue light. A few seconds later the familiar scents and sounds of the feudal Japan caught there attention and filled the air around them. Inuyasha helped Kagome up, and then they headed back to the village.

The second Kagome entered Kaede's hut Shippo was in her arms. "Finally you came back!" He cried.

"We have only been gone a day!" Kagome said looking down at the young fox demon.

"I know but I missed you so much!" Shippo said hugging Kagome tightly.

"I know Shippo. I missed you too." Kagome said unable to stop the smile from forming on her face.

"So, how did it go with your family?" Asked Miroku genuinely interested.

"Everything went fine! Now if you'll excuse me. I think I'll go bathe it the spring. Alone." Kagome gathered her belongings and headed in the direction of the spring.

"So what did you two do while you were in Kagome's time?" Sango inquired.

"Nothing really. Her relatives sent her some potions and bracelets to conceal her demon side. Then we went to the beach and had some fun. See nothing." Inuyasha told then casually in an attempt to play it off.

"Ohhhh. The beach ay…Nothing happened…you're lying. It's written all over your face." Miroku teased "Aww look little Inuyasha is blushing!" Miroku pointed to Inuyasha and chuckled.

"Shut up you baka monk! I said nothing happened! Just leave me alone!" angered Inuyasha left everyone and jumped into his favorite tree. He loved to sit there and think and just get away from everything at least for a little while.

After a couple hours of talking and still Kagome had not returned everyone began to get worried. They new something was wrong and went out to search for her.

Inuyasha was the first one to reach the spring. He was horrified by what he saw. Kagome was……

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**DUN DUN DUN! What did he see? The suspense is killing you I know! Lol. Sorry for taking so long. Been very busy. I know this chappy is super short! But if you review the next chapter will be longer! What a deal right? Right? Pease R & R! **

**Clouds of the Sky **


	7. Saving Kagome

**Chapter 7 Saving Kagome**

Inuyasha was horrified at the site before him. Kagome was fighting horde of demons. She looked worn out. Despite the fact she had taken down several of them, they had gotten in a few good swipes at her severely wounding her. She was covered in blood, most of it hers. Inuyasha could tell she was very tired. He unsheathed his sword and jumped out of the brush landing directly in front of her. It was his duty to protect her!

"It's okay Kagome. I'll save you." He said.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome breathed as she blacked out. She crumpled to the ground.

"You'll save her? Yeah right! It's not like she's even yours to save any way! She may be a hanyou but she has the strength we want to rebuild our pack! Now be a good weak, little half demon and let us have her." Said what Inuyasha assumed was the leader of this sad group of demons. What kind of demons went after an unarmed female?

"As long as I'm here you're not going to lay another finger on her! Wind scar!" He took down the rest of the demons in one clean swipe. They had no chance at all. Some tried to get away but they weren't quick enough. "Weaklings!" He had just scooped Kagome up into his arms when Miroku and Sango made their way out of the woods.

"What happened?" Asked Sango worried for her friends life.

"She okay?" Asked Miroku also worried.

"She was attacked by other demons. She'll be fine a in a few days I hope." Inuyasha answered his friends looking down at Kagome. If only he had come sooner she may have been okay and no harm would have come to her. She shouldn't have had to experience something like this. He should have been there to protect her! He had failed once again!

The group walked back to Kaede in silence. Inuyasha informed Kaede of what happened, and she instructed him to lay her on the mat so she could examine Kagome's wounds and clean her up.

"All together she seems to be fine. Her wounds aren't too bad. Nothing that won't heal in time. She'll be back to normal in a few days. Now, leave me alone to my work so I can change her clothes and clean her wounds." Kaede instructed.

Inuyasha obediently walked outside straight to his tree and leaned against it.

"Inuyasha? How is Kagome? Can I go see her now?" Asked Shippo from Sango's lap.

"No. she needs her rest! You can go see her when she's better." Inuyasha answered a tint of anger in his voice.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The next day Kagome awoke to two golden eyes boring into her belonging to none other than Inuyasha. He was holding her hand. "You okay?" He asked her.

"I've been better." She answered, trying to sit up. "Ouch!"

"Don't try to get up you'll only reopen you wounds!" Inuyasha advised her.

"Thanks for saving me. I don't know what I would have done with out you." She smiled weakly.

"Let's not think about that right now."

Before they could say more Kaede joined them. "Great, you're up! It's time for me to change your bandages. Excuse me Inuyasha," Said Kaede, with an armful of medical supplies.

Realizing he was still holding her hand Inuyasha let it go and stepped back to the wall. Each time Kaede changed a bandage Kagome yelped in pain. This caused Inuyasha to unconsciously growl. He just saved her yesterday and now someone else was causing her pain!

"Hush! Inuyasha, I have to do this! Now if you don't stop now, I'll have to ask you to leave!" Kaede chastised pursing her lips.

"Please Inuyasha. Do as she asks." Kagome Pleaded. "I promise you I'll be fine."

"Fine!" He said stepping outside. As he did so he heard Kagome give an even more ear shattering yelp and it was all he could do not to run back inside and "save" her again. Once he saw Kaede exit the hut a few minutes later he went back inside.

"Kagome?" He whispered, not wanting to wake her in case she had fallen asleep. "Can you tell me what happened to you at the spring?"

"I don't wanna talk about it! It was so horrible!" Kagome sniffed tears starting to well in her eyes.

"Don't cry! You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to!" He hated it when she cried. It was like a weakness to him. He wanted to comfort her and make all her worries go away.

"They said horrible things to me Inuyasha! It was like they were enjoying what they were doing to me! They had no remorse at all! I never want that to happen again!"

"Don't worry. I won't let anyone hurt you like that again! I promise! Now get some rest. I want to see you back to your old self as soon as possible." He consoled her by taking her hand once again.

"Thank you Inuyasha. I know I can always count on you to be there for me." She said drifting into the land of sleep.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Two days later Kagome was fully healed. She had slept non stop those past two days only waking up occasionally to eat and go to the bathroom. When she finally awoke, about noon on the last day her wounds were fully healed, not even a scar remained. This was the one thing she liked about her demon heritage. Her wounds always healed so quickly and you never knew they were ever there! She pulled herself off the mat and stepped outside in the beautiful noon time sun. "It feels good to be healthy again!" she said raising her hands up to the sky and spinning in circles.

Inuyasha watched her from his perch high in his tree, grinning at her childness. "Glad you're feeling better!" He said jumping down from the tree and slipping his hands around her waste and pulling her close to him.

"Me too! Where is everyone?" She inquired.

"Sango went to bathe at the springs with Shippo and I think Miroku went to spy on Sango. I believe Kaede is somewhere nearby gathering some herbs."

"And you were here making sure I was okay while I slept." Kagome smiled at the thought.

"Yeah, I was," blushed Inuyasha.

"Thank you." Kagome said loosening herself from his grasp to turn and face him. For an instant they just stood their gazing into each others eyes. "Well, um I think I'll go take a much needed bath, since I didn't get to last time…and try to thwart Miroku's plan to spy on Sango." Kagome said breaking the awkward silence.

"Be careful!" Inuyasha shouted after her as she left him alone. If something happened this time he didn't know what he would do.

"Don't worry! This time I have Sango there with me!"

About fifteen minutes after she left Miroku returned with a red handprint on both sides of his face. Looking at him Inuyasha couldn't help but let out a chuckle.

"What are you looking at?" Spat Miroku.

"You……chuckle…. Looks like…..chuckle….Kagome gave you…..chuckle……away!" Inuyasha tried so hard not to laugh but Miroku just looked so funny! I guess that's what you get when you're a lecher.

"So! I'll just have to try my luck with the girls of this village!" Miroku snapped Angrily.

"You're not going to have much luck looking like that!" Retorted Inuyasha.

"Just you wait and see!" Said Miroku grinning as he spotted one of the village woman coming out from her hut. He strutted towards her playing on the "Oh look at me, I'm so hurt," act. And you know what? It seemed to actually be working!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Miroku is such a lecher! I wonder what Sango will do? Please R & R! Thanks!**

**Clouds of the Sky**


	8. Miroku and Sango

Chapter 8

Kagome and Sango had just finished their bath and were heading back to the village. Kagome was carrying Shippo in her arms. All were clean and refreshed and smelling of shampoo and other cleaning supplies from Kagome's time. When they got there Inuyasha was sitting in his tree scanning the surrounding area for any possible signs of danger.

"Where is Miroku?" Asked Sango to Inuyasha.

In reply he pointed his hand to a horde of village woman. Inside this horde was Miroku with a huge grin on his face. The village men were sending him death stares. _'Who was he to come here and keep all of the woman to himself,'_ they thought. Sango clenched her fists in rage. He was such a lecher and yet woman flocked to him! What did they all see in him? When would he ever learn? Deciding it was best if she didn't look at him anymore Sango turned to go find Kaede and help her gather herbs.

"I think I will go find Kaede," Said Sango with a fake smile through clenched teeth. Not waiting for a reply Sango turned her back to Miroku and left.

"Why doesn't she just tell him how she feels?" Kagome asked Inuyasha.

"Are you telling me Sango actually loves that lecher?" Inuyasha was taken aback by what Kagome had just told him.

"Yeah! Haven't you seen the way she looks at him?" Kagome shook her head at how dense Inuyasha seemed to be at times.

"Or how she slaps him for letting his hands wander. Yeah Kagome she sure loves him."

"You're so dense, you know that? You see it too, don't you Shippo?" Kagome looked down at the young child she still held in her arms.

"Of course! Anyone with half a brain can see how she feels!"

"Why you little…I aughta….." Inuyasha started but stopped when he glanced at Kagome. She looked like she was about to sit him. Knowing what would happen if he came any closer he stepped back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sango and Kaede

"Why don't ye tell him how ye feel, dear?" Said Kaede after hearing what was bothering Sango.

"What do you mean? It's not like I actually care for him. I mean he's such a lecher…." She trailed off. "What woman in the right mind would have feelings for a man like him?"

"Sango, anybody can see how you feel for him. It's written all over your face."

"Am I that transparent? How can I talk to him when he's always flirting on other women!"

"That's for ye to figure out yourself. You'll talk to him whenever you're ready."

"I know. But I don't think he even feels the same way about me as I do about him," sighed Sango.

"Talk to him. You'll be surprised by what you find out." Kaede told the young woman with what seemed to be from experience.

"Thanks Kaede. You have really made me feel much better."

"You're welcome, Dearie. I think it's time we headed back now."

Sango nodded and together they walked back to the village, baskets or herbs and such in their arms.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Miroku? How do you feel about Sango?" Asked Kagome after he finished his rounds with the village women.

"I really love her and think she is one of the most beautiful women I have ever laid eyes on." He answered a blush forming on his cheeks.

"They why don't you tell her this? And why are you always flirting with other women and asking them to bear you child!" Kagome asked him. She really wanted to know what caused him to act the way he did.

"Because I don't think she feels the same way! She hates me! Haven't you seen how many times a day I get slapped by her!"

"Maybe that's because you are constantly touching her in inappropriate places!" **(Ya know, that really doesn't sound right).** "Tell her how you feel. Please? For your sake and hers. I can assure you, you won't be disappointed."

"I will when I'm ready." Miroku told her. "And Kagome?"

"Hmm?"

"I really appreciate you talking to me like this."

"Anything for a friend." She said flashing him one of her brightest smiles.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later that day after Sango had returned from helping Kaede gather herbs, the group was sitting around the camp fire. Kaede was cooking dinner, and it smelled delicious! When she was finally done, and passed the bowls of food around, everyone began stuffing their faces. **(apparently they were all hungry.)** After eating everyone just sat back and enjoyed the setting sun. Kagome was sitting next to Inuyasha, resting her head on his shoulder with Shippo in her arms. **(Awww how cute!)** Not far from them Miroku and Sango were sitting together, leaning against one another. So far Miroku hadn't tried to grope Sango. Full from their feast, the group fell asleep this way until morning came.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Their people this chappy is done! I don't feel like typing nemore! lol**


	9. SesshoMaru's Visit

**Chapter 9 Sesshomaru's Visit**

A few days later the group was back to their normal schedule, searching for Narraku and jewel shards.

"Kagome, where did the demon with the jewel shard go?" Asked Inuyasha. He turned to face her but she was gone. "Kagome! Not again!" exasperated he turned to Sango and Miroku who in reply pointed to their left. "When is she going to learn not to go after demons alone?" Since her demon side had been revealed Kagome had been going off alone, after demons causing Inuyasha much worry. He didn't want anything to happen to her, but she didn't seem to understand why he got so mad when she ran off alone.

Inuyasha raced in the direction Kagome supposedly went. Sango and Miroku followed not far behind on Kirara. By the time they found her Kagome had already disposed of the demon. It was lying dead on the ground with her leaning over it. She reached out and pulled a lone shard from the demon's neck.

"Kagome!" Yelled Inuyasha stepping through the brush to get to her, "What did I tell you about going after demons alone? You could get hurt!"

"I know…but I'm fine! This demon barely put up a fight! He was a piece of cake!" Said Kagome trying to justify her actions.

"I don't care! I couldn't live with myself if you had gotten hurt again! Promise me you will never run after a demon on your own again."

"But…" Kagome started.

"No." he said placing a clawed finger open her open mouth. "I want _you_ to promise me. Tell me you will never go after a demon without me there with you."

Kagome sighed deeply before replying, "Okay. Fine, I promise."

"Thank you." Inuyasha said feeling relieved. Maybe this time she would listen to him.

"Um…Guys? I hate to break up such a heartfelt moment but now that the shard is in Kagome's possession, could we please head back now?" Wondered Miroku.

"Sure." Said Kagome just noticing him and Sango for the first time. She placed the shard in the jar and they turned back to the village.

After a few minutes of walking Kagome glanced behind her at the pair of humans flying just above. Sango seemed to be laughing at something Miroku said then suddenly stops and blushes.

"Would you look at that?" Said Kagome forming a grin on her face.

"Look at what?" Asks Inuyasha oblivious as to what's going on around him.

"Behind us. Miroku and Sango." Kagome said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Yeah so? She was just laughing and smiling at him." Inuyasha shook his head. "Nothing out of the ordinary about that."

"Never mind, forget it." She said sighing. "You're so dense anyway." She then mumbled.

"What'd you just say?"

"Nothing," she said quickening her pace.

"Hey! Don't walk away from me!" He said running after her. "I'm not done with you yet!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Miroku and Sango

"I know! It's so cute how much he cares for her!" Laughed Sango.

"I agree. You know Sango you look so beautiful when you laugh."

"Oh…Why thank you." Said Sango blushing.

But of course the moment didn't last long because Miroku couldn't control his wondering hand. Immediately Sango's hand flew out slapping him square on the cheek. A bright red handprint remained on his face.

A few minutes late they met Inuyasha and Kagome back at the village. "Well that didn't last long." Commented Kagome to Inuyasha.

"He can't go five minutes without feeling her up. Once a lecher always a lecher." Inuyasha replied casually.

"Inuyasha," Came a gruff voice from behind him. The look on Miroku and Sango's faces told him he was not going to like who he saw standing behind him. He turned to face the voice that belonged to none other than Sesshomaru.

"What do you want?" Spat Inuyasha. What was his brother doing here? Was this how he planned to steal Tetusaiga?

"That hurts little brother." Frowned Sesshomaru placing a clawed hand over his heart, "Can't a loving brother like me come and spend some quality time with his younger half brother?"

"No. Not you Sesshomaru." Inuyasha crossed his arms over his chest and added. "Tell us why you're really here." Inuyasha remained firm.

"Well then. There is no point in beating around the bush anymore. I'll just get right down to the point. I need Kagome to watch Rin for me for a couple of days." Sesshomaru stated, like it was a simple request.

"No way! She's not going anywhere with you. Go find somebody else." Challenged Inuyasha. Like hell was he going to trust Kagome in the care of his brother! It's not like they had ever been close or anything. Knowing Sesshomaru he was probably planning to use Kagome to get to him.

"No! Rin wants her! If you will not let her come with me I will take her by force." He placed a clawed hand on his weapon.

"You wouldn't dare!" Growled Inuyasha, also placing his hand over his weapon.

"Hold it you two. Before you start fight, Sesshomaru tell me why you need my services." Said Kagome stepping between the two inu youkai and placing a hand delicate on Inuyasha's.

"I have important business to take care of and I can't have Rin getting into trouble. I wouldn't be able to keep my eye on her as much as I'd like to during this time. That's where you come in. You will watch her when I can't be there to protect her. You are after all no longer pure human." Sesshomaru said with disgust as if he was trying to say something without really saying it.

"Well then, I except." She said grinning.

"No. Absolutely not." Countered Inuyasha. Big Mistake their buddy.

"Why? I don't see any harm in babysitting Rin!" Kagome protested to Inuyasha.

"He's probably lying! HE just wants to get his hands on Tetsusaiga!" Hypothesized Inuyasha his eyes flashing a deep red.

"I don't think so! I'm helping him and you can't stop me! When do you need me?" She asked turnning her attention to Sesshomaru.

"I'm leaving today so if you'll come with me now?" He proposed to the female Hanyou.

"Sure!" Kagome quickly agreed.

"No!" Screamed Inuyasha unsheathing Tetusaiga.

"Sit Boy!" Kagome shouted stopping him.

"Oomph!" Inuyasha suddenly met his good old friend Mr. Dirt.

"Lead the way Sesshomaru. Inuyasha won't stay down for long." Kagome said.

Sesshomaru ran off toward his palace. He had inherited it and the land around it from his father. He noticed that Kagome was not far behind him. She managed to keep up with him pretty well. This impressed him. Not many demons could. When they reached his home he spoke to her. "There is something I didn't want to tell you in front of Inuyasha. You will be coming with me on the journey."

"What? No I can't." Kagome protested his decision.

"You will. I would feel better if Rin is somewhere where I can easily get to her. When I am not around you will keep an eye on her. If something happens to her I will hold you responsible. You are to be her caretaker for the time being I will not take no for an answer! We leave in an hour. I will take you to Rin." '_That strange man was right! If I play on her naïveté and ask her to watch Rin he said she would no doubt come with me! I didn't believe him at first! Of course as a price for helping me he wants this woman. Why? I do not know. Oh well as long as I get Tetsusaiga I don't really care!' _He thought.

Kagome followed Sesshomaru into his massive home admiring its size and beauty.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kaede's Hut

Inuyasha, do you think it was a good idea to let her go with him?" Asked Sango.

"No. That's why I'm going after them." Inuyasha's mind was set nothing could change it. He was going to get Kagome back. She needed to think before she did stuff like this! Not all people could be trusted! And his brother was one of those people! He thought she knew that by now!

"Then I'll go with you." Said Sango grabbing her boomerang bone.

"I'll go too." Said Miroku.

"Don't forget about me!" Added little Shippo.

"No. You all need to stay here. This is between _me_ and my _brother_." He ran out of the hut not waiting for them to reply or giving them a chance to follow him. _'Kagome! You Baka!' _he thought, _'What have you gotten yourself into this time?' _Sniffing the air he followed Kagome's scent, straight to Sesshomaru's palace, which _should_ also be his. But he didn't want it. It meant nothing to him. He never knew his father anyway.

Inuyasha was determined to get Kagome back, even if it meant killing his older brother in the process. He would do what he thought he had to do. He didn't care what the cost was as long as Kagome was returned to him unharmed.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Exactly one hour later, Kagome, Rin, Sesshomaru, and Janken were on their way. Where or why they were going Kagome had no idea. Another question that seemed to be nagging at her was why Sesshomaru had chose her to watch Rin. Of all the people he could have chosen he came directly to her. Why? Did he think she was trustworthy enough to or was their some other reason behind it? One thing was for sure, she was going to find out why. Until then she followed behind Lord Sesshomaru in silence.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Please R&R! It would make me very happy! Lol. Thanks you all very much! **

**Clouds of the Sky**


	10. Inuyasha goes after Kagome

Chapter 10 Inuyasha goes after Kagome

By the time Inuyasha reached Sesshomaru's place, Kagome and Sesshomaru were long gone. "Damn it!" He shouted. He sniffed the air and immediately caught Kagome's scent again. _'Good.' _He thought. _Her scent is still fresh! They haven't gotten far. I'll meet up with big brother soon and kick his ass!' _ Grinning he sped off leaving a trail of dust flying about behind him.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Kagome began, holding a sleeping Rin in her arms. Rin's head was resting on Kagome's shoulder and her arms were wrapped around her neck.

"What." He spat.

"Sorry if I'm bothering you. But where are we going?"

"I have important business to take care of."

"I know that, but what kind of business? Why? Where are we going exactly?"

"That is none of your concern! All you need to know is I have business to take care of and you are her to take care of Rin!" He yelled and woke up Rin.

Thinking it was better to not anger him more Kagome shut her mouth. She set Rin down on her feet and took her hand, and continued to follow Sesshomaru.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Inuyasha was getting closer and closer to Kagome as the minutes rolled by. He sniffed the air one more time. Her scent was stronger and she seemed to be okay. HE began to pick up speed jumping from tree to tree as he went. "I'm coming Kagome!"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kagome and Sesshomaru hours later

It was getting dark and Kagome was beginning to get tired. Rin was dragging her feet and could barely keep up anymore.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" began Kagome, "I think we should stop here for the night. I'm tired and poor Rin can barely walk anymore."

"Fine, but only for a few hours. We need to keep moving."

"Thank you." She said flashing him a smile that made his heart skip a beat. It surprised him just how innocent she seemed to be at times.

"Kagome, can you tell me a story?" asked Rin in a small voice.

"Sure! I'd love too! A long, Long time ago their lived a….."

Sesshomaru sat leaning against a tree just watching. She spoke in a soft voice that seemed to lull Rin to sleep. Soon Rin's eyes drooped and when Kagome was certain she was asleep she laid her down gently and covered her in a blanket from her bag.

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome began trying not to look him in the eyes, "How long is this trip going to take? Because I really need to get back to my friends as soon as I can."

"It'll only take a couple of days as the most."

"Oh okay." Kagome yawned and leaned back into the tree behind her. Minutes later she drifted off to sleep.

Sesshomaru continued to stare at her as she slept. Now that he was able to get a better look at her, he noticed she was really quite beautiful.

A few hours later Sesshomaru shook Kagome awake. "Come on! We have got to get moving, Inuyasha almost here! Get Rin."

Kagome quickly gathered Rin in her arms. "But Sesshomaru! I can't run from Inuyasha! In fact I won't!"

"Then I will carry you!" and with that he picked her up, with Rin still in her arms, bridal style. He then ran off.

Kagome glanced over Sesshomaru's shoulder, but couldn't see anything. Everything was a blur. Everything seemed to blend together as one. She really didn't like being away from Inuyasha, and couldn't wait until this was over. Sesshomaru continued running for hours until her was satisfied he had lost his brother and stopped. He had stopped in a clearing and set Kagome and the now wide awake Rin.

"We'll stop here for now. I want you to cast a scent masking spell now Kagome." Ordered the great inu youkai

Sadly Kagome obeyed his order. Once she completed the task she pulled some sandwiches from her back. She handed one to Rin who looked at it quizzically before taking a huge bite. Taking one for herself she then asked Sesshomaru if he would like one.

"No," He said.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Inuyasha was pissed. Sesshomaru ran like a coward, just when he had gotten close! Now he couldn't find them anywhere! Their scents just ended abruptly. _'He must have ordered Kagome to cast a spell!' _he thought.

He continued his search getting farther and farther away from Kagome.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I know this one is short. I'm sorry about that. Please R&R!


	11. a few days later

**Chapter 11 A few days later**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Thank you all my reviewers. You make me keep this story going. Had some doubts in the beginning so thanks. A special thanks to berii! U my best friend! I love ya babe! He he lol.**

**And now what you've all been waiting for, the story,**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It had been a couple of days since Kagome agreed to help Sesshomaru. The more time he had spent with her, getting to know her, the more she began so slowly soften hi heart. Just like his little Rin had done. Sesshomaru really didn't understand what was happening to him. It seemed these to females had some kind of power over him. It was strange to him, another thing he couldn't control.

Sesshomaru stood leaning his back against a tree deep in thought. He had unwillingly agreed to stop at this spring so Kagome and Rin could take a bath, after Kagome begged him to. He just couldn't resist her pleading eyes. Was this how his brother felt? This gave him an idea of why his brother was so hung up on this woman. She was just too pure and beautiful. She intrigued him.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kagome stood in the waste deep water. She placed one arm across her chest and gazed up at the morning sun. Birds flew beautifully above her head. It was like they were enacting their own little ballet just for her. Kagome raised her other hand slightly above her head hoping maybe to catch the attention of one small bird that decide it would be fun to fly in circles just out of her reach. When she felt it perch on her hand she brought the little bird down to face level.

"What a pretty, yellow bird you are!" she exclaimed. In response the bird tilted his head sideways and just gazed at her. "Can you do me a favor?" The bird seemed to nod. "Can you find my friend Inuyasha and bring him to me?"

"Chirp! Chirp!" said the bird.

"I'll take that as a yes!" that said Kagome flung her hand up and the bird flew back into the sky and he led his friends towards what Kagome hoped was the direction Inuyasha was.

Kagome slid back into the water, as relief flooded her body. Her task of the day was finally over. She turned her attention back to Rin, who seemed to be enjoying herself quite nicely. She was jumping back this way and that in the water like she was trying to catch something.

"Rin what are you doing?" Kagome asked the strange girl.

"I'm trying to catch a fish for lord Sesshomaru." Rin said like it was an everyday thing.

"Well you won't catch any that way. Why don't you leave the fishing to lord Sesshomaru and have some fun!"

"Okay!" replied the Rin a mischievous grin on her face.

"Hey, little one, what are you planning?" Kagome asked closing her eyes till they were tiny slits.

"This!" shouted Rin, pulling her hands from under the water and splashing Kagome.

"Hey!" Kagome said in mock anger, splashing Rin back.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Inuyasha had spent days searching for Kagome, and still their was no sign of her. Sighing he stopped running and glanced around trying to decide which way to go next. He was about to get going again when he heard the sound of a large number of birds flying above him.

"What the…" suddenly the birds dove at him and spiraled around his body, then back toward the sky. When he didn't start moving they one by one began diving and pecking at him.

"Get away from me!" He shouted swiping at them. Miraculously they all dodged his attacks. The birds then began pulling on his robe in the direction he had just come from.

"Are you trying to get me to follow you?" he asked the birds.

In reply they began chirping furiously.

"To Kagome?" After he said that they started to fly away and he began to follow them.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Once again Sesshomaru, Kagome, and Rin were on their way. During this trip Kagome had learned a lot about Sesshomaru, and he in return learned a lot about her. Kagome had also gotten very close to Rin.

"Sesshomaru, when are we going to arrive, wherever we're going?" asked Kagome.

"It's a village very people know about. We should be there sometime tomorrow." He told her.

"Okay."

"Kagome, tell me more about your time," said Rin.

"Well, in my time there are super tall buildings, and billions of people. You have to go to school to learn."

"What about demons?"

"Most don't exist. Or if they do they're in hiding."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Are you in hiding?"

"Yes I am."

"Tell me more." The

"It's very noisy at times. And…."

Sesshomaru was lost in thought. _'No demons? Or if there are they are in hiding? Impossible! Demons are stronger than humans! They are a superior race! How could this have happened? Or more likely how will this happen?'_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The next day, just as Sesshomaru had said they arrived at the village. To much surprise to Kagome they were greeted warmly. Most demons or people that looked like demons were discriminated against and treated unfairly. Why was this place so different?

"Hello. You must be Lord Sesshomaru," Said an unknown lady stepping forward, "I'll take you to the head house. What would you like us to do with these two ladies with you?"

"Keep them safe! I want no harm to come to them!" Sesshomaru ordered. "If I find one scratch on either of their bodies I will personally kill you."

"Okay." The lady said. She didn't seem worried about Sesshomaru's threat at all. "Follow me."

Sesshomaru followed the lady leaving Kagome and Rin to stand there in confusion.

"Come with me." A young woman said, stepping through the crowd of villagers. "You must be tired and hungry from you're _long_ journey." The woman took Kagome by the hand leading her and Rin to a hut just on the village's edge.

"Do you know why Lord Sesshomaru is here?" Kagome asked the woman once they were all seated inside her hut.

"All I know is he's here to talk to our lord. Our Lord is very powerful and very kind. I assume Lord Sesshomaru needs our Lord's help with something. But if they use his help they must pay a price."

"What kind a price? Like money?" Kagome asked.

"Sometimes it can be money, but now always. He'll take anything he feels has great value."

Rin tugged at Kagome's shirt until she got her attention. "What do you think Lord Sesshomaru needs her Lords help with?"

"I can only imagine." Kagome answered.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Inuyasha had been following these stupid birds for two days now and still there was no sing of Kagome. He began to wonder if the were really even leading him to her. But sadly for him this was the only lead he had.

"Hey you stupid birds," he shouted, "when are we gonna get there?"

"Chirp, chirp!" they all answered at once.

"_This is getting tiring! What if these birds aren't leading me to Kagome, but away from her?' _Inuyasha thought. He hoped he was wrong and that the birds were helping him find Kagome.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Sesshomaru and the lord **

Sesshomaru was sitting in a dark room with a cloaked figure that was supposedly the lord of this village. He couldn't see any facial features because of the cloak covering the man's face and darkness of the room.

"Didja bring the woman?" spoke the Lord in a raspy voice.

"Yes I did. But you don't get her until I get Tetsusaiga." Sesshomaru said narrowing his eyes slightly.

"Good. We have less than a days wait. Your brother will be here tomorrow morning."

"We'll be ready for him." Sesshomaru then got up and left the hut, in search of Rin and Kagome.

"Heh, heh, heh," Cackled the lord, "Tomorrow I will have that beautiful woman! She'll make a most beautiful bride!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The next morning Inuyasha arrived at the village. He assumed this was the place because the birds immediately left him once this place came into view. There was something strange about this place. He could feel a strong demonic aura being emitted from this village. He sniffed the air and caught Kagome's scent. He pushed his way through the villagers until her reached a hut at the farthest end of the village. Before he could step into the hut, Sesshomaru opened the flap and stepped out.

"Hello little brother." He greeted.

"Where's Kagome! I have no tome for your games! Bring her to me and I won't have to hurt you." Inuyasha said in his most threatening voice.

"I'm sorry little brother no can do. Now give me Tetsusaiga willingly and you'll live to see another day."

"Never! Father left this sword to me for a reason. Not you! He meant for me to wield it."

"Then I'll have to take it from you!"

Inuyasha pulled out the sword ready to fight. Villagers ran screaming in their huts hoping to avoid injury. Sesshomaru took the first swipe but Inuyasha blocked it easily. They fought their way to an open field just outside the perimeter of the village. They battled back and forth no one seeming to would the other severely.

The battle began to tire Inuyasha so as a last resort he decided to use his Scar of the Wind. He readied himself and attacked. "Wind Scar!"

Sesshomaru didn't even try to get out of the way. He just stood there a smirk on his face.

Tetusaiga was mere inches from Sesshomaru when it hit an invisible barrier. Inuyasha was sent flying back and landed on his back. "What the hell?" Angered Inuyasha jumped to his feet and raced at Sesshomaru and tried again. The same exact thing happed, but this time he was more prepared and when he was thrown back he landed safely on his feet.

"What's the matter little brother? I thought you had already mastered this sword." Sesshomaru couldn't help but smirk.

"What's going on here? What trickery are you pulling?" Inuyasha was way beyond confused. He wanted more than anything to get out of her with Kagome safely in his arms.

"Trickery? I wouldn't call it that. It's more….. help from a friend." Said Sesshomaru slyly and pointing to a hooded figure off to his right.

Inuyasha made the mistake of looking at the figure and Sesshomaru took this as his chance to strike. He dove at Inuyasha slamming his poison coated claws into his chest. Inuyasha stumbled back in surprise. He immediately felt the poisons affects. He was light headed and had trouble standing. As a last resort he tried to hit Sesshomaru with his wind scar once more but failed. He was just too weak. This had never happened before. Why now?

The mysterious being held up his hands and Inuyasha was propelled onto a tree. He desperately tried to move but the force holding him seemed unbelievably strong. He was losing consciousness quickly. Was it just him or had Sesshomaru's poison gotten stronger? He tried fighting off the black out but it was a losing battle. In a few seconds he would be in the world of the dark. He had failed. But most of all he had failed Kagome.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kagome feel Inuyasha and smell him. She knew in her heart that he was somewhere nearby. What troubled her was that she thought she could hear fighting. She wanted to go and see what was going on but this woman wouldn't let her leave! What was she trying to hide?

"If you do not let me by this instant I may have to do something drastic." Kagome threatened flexing her claws.

"I'm sorry I can't! Sesshomaru ordered me not to let you leave!" The woman cried. "I'm afraid of what he might do if I disobey him!"

Angered Kagome grabbed the woman's shoulders and moved her out of the way. Once outside she ran in the direction she heard fighting. _'Please let Inuyasha be okay! Please! Please! I don't want him to see him hurt!'_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sesshomaru was walking towards Inuyasha, intent upon taking Tetsusaiga. He stopped inches from his brother's face and grinned. He reached out his one arm and yanked the sword out of his hands. It wasn't that hard really; Inuyasha grip had loosened greatly because of the poison.

"Thank you Inuyasha." Was all he said before he turned on his heal and began walking away from his brother. It was at that time that Kagome chose to make her appearance. She immediately stopped running at the sight before her.

She took one look at Inuyasha and started to run at him but was stopped by the cloaked lord grabbing her wrist.

"Oh no you don't!" he said. "You will stay away from him!"

She struggled against his grasp while she shouted in earnest. "How could you do this? I trusted you Sesshomaru! He's your little brother!" tears began streaming down her face. "How could you! I hate you!"

Much to his surprise Sesshomaru felt a twang of guilt. Of course he didn't show it on his face. But still. Was he becoming soft? He had never thought it would hurt this much to hear someone tell him they hated him. He knew many people dislike him but he had never heard them tell him to his face, they were just too scared of him.

With a last burst of energy Kagome struggled against the lord. He pulled her toward him and wrapped his hands around her waste to keep her from getting away. He picked her up and slung her over his shoulder and began to carry her away.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screeched reaching out for him. "Inuyasha! Don't leave me!"

That was the last thing Inuyasha saw before he blacked out.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Well here ya go. I'm really sorry it took so long. I was just very busy with stuff. Sorry!**


	12. Hakai

**Chapter 12 Hakai**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Thanks to all of you that have reviewed. You guys make me laugh sometimes. Please continue to do that it helps me to continue my writing. **

**Anyway, I just finished the Harry Potter book 2 days ago! It made me sad….I don't know if I wanna read the next one…..but knowing me I probably will. He he **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The lord had taken Kagome _unwillingly_ to his home. She struggled against him the whole trip. He had several new scratch marks and bruises caused by her. But he was to strong for her. Their was no way he was human as he claimed to be. His demonic scent and strength proved that.

"Who are you and what do you want with me?" She questioned as soon as he put her down. Well not put her down. More like dropped her.

"I am Lord Hakai and you are to be my new bride. You should feel honored to be chosen by someone as great as I am. You will help me continue my line!" He raised his hands above his head and smiled evilly.

"I don't think so buddy! When Inuyasha comes..." Kagome began.

"Inuyasha is dead!" He cut her off. "Or will be soon. I strengthened Sesshomaru's poison, so when he hit Inuyasha it would affect his body much, much _faster_." He seemed proud of himself.

"What? He-he can't be! I don't believe you!"

"It's true my sweet." He reached out to touch her but Kagome pushed his hand away.

"Why would you do such a thing?" Tears began falling down her cheeks again.

"To help Sesshomaru get Tetusaiga, of course. And so I could have you." Hakai answered bluntly.

"You Bastard!" _'I have to get out of here! For myself and Inuyash!.'_

"I like a woman with attitude." He said stepping forward a placing his hand under her chin. "Now my bride to-be, sleep well, for tomorrow is our wedding and I can't have you all tired for our wedding night." He let go of her chin and then walked out of the room to who knows where.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The next morning Inuyasha awoke with a pounding headache. He was still weak form the poison, but now he could at least sit up. He felt the familiar itch on his cheek that could only mean one thing. He smacked the itch, and looked at his hand to reveal a flattened Myoga.

"What are you doing here, Myoga?"

"Saving you Master Inuyasha. I have sucked some of the poison from you're system, leaving enough for you're body to fight off, so you can recover quickly and save Kagome."

"I didn't need your help I was fine on my own." Snapped Inuyasha.

"You're welcome Master Inuyasha."

"Feh" Inuyasha clumsily got to his feet; still feeling the affects of the little poison is his system.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Wake up. Wake up my sweet." Kagome awoke the next morning to the evil Lord Hakai calling to her. "Time for you to get ready for our wedding. I have assigned a maid to help you get ready. See you in a few hours." He said leaving Kagome alone with the maid.

Reluctantly Kagome allowed the maid to help her get ready. Kagome had already tried escaping several times during the night, failing each time. _The best way_, she thought as the maid helped her slip on the dress, '_to escape now, would be to go along with the wedding and hope my chance presents it self._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Sesshomaru-sama, where is Lady Kagome? Did we forget her?" Asked Rin trying so hard to keep up with Sesshomaru's fast pace.

"No. She is staying behind." Sesshomaru stated flatly

"Why? Doesn't she have to go home too? Won't Inuyasha miss her?"

Sesshomaru took a deep relaxing breath, trying to hold back his anger. He wasn't mad at Rin. He was mad at the guilt she was causing to rise in his chest.

"Kagome isn't going home. She can't. She has to stay behind."

"You mean Kagome is trapped at the village?"

"In a manner of speaking. Lets talk about something else now Rin."

"Okay." Said Rin. She remained silent as if she was thinking of something else to talk about.

Meanwhile Sesshomaru was swinging Tetusaiga, trying to get it to transform. He should be thank full to that mysterious Lord for somehow making it so he could actually hold Tetsusaiga without being shocked by the force protecting the weapon. But Sesshomaru wasn't that kind of person. After several tries and he still couldn't get it to work he got mad.

"Damn it! I can't get it to work! Why is it that I can't and my brother can?" Growled Sesshomaru. "He's only a half breed! What does he have that I don't have!"

"Lord Sesshomaru? Why do you have Inuyasha's sword? Doesn't he need it to protect Kagome?"

Rin had done it this time. Sesshomaru couldn't take in anymore.

"Come on Rin we must go back to the village! There is some business I have yet to finish." said Sesshomaru no longer able to control his guilt.

"YAY! We get to go see Kagome!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hours later all the poison had been flushed from Inuyasha system. He had finally reached the village to find a wedding taking place. Kagome and that strange man were standing in front of a holy figure. It seemed the whole village had gathered to watch the wedding take place. (I don't kno how weddings were back then so…)

"Hey you! What do you think your doing?" Asked Inuyasha making him self known.

"You're not dead? H-how that possible?" Stuttered the lord.

"Inuyasha," exclaimed Kagome.

"You thought I could be taken down that easily? Feh! Who do you think you are?"

"I am Lord Hakai and I won't make the same mistake twice!" The lord raged, charging at Inuyasha a set claws growing on his hands. Inuyasha was barely able to get out of the way. This man was so quick! As his body moved sideways to dodge the attack, he swung his hand digging his claws in the Hakai's back.

"Why you!" Hakai tried to hit Inuyasha again and missed.

"So what are you? It's obvious you're not human as you claimed to be." Asked Inuyasha his voice had a cocky air to it.

"How perceptive." Said Hakai sarcastically, "You're right half breed! I am not human. Long ago I killed this village's lord and took on his form. Humans are so gullible." He cackled, "Enough of the questions, let me kill you so I can continue my wedding. Don't want to keep my lovely bride waiting any longer."

"Sorry to burst your bubble but you'll be the one dying not me! Kizu No Kazu!" He charged at Hakai but when he was just about to hit his mark a barrier threw him back.

"You think you can take me down that easily? You're nothing but a pathetic hanyou with out your sword!"

"Inuyasha! Are you okay?" asked Kagome running to his side. While this was going on she had changed out of her wedding dress and into her modern day attire.

"I'm fine. Just keep yourself safe." Inuyasha ordered.

"I'm not letting you do this alone!"

"Awwwww! How sweet! You two make me want to puke!" Said Hakai making like he was gonna throw up.

"Shut up, you monster!" yelled Kagome.

"I'm the monster? And what would you call yourself? You're not human or demon! And to think I was going to let you be my bride!"

"Unlike you I haven't killed innocent people!" Kagome challenged.

"I really don't care. I guess I'll have to kill you now too! Oh well! The more the merrier!"

"I don't think so buddy!" Kagome jumped at the lord her claws ready. She swiped at him several times, but he dodged every one. He was making her so angry. Who did he think he was? Soon Inuyasha was helping her. They were getting no where fast, only managing to slightly wound him.

That's when Sesshomaru mad his appearance. "Kagome" He whispered. He didn't want his brother to notice him. "Kagome" She stopped fighting, surprised to see him. "Here give this to my little brother." He said handing over the sword, "And don't tell him I was here." Kagome took Tetusaiga and he was gone.

"Inuyasha! Here's Tetusaiga! Sesshomaru has returned it!"

Perplexed Inuyasha took his sword. "You're going down now Hakai!"

"You couldn't beat me with Tetusaiga before what makes you think you can do it now, half breed?" Challenged Hakai.

"He may not be able to but I can!" Said Kagome bravely. She had found her bow and arrows in side the fake lord's hut.

"I'll never be beaten by a mere woman! Especially one that's a half breed!" Hakai laughed at this preposterous thought.

Angered Kagome aimed and let the arrow fly. She put all her rage into that single arrow. There was no doubt in her mind it would break the barrier. The arrow flew right through Hakai's barrier. Almost someone took a knife and cut right through it. The barrier dissipated leaving Hakai vulnerable.

Inuyasha saw his chance and took it. He took the demon down in one clean swing with his Wind Scar. Hakai let out a shriek of pain before he was disintegrated. When the smoke cleared all that remained was a large crater in the ground.

Kagome ran to Inuyasha embracing him with a hug that knocked him down to the ground. She was so glad he was okay and that everything was over. She could go home and put this horrible experience behind her.

"Kagome, Could you get off of me? I can't breath!" Inuyasha said trying to sound angered but failing.

"Oh sorry! I'm just to glad your okay! I thought you were a goner."

"Feh! Let's get doing. I don't wanna stay here any longer."

Kagome climbed off Inuyasha allowing him to get to his feet, and glanced around. The villagers were slowly coming out of their huts. Most seemed scared and unsure of what to do. Finally someone spoke. "Thank you for what you have done. Who knows what might have happened to us if you two hadn't come along and gotten rid of the demon posing as our lord." He said and several other villagers also spoke their thanks.

"You're welcome." Said Kagome.

"Feh!" was all that came out of Inuyasha's mouth. "Come on Kagome lets go."

"Okay. Bye!" She waved to the villagers and followed Inuyasha.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Come on Rin. Let's go." Said Sesshomaru after he saw that Kagome would be okay.

"Okay! I can't wait to see Jaken! I bet he missed me!" Rin happily Chirped.

Rin continued to babble as Sesshomaru slipped deep into thought. How could he have shown such weakness? He had Tetusaiga and he returned it! It was his fathers fault! GRRRR! He clenched his fists in anger.

"Are you okay Lord Sesshomaru?" Asked Rin seeming to notice his sudden mood change.

"I'm fine Rin."

"That's good because when Lord Sesshomaru isn't happy, it makes Rin sad."

Sesshomaru couldn't help but crack a small at the young Childs words.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Inuyasha! We've been walking all day! Its dark and I'm tired! Can't we stop and rest!" pouted Kagome.

"No! We need to get back to the village so we can continue to search for Jewel shards and Naraku!"

"That's why you're in such a hurry! I don't care, I'm stopping here whether you do or not!"

Inuyasha knew this was a losing battle and he didn't want to leave her alone again so he agreed. "Fine. We'll rest but only for a couple of hours!"

He took a seat against a nearby tree and shut his eyes with his arms crossed. He was sitting there for a few minutes when he felt someone cuddle next to him. "What're you doing?"

"I missed you." She said making a sad face.

"Feh!"

Taking that as "Okay fine." she rested he head on his shoulder and within a few minutes was asleep. Inuyasha opened his eyes slightly and watched her sleep. Her little black ears twitched atop her head. She looked so peaceful in sleep. Smiling he closed his eyes and was soon asleep himself.

The next morning they awoke early and continued going. They had a couple of days of traveling left. Each night Kagome somehow managed to always snuggle up with Inuyasha. He always pretended it bothered him but Kagome knew better.

They arrived at Kaede's village within a couple of days to find Sango and Miroku had gotten quite close. The couple were sitting under the shade of a huge tree. Miroku had his arm wrapped around Sango, holding her close.

Inuyasha and Kagome continued walking towards the couple. Kagome had this huge grin on her face. Finally Miroku and Sango noticed them coming toward them and embarrassed move a few inches sway from each other.

"I see you two have gotten close while we were gone." Inuyasha teased.

In reply they just blushed with embarrassment. Trying to change the subject Sango spoke. "It's good to see you're okay Kagome. We missed you. Shippo couldn't wait 'til Inuyasha brought you home."

"I missed you guys too. Where is my little boy now?" Kagome asked.

"He's probably somewhere with Kaede. He hasn't left he side since you left."

"Thanks." Kagome left in search of Shippo and Kaede leaving Inuyasha to explain to Miroku and Sango what happened.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Finally I am done! Sorry I took so long to Update. I have been busy with other things…..Please R & R! Thank you! It would make me very happy to hear from my reviewers! **

**Clouds of the Sky**


	13. Sesshomaru

**Chapter 13**

**Okay people. I have tried to answer some of your questions in this chapter. Sesshomaru is going to be way OOC in this chapter and probably always s will. I'm sorry but that's how it s going to be. This is a fanfic. You can make people act differently if you choose and I chose to do so. **

**Trinity Effect--- are u physic? How do u always know what I am thinking of? Lol.**

**A/N Berii is going to be my editor. She will edit each chapter before I post it up, so maybe if she does a good job my story will be better! I hope so! He he.I also started a story with her on her account too, so please check it out! **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It had been days since Inuyasha a brought Kagome home safely. Everything had seemed to quiet down quite a bit since then. Naraku was in hiding, finding jewel shards seemed to be scarce, and Kikyo hadn't made any of her unexpected and unwanted visits.

The sun was shinning high over head as Kagome took a walk. She was enjoying the beautiful scenery, which seemed to be scare in her time period. Wild flowers grew up to her knees and were blowing in the flowing wind. She felt safe here, especially since she knew Inuyasha was keeping a close eye on her. It made her happy he cared so much for her. A small smile spread across her face. Inuyasha hadn't left the branches of the tree for hours.

Having nothing else to do Kagome decided to take a relaxing dip in the nearby springs. She knew Inuyasha wouldn't let any harm come to her, so she felt safe bathing alone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Days had passed and he was still thinking about that girl. What kind of spell had this young woman cast upon him? He was angered she was always suddenly appearing in his thoughts. He was the lord of the Western Lands! He couldn't show such weakness. This was his fathers fault! Unable to hold his rage inside any longer he slammed his fist in a nearby tree, causing it to splinter and fall.

"Milord! Are you alright?" asked Jaken.

"Is Lord Sesshomaru angry at something Rin did? Rin is sorry is she did something wrong." Rin said her face etched in worry.

Sesshomaru just ignored the two. Something had caught his interest. It was the familiar scent of a young miko. From what he could gather she was alone and nearby. Without a seconds thought he quickened his pace and followed the enticing scent.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kagome slowly stepped in to the warm water, and sighed. She sat in the comforting water her dog-like ears listening for any sound. She had only been in the water for a few minutes when she heard the rustling of the trees on the opposite side of the bank, from where she entered. Instantly her eyes shot open and her dog ears twitched nervously atop her head.

Suddenly a large white figure burst through the cover of the trees causing her to let out an involuntary scream.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Inuyasha was sitting high in the tree when he heard it. Kagome's scream echoed through his ears, causing him to shudder. Without a second to spare he was jumping out of the tree and running in the direction her scream led him. If someone had hurt her, there was going to be hell to pay!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sesshomaru…..wha-what are you doing here? You scared me." Kagome said sinking deeper into the water and trying desperately to cover her body.

Surprisingly Sesshomaru's cheeks flushed a light shade of pink. **(Is this really sessy?)** "I was nearby when I caught your scent and decided to say hi."

"…" Kagome didn't know what to say. The last time she had seen him was when he hadn kidnapped her to try and steal Tetsusaiga from Inuyasha. Was her here to hurt her or Inuyasha this time?

Inuyasha took that moment to break through the trees. Tetusaiga was already unsheathed, ready for battle. "Sesshomaru? What do you want this time?"

"I merely came to visit the miko my half breed brother." Said Sesshomaru.

"Yeah right! Last time you came here you were trying to steal Tetsusaiga!"

"And my plan worked didn't it?" Sesshomaru taunted, enjoying the look of anger he had caused to appear on his brothers face.

"Why you!" Yelled Inuyasha ready to attack Sesshomaru.

"Guys!" said Kagome drawing there attention from each other to her. "Can you continue this pointless argument later so I can, um I don't know, put some clothes on!"

"Yeah sure." The two males mumbled full of embarrassment.

Once their backs were turned Kagome quickly scrambled out of the water and dressed. "Okay you may continue," Said Kagome once she was dressed appropriately.

Both Males turned back around but remained silent. They were just too embarrassed. Kagome thought it was kinda funny. She couldn't help but giggle at the way the two were behaving.

"What's so funny?" asked Sesshomaru a glare forming on his face.

"You two!" laughed Kagome. "You look so funny! You remind me of the boys from when I was in school!"

Sesshomaru growled. He didn't know exactly what she was talking about but he didn't like being compared to children. Kagome didn't even feel threatened by his growling, which angered him even more. He was about to speak when he felt something run into him.

"Sesshomaru! There you are." Said a dark haired girl, around eight years old. "Rin has been searching for you!"

"Hello Rin!" said Kagome.

"Rin is so glad to see you again, Kagome-Chan!"

"Milord," Screeched a raspy voice, belonging to none other than a toad demon. "What caused you to run off so suddenly?"

"Hello Jaken." Greeted Kagome.

"Oh. It's you." Said Jaken glancing from Kagome to Inuyasha.

Why you little..." yelled Inuyasha. He jumped at Jaken and was about to slash him with Tetsusaiga when Sesshomaru stopped him.

"Thank you Milord. We really should be going now." Said Jaken.

"Well it was good seeing you Sesshomaru, Rin." Kagome waved goodbye.

"Bye Kagome! Rin hopes to see you again soon!"

Sesshomaru made his way to Kagome and took her hand. "It was good seeing you again, Kagome. I look forward to our next meeting." And with that he was gone with Rin and Jaken trying to keep up.

Kagome was speechless. She just stared off in the distance, a serene look on her face.

"That Sesshomaru! What's he up too anyway? Kagome? Kagome?" Said Inuyasha snapping his fingers in front of her face. "Why are you staring like that?"

"Huh? Oh nothing. I was just thinking. Come on lets get back to the rest of the group. We don't want them to worry about us." Kagome began walking back to the village.

But Inuyasha wasn't going to let her off that easy. "Kagome! Answer my Question! What was with that look on you're face?"

"I told you it was nothing! Now let it go!" But the persistent hanyou wouldn't let it go. So she did the only thing she could think of to get him to shut up. "Inuyasha, Sit!"

He had no time to react. The face plant into the dirt was instant. Slowly he pulled himself off the ground and watched Kagome's retreating form. _'Shoulda seen that coming.'_ He thought.

Kagome reached the village and stormed into Kaede's hut, where everyone else was already seated. She sat down and her anger subsided. Soon after Inuyasha made an appearance as Shippo took his place in Kagome's lap.

"What wrong with Inuyasha, Kagome?" Asked Sango noticing the Hanyou's sour mood.

"We met Sesshomaru at the springs." And she went into detail about everything that happened.

"I see." Said Miroku knowingly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later that night

Everyone had settled down for the night. Inuyasha as always was in his tree. The rest of the group was asleep in Kaede's hut. Kagome awoke with a start. She could sense someone was nearby and decided to investigate.

She stepped out of the hut and into the cool night air. The moon was shinning high above her, illuminating her skin. Quietly she crept passed Inuyasha, in hopes of not waking him. A few minutes later she was standing in an open field near the well. She looked straight ahead and saw the familiar form of Sesshomaru standing before her. _'What's he doing here?' _She wondered. She continued walking towards him when he spoke.

"Hello Kagome. I've been waiting for you." He spoke softly reaching out his hand to her.

"What are you doing here so late?" Said Kagome ignoring his outstretched hand.

"I came to see you. It would be difficult with my brother around to come during the day. I will come every night around this time and wait for you."

"But why?" Kagome was confused. What was he saying?

"Why? Because …..Because….I can't go without seeing you."

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" Kagome asked, her heart began to beast faster.

"I really like you Kagome. Please allow me to come see you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

An hour later Kagome was returning after her talk with Sesshomaru. She was so deep in thought she didn't think about Inuyasha sleeping in the tree. She trudged along and walked inside Kaede's hut. She needed to sleep.

Inuyasha awoke to the rustling of grass. Slowly he opened one eye and saw Kagome. _'What is she doing out this late? And why does she reek of Sesshomaru? What's going on?'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kagome awoke the next day before anyone else in the village. Sesshomaru's words echoed over and over in her head. Had he meant what he had said? Was this some cruel joke? Or was it another scheme to hurt Inuyasha? Whatever it was she needed to figure it out and fast.

Finally the rest of her friends awoke and greeted her with their "Good mornings." She started making breakfast, still deep in thought. That was when Inuyasha came up to her.

"How did you sleep last night?" He asked, giving her a knowing glance.

'_Did he know about her visit with Sesshomaru? No way! How could he? He was asleep when I had my late night excursion.' _"Fine, could've been better though." She finally answered.

The rest of the day went by smoothly. They were able to recover another jewel shard to add to their small collection, and stopped plenty of demons from taking the one's Kagome possessed. It had been am alright day.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**I think this chapter could have been better, but here ya go anyway. **

**What do you guys think of the name Tessa? Please tell me when u review. **

**And remember as Berii says: Pond things are springs**

**Clouds of the Sky**


	14. Inuyasha's feelings

**Chapter 14 Inuyasha's feelings **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**I wanna thank those of you who told me what you thought of the name Tessa. I thought it was a pretty name and wanted to know if you guys felt the same way. I'm thinking of adding anther character with that name, but I'm not sure yet. **

**And I'm sorry Berii but you were not home I wanted to get that chapter up right away instead of waiting for you to edit it! But you can edit this one! **

**Hmmm. I don't think this is going to be a Sesshy and Kagome pairing. Nope that isn't going to fly with me. It'll be Inuyasha and Kagome so no worries about that. (Sorry about you Kagome and Sesshomaru fans.)Oh and Koga will make an appearance soon! I hope! I kinda forgot about him. Lol jk jk! Please don't hate me! **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was once again midnight and Kagome was once again sneaking out to meet Sesshomaru. She stepped out of the hut and searched for Inuyasha. Her eyes found him sleeping in his tree. Quietly she crept passed him. Walking as quickly as she could without making any noise.

Minutes later she could see the tall silhouette of Sesshomaru. He heard her coming and turned to face her. "Hello, Kagome. It's a lovely night, isn't it?"

"Yes it is." Together they sat in the grass and gazed at the stars above. "So how is Rin doing?"

"Good." He answered sounding somewhat disappointed. "She's a very energetic girl."

"Yes she is." They continued to talk, not even noticing they were being watched.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Inuyasha faked sleep as he listened to Kagome sneak past him. He knew she was meeting Sesshomaru again, his half brother. This was the third time he caught her going out to meet him. What was going on between them? He silently followed behind Kagome making sure he was not seen or heard.

He watched her sit down next to his brother and knew they were talking, but not what they were talking about. He was too far away. He didn't know what to do. It hurt him to watch Kagome with Sesshomaru. To even think she'd rather be with Sesshomaru than himself. Maybe it was his fault? Maybe she was tired of him pushing her away, always going after Kikyo. But losing her to his brother seemed unimaginable. He always thought Kagome had cared for him, would never leave him. Was he wrong to think that? Was he always meant to lose the people he cared so much about? Was this his destiny? Or had Kagome lied to him all this time? How could he be such a fool, to believe her? He was going to put a stop to this now. His decision made he stood up from his hiding place in the grass, making himself known.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Kagome," began Sesshomaru, "I think I love you. These nights we've spent talking together have been amazing. Please leave Inuyasha and come live with me, in the Western Lands. I will give you anything you desire and more. We both know he can't give you want I can."

Kagome was speechless. Was this for real? Yeah she liked Sesshomaru as a friend but never more than that. She was flattered by his words, but she didn't want to hear them from him. "I'm sorry, Sesshomaru. But I-I can't." She said at last.

"Why can't you? I'll treat you better than my half-breed brother ever would." He said his voice raising. She was turning him down! Like hell she was!

"I would be living a lie, Sesshomaru. I don't love you, I love Inuyasha. He may not feel the same way for me, but that's a chance I'm willing to take." As she spoke she got to her feet. "You have to understand how I feel. I would only be hurting you and me."

Sesshomaru didn't know what to say. Disappointment was a rare thing for him. Other than not getting Tetsusaiga, he always got what he wanted. Something caught his attention beyond Kagome. He looked at saw it was his little brother. This angered him even more that he already was and without a seconds thought he wrapped his one arm around her and kissed her long and hard.

Kagome tried to break free of the demon lord's arm, but he was too strong. Even with one arm he was stronger than she was. _'This was not how I pictured my first kiss!' _

Finally he broke the kiss both were gasping for breath. Kagome pushed herself away from Sesshomaru and slapped him.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Inuyasha's eyes flashed red before he charged at Sesshomaru. All the anger that had grown inside Inuyasha came surging forth in that one moment. Sesshomaru drew his sword at the last second and their swords clashed. They seemed evenly matched until with a serge of energy, Sesshomaru pushed Inuyasha back.

They continued to fight. Inuyasha tried to use Wind Scar repeatedly but he never quite hit Sesshomaru. After some time they each managed to severely wound each other but they continued to fight.

Kagome just looked on in horror. All she kept thinking was if one of them dies it's her fault! Finally she couldn't take it anymore. "Stop! Stop fighting like this!" She screeched, but they didn't even listen. It was like they couldn't even hear her cries. Even when she broke down crying in her hands and knees they continued to fight. Tears streamed down her face. The scent of Sesshomaru's and Inuyasha's blood flooded her nose, making her sick.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The rest of the group was asleep in Kaede's hut, when they heard the ruckus. Quickly they grabbed their weapons and rushed from the hut, running towards the sound of battle.

Seconds later they stopped dead in there tracks. A few feet in front of them a battle between Inuyasha and Sesshomaru raged before them. To the side of the battle Kagome was crouched down on her hands and knees crying. Her body was shaking with sorrow.

The group was unsure of what to do. They remembered the last time they tried to help Inuyasha when he was fighting his brother. He didn't want help then and probably didn't now. Sango decided the best thing to do at the moment was to help Kagome, so as the others stayed behind, she ran for her friend.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Inuyasha was in deep concentration as he fought his half-brother. He barely heard Kagome's cries to stop fighting. He continued to attack his brother when the scent of salty tears caught his attention. His concentration broke and he immediately looked over at Kagome. She was on her hands and knees crying. Sango had just run up to her and was holding her close.

Sesshomaru took this moment of weakness to deliver the final blow to Inuyasha. He thrust his sword forward, stabbing Inuyasha directly though his stomach.

All went silent. Kagome immediately stopped her crying and it seemed as if the whole world had stopped moving at that moment.

All Inuyasha could do was stare at his brother in shock. His mouth was hung open and his eyes open wide.

"It seems my half breed brother that you have lost this battle." Sesshomaru jerked his sword from Inuyasha's stomach and smirked with triumph.

Kagome stopped breathing at that moment. To her it seemed like hours as Inuyasha fell back wards, landing with a sickening thud in the tall grass. She roughly pushed Sango away from her and ran to Inuyasha's pale form. She kneeled beside him and gently pushed his hair out of his eyes. If his sword was not clutched in his hand at this moment he would surely become a full demon to save himself. "I'm sorry." Kagome whispered. Then her sorrow turned to rage as she turned towards Sesshomaru and stood. "Sesshomaru." She said in a cold voice. It was hard to believe the voice belonged to Kagome. "How could you do this to me?" Her eyes flashed red. He demon blood was beginning to take over. Soon she'd lose control and Inuyasha knew this.

"Kagome." He rasped in a barely audible voice. "Control yourself. It's not worth it to lose control right now."

His voice seemed to calm her. Her eyes lost their deep red and returned to normal. "Leave now, Sesshomaru. I'm sorry if I led you on all this time but I don't love you. I love Inuyasha and right now I may do something I regret, so please leave."

Sesshomaru obeyed her request and left without a word. Kagome turned back to Inuyasha and just the site of him caused all her tears to come flooding back. She once again kneeled beside him. Slowly and gently she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I'm sorry." She whispered in his ear. "I'm so sorry.

"Kagome." He said in a small voice, "Listen to me, I love you too." And then he lost consciousness.

Hearing him say those words brought even more tears to her eyes. He finally told her how he really feels and she might lose him forever.

By this time Shippo, Miroku, and Kirira joined them. Sango stepped forward and tried to pry Kagome away from Inuyasha but it was like she was glued to him permanently. After a while Sango gave up and the four left to give Kagome some alone time.

A few minutes later she sat up and wiped her eyes. Her friends took this as a sign that she was done. They returned to her side and lifted Inuyasha on to Kirira's back to safely carry him to Kaede, so she could check and bandage his wounds. As the group made their way to the hut, Kagome lagged behind. She couldn't help but feel that if Inuyasha didn't make it, it would be all her fault.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**What did you guys think? Was it too dramatic? Please R&R! Sorry about this being so short. It couldn't be helped. I felt it best to end it here. **

**Clouds of the Sky**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	15. After The Battle

**Chapter 15 After the Battle.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Here is more drama for you happy readers. Although it's not really that dramatic. He he.**

**And remember people all, always reveals it self in due time. This chapter proves it! Some of the questions you have asked me will be answered in this chapter! Enjoy! **

**And sorry Berii, my editor for what happened a little ways down the page. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

When Inuyasha was brought back to Kaede's village it was Kagome who tended to his wounds. She wouldn't let anyone else touch him. She felt since it was partly her fault he was hurt, she should be the one to help him get better. It went on like this for four days. She'd clean his wounds and changes his bandages as she felt needed. He hadn't once woken up, he would only groan in pain when she touched a particularly sensitive wound. Sometimes she'd sit by his unconscious form of hours without moving or even talking.

Her friends were worried about her. She was still wearing the same clothes she wore that day. They were dirty and dried with Inuyasha's blood. Her face was streaked with dirt and her raven hair was tangled and frizzy. This was not the Kagome they all knew and loved so much. They hoped Inuyasha would wake up soon. It seemed he was the only one that would be able to help her.

They had no idea how to help her or what to do. No one seemed to be able to console her. All knew she was blaming herself for what happened.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Inuyasha finally awoke on that fourth day to the face of Kaede inches from his. "GAH!' He gasped, flinching at the site before him. Disgusted Kaede leaned back allowing him to sit up.

"Ye wounds seemed to be all healed Inuyasha. It has been about four days now." Kaede informed him.

Inuyasha glanced around the hut and saw Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirira, all smiling at him. He knew they were glad he was better. All his friends were here, except for the one person her cared about most. Kagome. Where was she? Had something happened to her while he was asleep? His heart beat quickened at the possibility.

"She's fine Inuyasha." Miroku spoke up, seeming to read the Hanyou's thoughts. "She just blames herself about what happened. She hasn't been herself lately. She really needs you now. Please go to her. She's just outside the village."

Without wasting anymore time Inuyasha scrambled to his feet, in search of Kagome. It surprised him sometimes how much wisdom his friend the lecherous monk seemed to have. You wouldn't know by the way he acted.

As Kagome came into view, Inuyasha's heart skipped a beat. She was worse than he thought. Her back was to him but he could see her normally beautiful raven locks were frizzy and tangled, and blood, which he assumed to be his, stained her clothes.

He walked over to her and stood beside her. She turned to him and her sad eyes lit up. "Inuyasha, you're okay!" Her eyes began to fill with tears. She was so happy he was alive. Inuyasha wrapped her in hos strong arms letting her cry into his chest. "I'm sorry you got hurt. It's all my fault. You could have died!"

"Kagome," Inuyasha began sliding his hand under her chin and forcing her to look into his golden eyes. A rouge tear slid down her cheek and he caught it, wiping it away. "Listen to me. What happened was not your fault at all. It was nobody's fault. What happened, happened for a reason and I'm glad it did because it helped me reveal my true feeling to you. I had tried once before but didn't have the courage."

Kagome smiled at Inuyasha's words. He really had made her feel so much better, like only he could. "I love you Inuyasha." She whispered snuggling closer to him and breathing in his soothing scent.

"I love you too. Now let's get you cleaned up and out of those dirty clothes." He said smiling seductively. He grabbed her a clean set of clothes and lead her to the springs.

The spring water was warm and enticing. Inuyasha helped her wash away all her worry and showed her what true love really was. That was the day he forever became hers and she forever his.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirira watched the two Hanyou's walk off. Of course they hid in the tall grass and watched the scene unfold before them. They were just as interested at the next person, to know what happened between their friends.

"Where are they going? And when will they be back?" Asked Shippo innocently.

"In a couple of hours." Miroku told the Kitsune.

"But why?" Persisted Shippo.

"Come on Shippo. Let's go see Kaede before Miroku says something he shouldn't." Said Sango scooping the child in her arm and walking off, Kirira not far behind her.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hours later Kagome and Inuyasha returned. They were immediately greeted by Shippo, who as soon he saw Kagome jumped into her arms.

"Kagome," He said. "You smell like Inuyasha! So you two finally did it?" The Kitsune asked, moving his eyebrows up and down and nudging Inuyasha. Kagome and Inuyasha blushed with embarrassment.

Before they could say anything to Shippo, Sango and Miroku walked up to them.

"So how was it?" Whispered Miroku to Inuyasha.

"Miroku!" Yelled Sango, slapping the monk across the head.

"What? It was just a simple question!"

They continued to argue but Miroku knew she wasn't really that mad at him. He began to think of the day her told her how he really felt about her.

_Flashback_

_Sango was sitting alone, with Kirira in her lap. Inuyasha was out saving Kagome and Shippo was off with Kaede. This was the perfect chance to tell her how he really felt. He could only hope she felt the same way._

_He walked towards her admiring the way her beautiful hair billowed in the wind. As he got closer he could hear the neko demon purring as Sango stroked her. He walked up to_

_Sango and then sat down beside her._

"_Sango," He began. "There is something I have to tell you."_

"_Yes Miroku." Sango's heart began to beat faster. Was he going to…?_

"_Sango," Miroku panicked at the last second. "Will you bear my child?"_

_Sango immediately assumed it was one of his jokes. In her anger she slapped him across his face, as always leaving a mark. She got up to leave but he stopped her. _

"_Sango wait! That's not what I meant to say!"_

"_Miroku I'm not in the mood to deal with your lecherous behavior right now!"_

"_Please just listen what I have to say. It's very important right now for me to tell you this. For I fear another chance like this will never arise."_

_Reluctantly Sango sat back down. "What?"_

_He took her hand and gently cupped it in his strong ones. "Sango…..I……I…."_

"_You what?"_

"_I….Love you." He whispered. Finally he was able to say the words on his heart._

_Sango couldn't believe what she was hearing. Was he serious? "Miroku…"_

"_Please tell me you feel the same way." He interrupted._

"_Miroku I love you too!"_

"_Oh Sango!" _

_And he hugged her. Kirira was barely able to jump from her mistress's lap in time. They fell over laughing and kissing. It was a beautiful moment for the both of them. _

_Flashback ends_

They had stopped arguing and noticed Inuyasha and Kagome were gone. They looked down and saw Shippo staring at them.

"Where did they go?" Asked Sango.

"I don't know. Inuyasha said he wanted to talk to Kagome alone. He wouldn't let me come!" Shippo pouted and crossed his arms.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Inuyasha was sitting with his back leaning against the tree. He had Kagome sitting in between his legs with his arms holding her tight.

"Kagome, tell me. Why were you sneaking out at night to meet Sesshomaru?" He finally asked her.

"It's hard to explain. It was something I felt I had to do. He seemed lonely. I wanted to let him know he had a friend in me. When he told me he really cared for me I didn't know what to do. I was afraid of what he might do if I told him I couldn't see him any more and that I loved someone else. I was afraid he might hurt you like he did."

"I understand but I think you should have told me."

"I know that now. I'm sorry."

They sat together like that for a few more minutes before deciding to head back to the village to check on Miroku and Sango. They hoped they were done arguing. They stood and began walking side by side back to the village. Suddenly Kagome could sense two jewel shards approaching her at very fast speed. In her mind they could only belong to one person. Before she could worn Inuyasha she was swept off her feet. She looked into the face of her captor and into the beautiful blue eyes of Koga.

Inuyasha was caught off guard when Kagome suddenly wasn't standing beside him any more. He looked around and began to panic when he couldn't find her.

"Looking for her, Mutt-face?" Koga asked holding Kagome in his arms bridal style.

Inuyasha's inner youkai growled. It was angry at Koga for touching his woman.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Okay I'll end it here. I know I'm so mean. But that's why you love me right? Right? Oh well. I'll live. I worked hard on this chappy so you better like it or else? Just Kidding! Please review.**

**Clouds of the Sky**


	16. Koga

**Chapter 16 Koga **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**I think this chapter was the hardest one for me to do! I don't know why! I decided to wait for Berii before I posted it. Sorry to those of you who wanted it posted quickly. **

**OMG! Guess what? The Inuyasha DVD collection I ordered came Monday! Time to watch the remaining inu movies I haven't seen! I LOVE IT! Lol But seriously the last two movies are super good!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Previously**

"**Looking for her, Mutt-face?" said Koga.**

**Inuyasha's inner youkai growled. It was angry at Koga for touching his woman.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Koga put Kagome down now!" Growled Inuyasha.

Why should I listen to a half-breed like you, Mutt-face?" Koga taunted. He loved messing with the half-breed.

"Because if you don't I'll kill you for touching **_MY _**mate!" Threatened Inuyasha.

"What!" And that was when Koga noticed Kagome smelled differently, slightly like Inuyasha, and the mark on her left shoulder Inuyasha had given her.Koga was stunned. He didn't see this coming. Sure he knew Kagome loved Inuyasha but he never imagined this would happen, before he could make her love him. The reality of the situation finally hit home. Shakily he put Kagome down. "I'm sorry." he whispered in her ear.

Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and pulled her close to him. With his free hand he unsheathed his Tetsusaiga and growled menacingly at Koga. "I'm going to kill you like I wanted to so long ago! How dare you touch her!" He began swinging his sword randomly. His movements were sloppy allowing Koga to dodge his attacks easily.

"Inuyasha, stop fighting like this! Koga didn't mean anything by it when he touched me! It was all a misunderstanding!" Kagome shouted. She didn't want a repeat of what happened less than a week ago.

"Listen to your mate, puppy! If, that is you know what's good for you!" challenged Koga.

"I'm going to kill you!" Inuyasha challenged back. He wasn't afraid of Koga. After all he did run away on their first meeting. With the help of Wind Scar he could remove this wolf from existence!

"Osuwari!" Inuyasha slammed into the ground for the first time in a long time. "Koga leave before the spell wears off, please. And take Ayame-chan as your mate. I think she's perfect for you."

Koga nodded in response and took his leave. Maybe he should take Ayame as his mate. I mean she was awfully beautiful. The least he could do was give her a chance. And who knows? Maybe over time he could grow to love her. He would at least get to know her, I mean his chances of ever having Kagome were now zero.

Kagome walked towards Inuyasha as he was getting to his feet.

"Why didn't you let me kill him? He needed to be punished for touching you!" Inuyasha said angrily.

"Because killing him wouldn't solve anything! He didn't know and now he does!" Kagome answered smartly her hands placed on her hips.

"Feh!" Inuyasha was mad at her. How could she have defended that beast? He stormed off to the village without waiting for her.

"Inuyasha!" She called after his retreating form. "Inuyasha!" He just ignored her and continued walking. _'Is he mad at me?'_ Kagome asked herself. After a few moments she followed after him, thinking about what she had done t make him so mad at her.

She found him sitting by himself in the far corner of Kaede's hut. Everyone else sat close together chatting with each other.

"Inuyasha." She started to say, walking towards him. "Listen to me." She reached her hand out to him.

Roughly he pushed her hand away and left the hut. Kagome was so shocked she leaned against the hits wall and slid to the floor. Had she upset him that much?

"Kagome, did you do something to upset Inuyasha?" Miroku asked her.

"I-I don't know. Koga came by while we were talking. They started fighting and I sat him to break up the fight."

"It seems to me that you hurt his pride, Kagome." Miroku answered with an air of smartness. She wondered if he was speaking from experience. "He was trying to protect you, and you stopped him."

Kagome remained seated, in silence. What should she do? Should she go and talk to Inuyasha now? Or wait until later after he cooled off? But what if he stayed mad at her? After a few minutes of deep thought she got to her feet and left, in search of Inuyasha.

As she suspected she found him, sitting alone in a tree near the village. She jumped into the tree and sat beside him. He ignored her and continued to stare straight a head.

"Inuyasha, I'm sorry." She said wrapping her hands around his muscular arms. "Please talk to me." He continued to look straight ahead. "I just didn't want you to get hurt again, okay? I didn't want to almost lose you **_again_**." She began to cry. Finally Inuyasha looked at her. "I wasn't trying to hurt your feelings, either."

He wiped a tear from her cheek. "No I'm sorry for getting so upset. I guess I let my anger get the best of me. Can _you_ ever forgive me?"

"You know I can never stay mad at you for too long." Kagome smiled tearfully.

"And I you." He smiled pulling her into his lap. Together they sat in the tree as night fell, blanketing them in darkness. Inuyasha wrapped his arms tighter around Kagome to keep her warm.

"Inuyasha, look!" He looked to where Kagome was pointing and his heart began beating faster. "Kikyo's soul collectors."

The demons were heading towards Inuyasha's forest. _'Kikyo must be there!'_ Thought Inuyasha. "I have to go check it out!" He said.

"I'm coming with you, then." Said Kagome and she climbed from his lap and jumped from the tree before he could even argue with her.

Still he knew there was no way he could change her mind. Together they ran into the forest, following the soul collectors. A few minutes later they led the two Hanyou's deep in to the forest, where Kikyo was taking the souls of young maidens into her weak clay body.

"Kikyo." Said Inuyasha stepping from the safety of the trees, alerting Kikyo to his presence. Kagome followed not far behind him. She knew how Inuyasha got when he was with Kikyo. He always let his emotions get the best of him and Kagome was here to see that Kikyo didn't hurt him, or try to take him from her. Inuyasha was not going to hell with Kikyo as long as Kagome was here. Kagome was going to make sure of that!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Yeah I know this one is really short. I'm sorry! I'm ashamed of my self! But thank you for being so patient with me. I know it hasn't been easy! LOL. **

**Clouds of the Sky**


	17. Kikyo

**Chapter 17 Kikyo**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N:**

**Thanks for all those of you who reviewed. Sorry for taking so long to update. I've just been busy with school coming up. Since I took so long I decided to make this one as long as I could. I hope you like it. Tessa is here! She has finally made her appearance! LOL he he. I hope you all like! **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Inuyasha, how good it is to see you again. I see my plan to draw you two apart has only brought you closer. I should have known." Kikyo said her words filled with poison. "What happened to your promise of going to hell with me?"

"I'm sorry. It was a promise I never should have made. It's a promise I know now I could never keep. I have too many things I want to do before I die, friends I can never leave behind, someone who's more than a friend," he looked at Kagome as he said this. "Who means the world to me, and it's just not my time yet." He didn't want to tell her this but he felt he owed it to her to be honest after all she went through.

"That's a nice speech, but I am afraid I can't allow you to break your promise." Kikyo said a grin forming on her face.

And that's when Inuyasha began to realize this was another one of Kikyo's traps. She had intentionally used her soul collectors to lead them here, knowing full well he would come. He began to worry for Kagome's safety and only hoped no harm would come to her. He watched as the wind around them began to pick up.

"Now Inuyasha, come to me." Kikyou reached out her hand, somehow pulling him toward her, with out even touching him.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome tried grabbing at him, but was stopped by Kikyo's soul stealing demons. They wrapped themselves around her body, limiting the movement of her limbs. "Inuyasha!"

"Kagome!" He called to her. "Kikyo let her go! She has done nothing! Do whatever you want to me, just don't hurt Kagome!" Inuyasha pleaded with the undead miko.

"No! She is the one that stole you from me and she will pay as well! She will suffer as she watches me drag you with me to hell!" Finally Inuyasha had reached her. Kikyo wrapped her arms around him and pulled him close. "You and I will live together forever in the fires of hell!" They began to descend, Inuyasha struggling the whole time, but somehow Kikyo must have gotten stronger because he was unable to break from her grasp.

"Kikyo, no!" Kagome screeched, "I will not allow you to take him from me! He is MINE!" With strength nobody thought possible, she broke through the grip of the soul collectors, tearing them to shreds. "LET HIM GO!"

Suddenly Kikyo's entire was body was wracked with pain. She felt was like someone was ripping her to shreds. Unable to stand the pain she collapsed to the ground, gasping for breath. At this moment of weakness Inuyasha was able to break away from her. He returned to Kagome's side and watched what was happening to his first love.

'_What's happening to me? What did that meddlesome reincarnate of mine do to me?' _and that's when she realized what was happening. Kagome was stealing back her last piece of her soul. This time there was no escape. Her body was paralyzed in pain. "No! You can't do this to me!" Kikyo shouted, in a last attempt to save her life.

"Kikyo, you need to return to where you belong! This isn't your place any more! You died years ago and never should have been brought back!" Kagome shouted angriliy. "I will not let you ruin my life ANYMORE!"

Finally the remaining piece of Kagome's soul broke free of Kikyo's body and returned to its right full owner. With out anything to hold the souls of the maidens that Kikyo stole, they flew out of the clay body, flying out in all different directions. The lifeless clay figure collapsed and crumbled, until it was nothing but dust.

Kagome felt finally whole again. Since that day Kikyo was resurrected she had always felt she was missing a part of herself and it was good to have it back. She looked to Inuyasha. His blank face was starring at the place Kikyo once stood. "I'm sorry Inuyasha. Are you okay?"

"I'm okay. Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. I'm just glad she has finally returned to where she belongs. Let's get back to the others, before they start looking for us." He said.

"Yeah. We'll have to tell them what happened and I'm sure Kaede will want to retrieve Kikyo's remains."

They left the forest, not knowing someone else had witnessed the whole scene.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Thank you Kanna. I have seen all I need to." Kanna nodded to her lord and the mirror he was looking through return to normal. Kanna left the room allowing her master to think, alone.

"So that half-breed Inuyasha finally sent Kikyo back where she belongs. It was about time he did! That's one less thing I have to worry about." He sat in silence, still thinking. "I think I am just about ready to come out of hiding." He cackled at his words. "Soon Inuyasha, soon we will meet again!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The next day Kaede returned with Kagome to gather her sister's remains. This time she was going to sprinkle them into the river. She wasn't going to let anyone else try to take advantage of her sister's death and try to bring her back again. What happened to her beloved sister was sad. She shouldn't have had to go through all that she did.

All able villagers gathered at the river to witness Kaede pouring what was left of her sister into the clear blue water. They all bowed their heads in respect as the current swept the remains away. Slowly one by one the villagers returned home until only Kaede remained. She was the last to return to the village.

"Inuyasha, it's been awhile since I've been home. I need to go see my mom and brother and grandfather. They like to at least have some idea as to what's going on her and know that I am still alive." Kagome said pleadingly.

"No." Inuyasha said crossing his arms. "As your mate I forbid you to return to that era. You belong here with me." He stated simply.

"I can't just stop going back! I have family on that side, and I _will_ not stop going back. Not to mention I actually belong in that time period! You cannot tell me what I can and can't do!" Kagome shot back her anger rising. She was tired of this never ending battle! He should just give up! He never won anyway!

"Then bring your family here. I bet they would love it here." Inuyasha answered simply.

"They can't pass through the well, and I would not ask them to do such a thing. Now I'm going home whether you like it or not!" Kagome grabbed her back pack and started walking towards the well. He would not stop her no matter how much he wanted her to stay!

"Kagome! I will not let you leave me!" Inuyasha began to chase after her.

"Osuwari!" Inuyasha slammed face first into the ground. "You know I'll be back soon! Just give me a few days!" By the time the spell wore off Kagome had already jumped into the well and was back in her own time.

Sango, Miroku, and Shippo sighed at the Hanyou's actions. When was he ever gonna learn?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kagome stepped from the well house anxious to see her family. She was really looking forward to having her mother's homemade cooking. She walked inside the house and saw her mother chatting animatedly with what looked like a demon at the kitchen table. The demon had blue hair and orange dog ears atop her head. Kagome looked at her mother, who seemed either not to notice or care this person was obviously not human.

"Who are you?" Kagome questioned. Both women stopped talking and looked at Kagome. The demon smiled at her pleasantly. Who was she? Had she met this new demon somewhere before?

"Kagome!" Her mother finally spoke breaking the silence. "You're finally home! Don't you remember your cousin Tessa?"

Kagome looked once again at the demon woman. "Tessa?" She said as if to make sure it was true. "It is you! But what happened? You look like a Hanyou!" Kagome asked hugging her favorite cousin tightly.

"Well when I found out the spell that hid your demon side was broken; I wanted mine to be broken too. I was tired of hiding it. So after much hard work I finally did it. This is what I look like when I'm around family. I hide it when I go out though. It I could I'd be like this all the time. But surprisingly people today don't take kindly to demons. And my parents aren't too happy with me but I don't care, I'm old enough to make my own decisions."

"Your hair is such a beautiful shade of blue!" Said Kagome grabbing a strand of her hair and twirling it between her fingers. She admired how soft it was. "Your dog ears are so cute too! And your eyes! I've never seen a more beautiful shade of green! This is so cool!"

"I know! Your mom was just telling me about some of your adventures in feudal Japan. But I want to hear more about them from you!"

"Okay, well…." Kagome began, as she led Tessa into the living room.

Mrs. Higurashi chuckled at the two girl's innocence. They always had a great time when they got together. When they were children they were inseparable. One couldn't go anywhere without the other. It was always "Mommy, is Tessa coming too?" or I'm not going to go unless cousin Tessa will be there!" Ah, the memories.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The girls had been talking in the living room for hours while Kagome's mother cooked in the kitchen. It was almost dinner time. Mrs. Higurashi hummed as she worked. Cooking was one of her favorite things; it had always helped her to relax when she was stressed out from a hard days work.

She smiled as she heard a squeal of laugher come from the living room. She was almost done when she thought saw Inuyasha fly by her and into the living room. He was so fast she didn't get a chance to say even "hi."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The kitchen door burst open, startling Tessa and Kagome. They immediately stopped their talking and turned their attention to the unhappy Hanyou standing in the doorway.

Finally Tessa spoke breaking the silence. "Is that him?" She asked excitedly.

"Yep!" Kagome squealed proudly.

"He is so much better looking in person!" Tessa giggled.

"I know!" Both girls started laughing again, while a confused but embarrassed Inuyasha stood in the doorway. What was going on here? And who was this other Hanyou Kagome was talking to so comfortably with? Did he miss something?

When the giggling stopped Kagome introduced her cousin. "Inuyasha, this is my cousin Tessa. And Tessa as you already know, this is my mate Inuyasha."

"Hello, nice to finally meet you. Kagome has told me so much about you." Tessa greeted warmly.

"Um…hi." Inuyasha said awkwardly.

"Dinner's ready!" Mrs. Higurashi called from the kitchen.

"Yay! I'm starving!" Kagome said, getting up from the couch.

"Me too!" Tessa soon followed and together they walked into the dinning room, still giggling.

Not knowing what else to do Inuyasha followed and sat on the other side of Kagome. Tessa sat on her other side. They were soon joined by Sota and gramps. Mrs. Higurashi set a full plate of food in front of each person. Inuyasha sniffed his plate before he began eating. Whatever this strange food was it sure tasted good! He began stuffing his face and to a very pleased Mrs. Higurashi had seconds.

While they ate Kagome and Tessa talked animatedly. Inuyasha tried to listen to what they were saying, but they talked so fast he could only get bits and pieces of their conversation. Why was it that whenever females got together they always were so talkative? Guys never talked this much! That was another thing Inuyasha noticed that hadn't changed much other 500 years.

When dinner was over they all piled into the living room and watched TV until they all began to get drowsy. It's amazing how a full stomach can make you so tired. Before they all fell asleep on the couch they decided it was time for bed. Because Tessa was over it was decided she would sleep with Kagome in her room and Inuyasha would have to share with Sota.

For Inuyasha, let's just say it was a _long_ night. He had a hard time sleeping, because of Sota's snoring. He was just so used to Kagome's even breathing. And the pull out bed was way too small for him! His feet hung over the end.

At least Kagome and Tessa got a good night's sleep. They woke up the next day wide eyed and refreshed. For once Inuyasha was the last of the bunch to drag him self out of bed. When he finally came downstairs, he found Kagome and Tessa sitting comfortably in the living room watching TV.

"Morning sleepy head." Greeted Kagome warmly.

"Mm." Mumbled Inuyasha, plopping him self down on the nearest piece of furniture.

"Looks like someone didn't get much sleep last night." Teased Tessa.

"Mm." He mumbled again waving his hand.

"Inuyasha," said Kagome in a sweet voice. She left her place on the couch and walked over to Inuyasha and sat on his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Why don't you go get some better sleep in my room today? Tessa and I will do something out of the house while you rest."

"Okay." Inuyasha agreed. Right now all he wanted to do was lay him self down on her comfy bed. They kissed and Kagome climbed off his lap to allow him to get to his feet.

"Aw! You two are so cute!" Squealed Tessa in a little kid voice.

"Feh!" Spat Inuyasha, getting up and dragging his feet all the way to Kagome's room. As soon as his head hit her pillow he was overtaken by sleep.

"So what are we gonna do today?" Tessa asked Kagome once Inuyasha was out of sight.

"Well, I was thinking we'd go….SHOPPING!" Kagome said jumping up and down.

"Of course!" laughed Tessa. How did she know that's what Kagome was gonna say?

"You know me too well cuz." Kagome smiled.

"Well duh! We were like best friends when we were kids!"

The girls got ready and left around one o'clock for a day of fun. Kagome instructed her mother not to let Sota or Gramps bother Inuyasha. He needed to sleep Kagome had said.

The two girls had a great time together. They went out to lunch and bought a couple of outfits, but mostly window shopped. Kagome really enjoyed herself. It had been a long time since she had, had fun like this. Too long!

While they were out, Inuyasha slept peacefully in Kagome's bed. Hours went by without any disturbances. Finally he awoke to Kagome's far off voice. It sounded like she had just returned home from her day out. He left her room and met her downstairs. She was in the kitchen telling her mother what she had bought.

"Hey Inuyasha," she greeted him. "Did you sleep well?" A couple shopping bags sat on the kitchen table beside her.

"Yeah I did. I think it's time we got back now." He said.

"Okay. But about that…..Tessa and I talked about it and she wants to go back with us."

"But only we can pass through the well. You know that." Inuyasha informed her.

"We won't know for sure if she can't unless we try! You never know she may be able to come with us!"

"Okay. We can try it out." Inuyasha reluctantly agreed. He was hoping to have some alone time with Kagome, but now with Tessa around…. it was going to be harder. Still he didn't want to upset her. She seemed to really want Tessa to come.

"Thank you so much!" Kagome grabbed her already packed back pack, thanks to her mother and quickly said her goodbyes to her family. Once at the well house Inuyasha jumped in first. Before he reached the wells bottom he was enveloped in a blue light and then disappeared.

Tessa was so nervous. What if this didn't work? Kagome grabbed her cousin's hand to comfort her. "Ready?" Tessa nodded. "Here goes nothing!" Together they jumped into the well and were covered in a blue light.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**I finally finished this chapter! Tessa is finally here! I just think that Tessa is such a pretty name! Wow! Over 3,000 words! I think that's semi long. At least for me it is. Hmm. I wonder if Tessa will be able to pass through the well. Just think about it: Tessa in Feudal Japan, meeting all Kagome's friends…and maybe more! I guess you all will just have to be patient and see. Please R&R! Pretty Please! **

**Berii: Finally! School will be starting soon so Sky and I will be really busy with, well our lives so she will probably be posting stuff without me going over it, so don't give her a hard time about her typos .**

**Hey! How do you know I will do that? Am I that transparent? Oh well. I'll try not to…But I'm not making any promises. Bye bye! I hope you like! REVIEW PRETTY PLEASE! It will make me very happy! **

**Clouds of the Sky**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	18. Tessa comes to feudal Japan

**Chapter 18 Tessa Comes to Feudal Japan**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N Thank you to all of you who have reviewed and stayed reading. I know this story wasn't all that good to begin with and I am working on making the first few chapters better. When that's done I will replace them with the old ones.**

**Sorry for the long wait for the update but the weekend of Aug 20th I had a wedding to go to and I have been busy with school to really start writing. Plus I have been kinda stuck on what to do next. Sorry. But here is the next chapter finally up and done! Thanks to Berii who gave me the nudge I needed. Thank you Berii! I love you so much! You are the best! What would I ever do without you! I wouldn't survive of course! Lol! **

**I also have a new story I have started and will post it when I finish this one and one of my Dance with me fic, but not before. You guys should also check that one out too. I haven't gotten many reviews on it for some reason but I know a lot of people read it. So please do me a favor and review! Please! **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Tessa opened her eyes and saw she was still inside the well but something seemed different. Her first instinct told her it didn't work. But then she sensed Kagome was still beside her. And if it didn't work shouldn't have Kagome disappeared from her side? Tessa also thought she heard the sound of birds chirping over head and the air around her felt more clean. None of that dirty smell of the city. Her senses felt sharper. She looked up and saw that she was no longer in the well house, but in a lush wooded area. _'Yes!" _she thought _'It worked! I traveled back in time to Feudal Japan! Oh my gosh! This is so cool! Kagome is so lucky she gets to do this all the time!'_

By the time Tessa had regained her composure Kagome had already climbed out of the well. "Hurry up, Tessa! You always were the slow one! I want you to meet my friends!" Kagome called leaning her head over the well before it disappeared again.

By the time Tessa climbed out of the well Kagome and Inuyasha had almost disappeared behind a set of trees. She quickened her pace to catch up after the two. She walked beside Kagome the rest of the way, admiring how beautiful her new surroundings were.

Finally after a few more minutes of walking the group of three reached the village. They headed straight to Kaede's hut. There they were greeted by the rest of the Inu group.

"Hey Kagome, Inuyasha." Greeted Shippo, as he jumped into Kagome's arms. He then noticed Tessa standing behind Kagome. Leaning over her shoulder he asked, "Who is this other person you brought with you? She looks like she a Hanyou like Inuyasha."

"Everyone, this is my cousin Tessa." Kagome said, introducing her cousin to her feudal Japan friends.

"Hey Tessa." They greeted her together.

"Hey guys." Tessa waved.

"Tess, this is Miroku, he is such a lecher so watch out for him. If you can, stay away from him as much as possible." Kagome warned her cousin. "That's Sango. She's a demon exterminator and my best friend. This is Shippo, a young Kitsune and that's Kaede the village priestess." Kagome introduced, pointing out each friend as she said their name.

"Kagome, I thought only you and Inuyasha could pass through the bone eaters well." Sango said. This was a fact all of them knew too well. I mean how many times had they wanted to go get her back themselves when Inuyasha refused to?

"Inuyasha and I thought so to, but Tessa really wanted to meet you all, so we had to try. And well, it worked because here she is." Kagome said placing a hand on Tessa's shoulder.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"That's enough Kanna, Please bring Kagura to me, I think we need to test this new members strength," Naraku said smiling. His brain was already forming a plan of attack and as always Kagura was the key.

Kanna left the room in search of her younger sister. When she was gone Naraku began to think aloud.

"This could be interesting!" Naraku laughed. "When I kill that new girl Kagome will be so upset! She'll be unable to control her anger and when she goes overboard, I'll kill her and then Inuyasha too! Then once and for all I'll finally have the whole Shikon no Tama all to myself like I wanted to 50 years ago!"

The door slid open revealing Kagura. It was evident she didn't want to be her but she stepped in the room anyway. "You wanted to see me my lord?" She asked trying to hide her anger towards her master.

"Yes Kagura. I have something I need you to do for me. I want you to separate that new hanyou that has joined the Inuyasha group. With the help of the demons I provide for you, you will attack this new girl. I want to know her strength. And if you succeed well, I won't punish you. You'll live to see another day. Now go." Narraku ordered his incarnate.

Kagura left the room without a word to her master. She knew better than to go against what he told her. Unless she found someway to kill him she was his toy to order around as he pleased and more than anything she hated that. She wanted so badly to be free, be her own boss. But it didn't seem like that was going to happen anytime soon.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Later that night the group was seated around the fire. It was getting late and because they all needed their rest in case Naraku showed up they decided to go to bed. They all gathered inside Kaede's hut. Everyone that is, except Inuyasha. He decided to sleep outside on the roof of the house. That way he could keep guard. Normally he would have wanted to sleep next to Kagome but with Tessa here….that wasn't going to happen.

After everyone fell asleep but Tessa was still awake. She just couldn't sleep. She was just too excited about being in Feudal Japan. This was a once in a life time experience! I mean how many people did you hear about that actually traveled back in time? None. When sleep still didn't come Tessa decided to go for a walk to calm herself. It was what she had always done as a child when she couldn't sleep. Quietly she crept from the hut, trying hard not to wake Kagome or Inuyasha sleeping on the roof.

Once outside she began walking towards the forest Kagome had told her was named after Inuyasha. She took in a deep breath of the crisp night air and continued her walk, enjoying the thousand of stars shinning down on her. What a beautiful night. It seemed almost too perfect, like nothing could ever go wrong.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kagura sat on her feather high in the sky contemplating how in the hell she was going to get the hanyou Tessa away from the rest of the Inuyasha group. This was not going to be an easy task. Kagura looked behind her at the few demons Naraku had given her to aid her in the battle. They were all weak little beasts. Anyone could easily destroy them. Did he not care if she survived or not? And the answer was: of course not. If she died he would just create another demon to take her place. For all the work she did for him he only thought her life was worth as much as four measly weak demons! Disgusted Kagura turned her attention back to the hut Inuyasha and her friends were staying in.

It would be so easy to destroy them all here and now. After all they were all sleeping. But that was too risky. Something could go wrong and she wasn't going to risk displeasing Naraku any more than she had in the past. And Naraku had told her not long ago that he wanted to be the one to destroy Inuyasha and that future girl Kagome. He would only kill her himself if she disobeyed him. She would not risk her life on such foolishness. All she could do was sit and wait and hope something would happen that would allow her to safely separate that girl from the group.

She caught movement out of the corner of her eye and focused her gaze to better see what was going on. Kagura watched as the girl she was seaking left the hut. Her chance had come. _'This makes things a lot easier!' _She thought. Kagura followed the girl as she headed for Inuyasha's forest. _'Now is my time to attack! She won't know what hit her!'_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Tessa began to feel the wind pick up around her. Before she knew what was happening she was swept up by a gust of wind that carried her for what seemed like hours but was only a few minutes, and dropped her in an unfamiliar clearing. Tessa fell to the ground hard. Her head felt like it was spinning. She just lay there not moving until her head cleared.

"Get up." Ordered an unfamiliar feminine voice.

Tessa looked up at the person the voice had come from and realized she was definitely not human. Tessa knew something terrible was about to happen, especially since she noticed behind the unfamiliar demon were four awfully large and ugly demons. Her only chance would be to fight as hard as she could and hoped Kagome or someone realized her absence in time to save her.

Tessa was on her feet within seconds, ready to fight. "Who are you and what do you want with me? Were you the one that brought me here?"

"I am Kagura. I am here to fight you till the death and that is all I will tell you."

"You're one of Naraku's incarnations that Kagome told me about!"

Kagura's face faltered at the mention of Naraku's name but only for a mere second. "So you have heard of me, have you? Sadly you won't live to get to know me better. I will destroy you here and now! Fuujin no Mai!" Kagura sent her wind blades dancing towards Tessa

Tessa easily dodged Kagura's attack. _'Maybe she's not as strong as I thought. I just might be able to get away with my life this time.'_ Tessa thought.

"You're a quick one," commented Kagura. "But can you survive when I send all these demons at you all at once? Attack!" Kagura ordered the demon followers of Naraku. They flew from behind her and charged straight towards Tessa.

Tessa knew she was trapped. There was no way she was going to survive an attack from all these demons at once! All hope of living to see another day was completely gone. She was resigned to her fate. At least her life wasn't a total loss. She did get to travel back in time. How many people get to do that? Tessa closed her eyes and covered her head with her arms.

When no harm came to her she opened her eyes again and saw the demons were lying dead around her. How did this happen? Did she have a guardian angel watching over her?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kagome awoke with a start. It was still late. She had the strangest feeling something terrible was going on. She glanced to her left and saw Tessa was not sleeping soundly beside her. Panicking she grabbed her bow and arrows and ran from Kaede's hut.

"Tessa!" Kagome shouted awaking Inuyasha and the others inside the hut. "Tessa! Where are you!"

Inuyasha was instantly awakened by Kagome's frantic calls. He immediately jumped from the huts roof and ran to her side. "What wrong Kagome?" He questioned her, his worry beginning to rise.

"Tessa's gone and I have this horrible feeling in the pit of my stomach that something happened to her." Kagome answer on the verge of tears.

"What wrong Kagome?" a tired Sango asked, as she stood by Kagome's side. "Where is Tessa?"

"She's missing. We have to go find her!" Kagome answered earnestly.

"We'll all help you look for her. She couldn't be too far away." Miroku replied.

"No. You and Sango stay here with Shippo and Kaede. In case anything happens at least they'll have you to protect them. Inuyasha and I will go and look for Tessa." Kagome said quickly. Whatever happened she wanted them here where she knew they were safe from harm.

"Okay." Miroku nodded in agreement. "Be safe." He said before he and Sango turned to go back to Kaede and Shippo, who were still safely inside the hut.

"I hope she's okay." Kagome said to Inuyasha.

"Don't worry Kagome. We WILL find her." Inuyasha said soothingly, rubbing her back.

Together they followed Tessa's scent until the came across what seemed to be the scent of Naraku.

"Kagome, do you smell that?" Inuyasha asked her.

"Yeah it smells like Naraku was here! Did he get Tessa! You don't think he did, do you?" Kagome asked even more frightened for Tessa's life. How would she tell her mother if something happened to Tessa?

"No Kagome. Not Naraku but _like_ him." Inuyasha corrected.

Suddenly realization hit her. "It's Kagura! Kagura took Tessa!" If this was true then they might have a chance that she was still alive.

"Yes it seems like it but I don't think she took her far because I can faintly detect Tessa's scent not far off." Inuyasha said looking far off into the distance.

"Then let's go! If she dies I don't know what I'll do!"

They ran off together Inuyasha leading Kagome. They were getting closer and closer to Tessa. Kagome only hoped they got to her dear cousin in time. Her mind kept flashing horrible images of Tessa lying on the ground dead with Kagura leaning over the body, smirking with triumph. But she couldn't believe what her mind was telling her, she wouldn't. She knew Tessa was strong and would find a way to hold on, she wouldn't die so easily. At least that's what Kagome hoped.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Don't just stand there!" A masculine voice shouted at Tessa. "Get away!"

Tessa turned her head to see a very handsome man standing before her. He had short black hair and his eyes were a most hypnotizing green. If she could, Tessa wouldn't mind staring into them for the rest of her life. She could see his well defined muscles beneath his clothes. She allowed herself to look him up and down, Man he was so fine!

"I'm not going to leave you to fight alone! It's the least I could do after you just saved my life!" She protested.

"Okay but remember I gave you the chance to get away with your life." The strange, but very hot man said. Tessa noticed he seemed to be about her age. Major plus!

"If you're done talking, could we please continue our battle!" Kagura interrupted the two. She was tired of this and wanted to end it as quickly as possible. She had better things to do than listen to them talk all day.

"I'd love too," came the cocky reply of the strange man. "You deserve to die for picking an unfair battle with a beautiful woman like her!"

Tessa smiled inwardly. Did he just call her beautiful? _'Where has this guy been all my life!' _she thought. _'Oh yeah. In feudal Japan!' _She smirked.

Suddenly the man began to change. He grew long claws and strange markings appeared on his face and arms. On his face green stripes streaked across his cheeks and on his arms a black winding band formed around his muscles. Tessa gasped in surprise. This man was a demon! Oh. My. Gosh. He was even hotter that before! She definitely wanted to get to know this guy better after this battle was over. That is if she was still alive after today.

"W-what the!" stuttered Kagura.

"You are about to die!" Threatened the demon man.

Tessa stood back in awe. It was obvious he didn't need her help. He was strong enough to defeat Kagura without her.

Kagura was terrified. Whoever this strange demon was it was evident he was awfully powerful. She could feel his strong aura wrapping itself around her. She was doomed. This was to be the day Kagura the wind sorceress met her death. Her only hope of surviving was to escape and hope Naraku helped her.

She pulled a feather from her hair. When it was big enough for her to ride on she climbed on it and began to descent into the sky as fast as she could, which was pretty fast but apparently not fast enough.

"You will not escape me you coward!" The demon shouted at her. "I'll get you!" He flung his hand toward her and a ball of yellow light flew straight for her. She knew then that Naraku wasn't going to save her, that this was to be her death. Surprisingly and image of Sesshomaru flashed before her eyes. She was never going to see him again…

Seconds before the ball of energy was to hit her, a horde of demons sacrificed themselves, saving Kagura's life. Kagura breathed a sigh of relief. Naraku still needed her and because of that her life was safe….for now. She would live to see another day. She didn't waste anytime in getting herself out of there, away from that new powerful demon.

"Damn! She got away!" Said the demon angrily. "Why in the hell did those other demons save her? Who was she?"

"I don't know." Tessa said. "I'm just glad you were here to save me."

"Me too." He agreed. "What's your name, by the way?"

"Tessa. And you are?" Tessa asked. She cocked her head to the side in a flirtatious manner.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Finally Kagome and Inuyasha had found her. From what they could see she was still alive. But who was that man standing in front of her? Kagome quickened her pace. She was not going to let whoever this guy was hurt her cousin. Inuyasha followed behind her, staying up to speed with her. He could feel a powerful aura and was going to do all he could to protect his mate if the situation presented itself.

"Tessa!" Kagome called. She stepped in front of the strange person and hugged her cousin, tightly. "Are you okay? I was so worried! I woke up and you were gone! I thought you were a goner! Never leave me like that again! You have me scared to death! Please tell me what happened! Are you okay?" Kagome asked again.

"I'm fine Kagome." Tessa reassured her cousin. "Just fine. There's not a scratch on my body. See?" Tessa turned in a circle to reassure her cousin she was safe and sound.

"Who are you?" Inuyasha asked the new person.

"He's a friend." Tessa answered for him. "He's the reason I'm still alive right now."

"Thank you for saving my cousin." Kagome said thanking the man. "But could you please tell us, who you are?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**There ya go. It's a pretty long one. Eight pages and over 3,300 words! Man am I getting good. Lol. I'm not that good with fight scenes so sorry if the one in this chapter wasn't all that great. It's hard for me to write about them. I draw a blank when it comes to stuff like this. Sorry for taking so long on the update but this is how it's going to be, especially with me going back to school. SORRY SORRY SORRY! **

**Clouds of the Sky**

**"Fuujin no Mai" (Dance of the Wind Blades).**

**This chapter was made possible by Berii! Yup I inspired Sky when she was stuck! That's what editors and best friends are for! See ya next chapter,**

**Berii**


	19. Introducing Takashi

**Chapter 19 Introducing Takashi **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**I wanna thank all my reviewers (which isn't many, you all disappeared). But I know you guys are still reading (I hope that is).**

**NCchick4456 Tessa is going to be apart of this story for a little longer. No worries I won't let her get in the way of Inuyasha and Kagome. Everything will all work out. I promise. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Thank you for saving my cousin." Kagome said thanking the man. "But could you please tell us, who you are?"

"My name is Takashi." The demon answered.

"It's nice to meet you." Kagome said taking his hand and shaking it. "What race of demon do you belong to?"

"I don't know." Takashi answered awkwardly. "I was abandoned as a child and raised by humans."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I don't even remember my birth parents. But the ones that raised me loved me as if I was their own and that's all I could ask for."

Kagome smiled. "Why don't you come back with us to our village? I'm sure our other friends would love to meet you."

"I don't know…." He was reluctant to go. He didn't want to impose on these people. I mean, he hardly knew them!

"Oh Please! Please come back with us!" Pleaded Tessa making her best puppy dog face, the one she only used when she wanted something really badly.

"He said he didn't want to. We should let him do what he wants. Besides how do we know we can trust him?" Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha! That was rude!" Chastised Kagome lightly slapping Inuyasha's arm.

"What? I was only speaking the truth!"

Kagome shook her head at the hopeless Hanyou. When would he learn? "Please Takashi, come back with us. We want to thank you properly for saving our friend and cousin."

"Well…Sure why not." Takashi reluctantly agreed. Well they seemed like nice enough people and they really wanted him to come along with them so why not? It wouldn't harm anything and he could spend some time with Tessa and get to know her better!

"Great! My friends are gonna love you!"

As they left for the village the sun was just beginning to rise above them. No one spoke the whole trip. No one needed to they just enjoyed the beautiful sites the rising sun brought them.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

"Kagura, you disappoint me once again!" Naraku shouted at his incarnate. "I gave you the easy task of disposing of one weak hanyou and you failed! I expected more of you! You're lucky I still need you!"

Kagura's face remained blank as her master yelled at her. She showed no emotion, while on the inside she was seething. It wasn't her fault she failed! How was she to know that, that girl would be saved by such a strong demon? If he hadn't been there then surely she would have succeeded!

"Kagura! Are you listening to me!"

Kagura was jolted from her thoughts suddenly. With out her noticing he had somehow come to stand inches from her. "Yes master." She needed to be more careful! If she angered him to much, he would easily kill her! He held her heart in his hands, literally.

"I'm through with you! Go guard the castle with that Kohaku boy! And remember your heart still lies in my hands. Mess up again…." He trailed off and let the importance of his words sink in.

"As you wish." Kagura bowed and left. She was lucky he didn't do more than yell at her. If he wanted to…..Kagura shuddered at the thought. She was still among the living. That's all that mattered at the moment.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kagome was the first to enter the village followed by Inuyasha, then Tessa and lastly Takashi. They headed towards Kaede's hut, where they knew the rest of the group would be waiting for them.

"Kagome! I see Tessa is okay. What happened? And who is that standing behind you?" Sango was the first to ask.

"This is Takashi everyone. He saved Tessa from being killed by Kagura."

Takashi blushed with embarrassment. What she had said was true but anyone would have done it. He was only reacting on instinct.

"Come." Kaede said. "Let us go inside and listen to what happened as we eat breakfast."

They all crowed inside the hut. Kaede passed out a bowl to each person. Tessa told what happened up until the point where Takashi saved her and then Takashi continued from there.

"I wonder why Kagura wanted to hurt Tessa." Shippo wondered.

"Yeah. Tessa just got here and already he has tried to kill her." Stated Miroku.

"Who are you guys talking about?" Asked Takashi.

"Naraku. Have you heard of him?"

"No. Who is he?"

"He is a powerful demon after the Shikon no Tama." Answered Inuyasha.

"And we are trying to collect as many shards as we can and are trying to get the pieces of the shard that he stole from us! Then we are going to kill him." Kagome answered her fist clenched.

"Wow. I heard the Shikon no Tama was shattered in to millions of tiny pieces." Takashi said.

"Yeah that was my fault." Kagome said weakly.

"That was you!" He said incredulous.

Kagome nodded. "It was an accident. I was trying to kill the demon that stole it from me and….my plan backfired. The arrow I shot ended up not only killing the demon but shattering the jewel as well!"

Takashi just laughed. "Wow. I never thought the jewel could be broken so easily." He was starting to like being here with this odd group. They gave him a warm feeling. A feeling he hadn't felt in a long time. Even Inuyasha didn't seem as bad as he originally thought.

As the day wore on everyone began to trust Takashi more and more. They eventually told him the whole story of how they became friends and how Naraku had hurt each of them in some way. Takashi seemed most interested in the fact that Kagome and Tessa were from 500 years in the future. He didn't understand how they came to be here, or how an old well had such magical properties. He had wanted to see this special well and that's where he was now. He and Tessa had gone together.

Finally Inuyasha had gotten the alone time he had wanted with Kagome. He now sat with her in his arms in the branches a tree. His arms wrapped around her holding her close. He took a deep breath, breathing in her comforting scent. Inuyasha would be content to hold her like this for the rest of eternity. That's how she made him feel.

"Inuyasha," Kagome began tilting her head up to look at him. "I could just sit her forever in your arms. I just feel so safe when I'm near you."

"I agree."

Kagome smiled and turned in his arms so she was now facing him. "I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too." He said before kissing her.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"So this is the famous well." Stated Takashi once they got there.

"Yep! This is it Tashi-chan," Said Tessa. "Is it okay if I call you that? Tashi-chan?"

"Sure. I don't mind." Takashi couldn't help but smile. "Should we jump in?"

"I think we should wait and ask Kagome and Inuyasha before we do. They may want to come with us."

"Okay. Let's head back then now. We can ask them when we gat back."

"Okay." Tessa agreed.

Together they walked back to the village. Takashi asked Tessa questions about the future and Tessa did her best to explain in a way he would understand. It wasn't easy and left him more eager to try the well.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

They were alone. Just the two of them. And Miroku was making the best of this rare opportunity. He had led Sango to a secluded area of the spring where they now sat together. (Fully clothed and not in the water) They sat on the waters edge, leaning on one another. Just enjoying the moment they had.

"Sango." Miroku spoke her name softly.

Sango lifted her head from his shoulder and looked in his eyes. "Yes?"

Miroku placed his hand under her chin and pulled her face toward his. He kissed her tenderly.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Kaede, why did everyone go off without me?" Asked Shippo. He sat with his back leaning on Kirira.

"Well, they just wanted some alone time with each other." The aged woman answered a smile playing on her face as if she was reliving an old memory. "I'm sure they'll be back soon any way. Look here comes Tessa and Takashi."

"Where are Kagome and Inuyasha, and Sango and Miroku?" Tessa asked when they reached Shippo and Kaede.

"They each went off somewhere to be alone for a while." Shippo answered unhappily.

"I'm sure they'll be back soon, little guy." Takashi said bending down to Shippo's height and gently patting him on the head. "Until then I'm sure we could do something to pass the time."

Shippo brightened at this. "Sure! Like what?"

"How about a good old game of hide and seek?" Takashi suggested knowing their was no way the child would refuse.

"Yeah! I'll hide first! You count to 20 and then come find me. Don't forget to cover you eyes!" Shippo ran off in search of a hiding place.

Tessa sat down beside Kaede as Takashi began to count. "1, 2, 3, 4, 5…..16, 17, 18, 19, 20! Ready or not here I come!"

Tessa laughed as Takashi ran off in search of the Kitsune. "Takashi seems so good with children!" She commented to Kaede.

"It seems so." Kaede smiled back.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A couple hours later Sango and Miroku returned to the village. Inuyasha and Kagome had yet to return. But no one seemed worried, after all they were together. That was certain.

Soon night began to fall and it was evident they wouldn't be coming back for a _long_ time. When it began to get late they decided to head in for the night. Since Kagome wasn't available Shippo decided to sleep with Kaede.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The next morning Kagome awoke to the sun shinning in her eyes. She rolled on her side and sighed contentedly. She pulled Inuyasha's Fire Rat robe closer around her body. Inuyasha still lay asleep in the tree beside her. Kagome smiled. He looked so innocent asleep. (A/N Inuyasha, Innocent? No way!)

To wake him up Kagome leaned towards him and gently kissed him on the lips. A slow and saucy smile played on his lips before he opened his eyes.

"Good morning." Kagome said.

"'Morning." He greeted pulling her on top of him and kissing her again.

The kiss ended all too soon for Inuyasha. He wanted more. (he he) "Inuyasha we need to get back to the others." Kagome said. "They may be worried about us."

"Just a few more minutes? Please?" Inuyasha pleaded. He just wasn't ready to go back yet. "One more kiss?"

Kagome pretended to think really hard. She placed a finger on her chin and looked up at the sky. "Hmmmmmmm? Okay fine one more kiss. But then we have to get dressed and back to the others. Okay?"

"Okay." He reluctantly agreed. This time he kissed her longer and hard. He was reluctant to let her go but he knew he had to eventually. But not right at this second…

When the kiss ended Kagome slipped from his Fire Rat robe and into her own clothes. Inuyasha didn't make and move to get dressed. He just watched her. She looked so beautiful. He loved her so much.

Once Kagome was dressed she turned back to him. "Are you gonna get dressed or sit there and stare?" She threw his clothes at him.

"I'm down now." He smiled.

Kagome waited for him to be done before climbing down from the tree. Inuyasha helped her land safely on the ground. Before they continued on to the village they kissed one last time. _(A/N is this too mushy for you guys? I don't think it is. Do you?)_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

When they reached the village no one questioned them about being gone all night. They acted like it was nothing. Even Shippo acted like nothing happened, almost like it was natural. Together they all had a nice breakfast like one big happy family. It was almost like they weren't searching for the Shikon no Tama or Fighting to kill Naraku. In the one short moment they were enjoying the happiness of being surrounded by friends. Laughing and chatting, just being normal.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Another chapter done another chapter closer to the end! NOOOOO! He he. I'll be sad when I finish this one but I have other ones I've started to replace it. And who knows? Depending on how it ends I may or may not make a sequel. We will just have to see! It also depends on you guys too! **

**Clouds of the Sky **

**He he Berii here! Yes I'm back! I finally have edited a chappie since school since sky just post's them up without me glare he he I still love you sky. I would like to think that I somehow inspire sky when she gets stuck but I surely did not inspire this part he he. See ya'll next chapter!**

**Berii**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N:**

**I want to thank the reviewers I had for this chapter. Thank you guys! Your input is so helpful! I love you all! Lol. **

**Here are the ones that were so nice as to actually review my story! **

**_Inuyasha05-_ Thank you so much for your review. I'm thinking Takashi will be good, because I agree with you Takashi and Tessa are a good pair, but you never know. Just gotta go with the flow. I never really planned on adding him in as a new character…it just happened. I don't really know what type of demon he is either…. When and if I do I will be sure to tell you!**

**_Angel61991_- Thanks for your review! It took a while but I finally updated!**

**_fluffy dark angel_- I'm so glad you like it! **

**_Sango17_- Is Takashi starting to fall for Tessa? Heck yes he is! **

**_SexySesshomaru52_- YO! I'm so glad you like this chapter! **

**_HopelesslyEscaflowne_- Wow! That was a really long review! But I loved reading it! I agree with you Takashi is more than a hot man! He's a sexay beast! Even I am looking forward to when I reveal his past! But you can't forget Inuyasha. No, no. He's a hottie too! Lol. We all love him! **

**Thanks again to all of my reviewers! I have decided that I'm not going to update unless I get 7 to 8 reviews per chapter. I'm sorry…..I know there are other people reading who don't review or who have stopped reviewing. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The next day the group decided to continue to search for more jewel shards. They had left the village hours ago and began their search. Takashi had joined them after Kagome invited him along. Kagome had a feeling Tessa liked this guy and was willing to do anything to help her.

After hours of searching and Kagome still hadn't sensed a jewel fragment, Inuyasha began to be irritable. He was bored and tired of just walking. He wanted some action. Anything would be nice.

The rest of the day went by pretty much the same. It was almost night fall when they came across a spring and of course the girls had to insist that they stop so they could bathe.

While the girls and Shippo were off getting clean, Inuyasha and company set camp and started a fire. Inuyasha would rather be bathing with Kagome than doing this. But instead he was stuck with these guys setting camp. They were now seated before it in silence. Talking was not needed. Watching the fire rise and bend was enough entertainment.

When the girls returned it was the guys turn. They all three left and took their turn. Within a few minutes they came back.

Inuyasha sat down and took Kagome in his lap. He held her close breathing in the clean and fruity smell of her hair. Miroku sat close to Sango and Takashi sat down by Tessa. Shippo had decided to take refuge in Tessa's arms instead of Kagome's.

The night began to get later and soon no one was able to say awake. Kagome lay with Inuyasha in his arms and quickly fell asleep.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The next day Kagome awoke with a start. She sensed the presence of a large portion of the Shikon jewel nearby. She only knew of one person who carried such a large quantity of the Jewel. He was approaching them quickly and Kagome knew he would soon be upon them. They had to act now.

"What's wrong Kagome?" Inuyasha asked. He had instantly been awakened when Kagome sat up so suddenly.

"Naraku," was all she needed to say before Inuyasha jumped to his feet and began waking the other members of the group.

Minutes later they were all dressed and ready for battle.

Suddenly Naraku appeared before them. Kagura stood behind him. "Why hello everyone! I haven't seen you all in a long time! You have made a couple new friends I see!" Naraku smiled evilly.

"Shut it, Naraku!" Snarled Inuyasha. "I'm tired of you're games! Let's get to the part where we kill you!" He was so ready for a fight! The past few days had left him bored and restless. He needed to release all his pent up energy!

"What's the rush? We have all the time in the world before I destroy you all!" Naraku taunted.

"I think you are mistaken!" Inuyasha said stepping protectively in front of Kagome. "You will be the one dying today! Not us!"

"We'll see about that, Hanyou!"

The wind around the enemies began to pick up, obviously the work of Kagura. Naraku backed up and shot one of his tentacles, straight for Kagome. Reacting quickly Inuyasha sliced the appendage in half. It fell to the ground in a mound of flesh.

Angered Naraku began sending our several of his tentacles all at once. All too easily Inuyasha and the group destroyed them all. The only one to notice this was Kagome. The others seemed too engrossed in the battle.

Another thing she noticed was that Kagura wasn't really fighting at all. She was just keeping the winds up around them. This was all strange! Something was up. But what? Naraku seemed to be using mostly defensive attacks and slowing backing up. Kagome began go wonder…was he leading them somewhere? Was this even really THE Naraku and Kagura? How often had he sent decoys of himself? Was this another one? Something told Kagome it was.

The thing that bothered her the most was that the jewel fragment didn't right. It had a slightly different feel than the other fragments she had sensed. She hadn't noticed it at first because it was so subtle, but now that he was closer she definitely felt the difference.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha suddenly called jolting her from her reverie. One of Naraku's tentacles was headed straight for her and no one was close enough save her. She was all on her own.

She jumped up just in time avoiding the attack and with her claws, sliced the tentacle in half.

"Kagome! Pay more attention next time! I don't want you to get hurt!" Inuyasha said angry more at himself than her. It was his duty to protect her after all.

Kagome nodded and looked around. Tessa was fighting by Takashi. Takashi seemed to be trying to keep her safe. He wasn't about to leave her side. She looked farther off and saw Miroku and Sango fight back to back, protecting each other also.

Kagome knew she had to end this. She looked around and found her bow and arrows. She grabbed them. She was going to take care of this decoy now, before anyone got hurt! She aimed her arrow at the fake Naraku's chest and sent it flying. She did the same for Kagura.

Her purifying arrows flew through the two evils and slit them in half. The bodies disintegrated and two wooden puppets took their places.

"I was right!" Kagome said. She walked over and picked one up. She turned back to her friends. "I had a feeling Naraku tricked us! He was only using defensive attacks."

'That's right!" agreed Sango.

"I bet he wants us to come to him. He must have something big planned." Miroku stated. "While we were battling he was slowing leading us somewhere."

"So that's what Naraku looks like." Mused Takashi. "He doesn't really look like a demon."

"Yeah. Don't let his appearance fool you. He can be very tricky." Inuyasha said with disgust.

"So what do you do now?" Asked Shippo. He had been hiding during the battle. Once he saw Kagome destroy Naraku he came running out.

"Good question." Kagome looked to Inuyasha for the answer.

"We follow his sent. I think he has let down his barrier because I think I can faintly smell him." Inuyasha said lifting his head up as if to catch the sent better.

"How do we know it's not another trap of his? Tessa wondered.

"We don't. We'll just have to take a chance and find out." Said Inuyasha.

"Well then let's get going." Takashi said. "The sooner we leave the sooner we can get this over with!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"My plan worked!" Naraku said as he watched the Inuyasha group through Kanna's mirror. "The fools. They think they have a chance of defeating me, Naraku! They are mistaken! When I kill them, nothing will stand in my way of collecting the rest of the Shikon no Tama!" Naraku laughed evilly.

"Thank you Kanna. You may do as you wish. All I have to do now is wait for their arrival. It's won't be long now! Tell Kagura to be ready for battle!"

"Yes master." Kanna soundlessly left the room in search of her sister. Even though her face showed no emotion, inwardly she was worried about the upcoming battle. She didn't know what was going to happen. If Inuyasha won would she die because of her connection to Naraku? But if Naraku won would he still need her?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Sorry if you think this chapter is too short….its not as long as my other ones but I don't care. I hope you liked this chapter! **

**Here is a small part of the new fanfic I have started writing. I have tons of ideas for names thanks to my friend Berii but I haven't chosen one yet. I want you guys to help me if you can. Thanks. **

**Long ago in Feudal Japan, there lived a very powerful Miko. Her name was Kagome Higurashi. She along with her friend Sango fought and killed any demon that came their way. They were the strongest demon slayers of their time. No one was ever able to surpass their strength and skill. The miko and her friend also had the difficult task of guarding the Shikon no Tama. Because of this many demons threatened the lives of their villagers. But as long as Kagome and Sango were around the villagers were safe. No harm ever came to anyone under their protection. **

**One day Kagome and Sang are called upon by a lord from a nearby village to exterminate a demon, by the name of Inuyasha. Kagome is reluctant to go but soon agrees. When she meets this demon she realizes he's not what the villagers claim he is. Kagome sees past his rough demeanor and sees the kind heart he has inside. **

**Okay here are the choices for a name: **

**Affections**

**Forbidden Love**

**Love Will Find A way**

**The Scorned Love of Two**

**Only In a Perfect World**

**Let me know which one you like the best or if you have one that you think is better than all the ones I have here let me know. Thanks again! Please R & R!**

**Clouds of the Sky**


	21. Before the Battle

**Chapter 21 Before the Battle **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N:**

**Thank you all for reviewing! **

**Someonewithapencil- Thanks for telling me about the typo. Surprisingly you are the only one who noticed it or at least told me about it! **

**Paprika012345-Thanks I will keep that in mind!**

**angel61991-Thanks for reviewing! **

**Cyberchao X-Thanks! I know it wasn't too good to begin with but I think I have gotten better in my writing! **

**HopelesslyEscaflowne-Glad you liked the chapter and I like your idea for a name a lot! I may use it! **

**Berii- I missed ya in my last chapters! He he lol. Thank you for reviewing!**

**LegolasLover57-Thanks for reviewing and telling me about your name change! Is it from lord of the rings? I have seen the movies and loved them. **

**Midnight Faerie-Thanks for your review!**

**As for what name I should pick for my new fanfic, it looks like you guys like forbidden love the most. That's what 3 out of 4 of you said. But I like what HopelesslyEscaflowne came up with the best. We'll see what happens though. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Immediately after the encounter with one of Naraku's puppets the group of six set off. Inuyasha led the group towards the foul stench that was Naraku's. He was tired of the games this demon played, tired of always being the sole target of this demons foul play. Inuyasha knew soon, that it all would all come to an end. They were going to kill Naraku within the next couple of days. He could feel it!

But still he was worried. He could be leading his friends to possible death! What if the price of killing Naraku was loosing a friend or worse his mate? At this thought he looked at the woman standing beside him. She was so trusting of him. He couldn't see any doubt that he was leading them all to certain death on her beautiful face.

Suddenly she looked at him as if she sensed him watching her. "What?" She said.

"Nothing." He quickly said. He turned his attention straight ahead. What if her trust in him was the sole cause of her death? If she died….he wouldn't be able to live with himself. Clenching his fist he came to a decision. No matter what happens he would protect this woman with his life. She will not die because of his foolishness. That much he was certain of! If he were to die saving her, he could rest happily knowing she could live on.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Inuyasha, it's getting late. We should stop and rest." Kagome said.

"No. We're almost there. We can't stop now." Inuyasha said back.

"All the more reason to stop and rest right here!" Miroku said agreeing with Kagome. "We should get some rest before we face Naraku. Heavens knows we'll need our full strength for the coming battle!"

Inuyasha thought about what the monk had said. He did have a point. And if he was going to protect Kagome he needed to be at full strength. "Fine. We'll stop here, but we leave at dawn!" Inuyasha sighed. Naraku was so close! His putrid sent was so strong here. It took all Inuyasha had not to go after Naraku here and now.

While everyone set up camp he walked off. He needed to be alone right now.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Takashi sat beside Tessa in front of the camp fire. She sat with her head resting on his shoulder. Takashi could hear her breathing slow as she began to drift off to sleep.

He couldn't quite understand what was happening to him but he knew he was falling for this future girl. She was different form anyone else he had ever met. Her mannerisms intrigued him. He wanted to know everything he could about her.

But what he love about her the most was her beauty. Her eyes seemed to draw him in every time he gazed upon them. Her full lips seemed so kissable. How many times had he dreamed of kissing her? But he didn't want to take things too fast, she seemed so innocent.

Takashi knew the upcoming battle was going to be a hard and dangerous one. He decided (just like he was sure Inuyasha had promised about Kagome) he would not let any harm come to this beautiful creature. Even if it meant giving up his life to let her live on. It was a sacrifice he would dutifully make just for her.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Miroku sat beside the fire just like Takashi, with his arms wrapped protectively around Sango. He had a terrible feeling in the pit of his stomach. So the battle he had seemed to dread would be upon them. I mean, he wanted to destroy Naraku as much as anybody else here. It was just he was afraid Naraku would use his wind tunnel to kill him and that scared him.

What if Naraku made his Kazanaa grow until it consumed him and his friends? What if the whole in his hand pulled in his beloved Sango? He couldn't bear to think about it. He would not let that happen to her or his friends! If Naraku decided to use Kazanaa against him he would do all he could do get himself far away as possible from Sango. He would not let her die by his hand!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kagome gave a sleeping Shippo over to Sango to watch so she could go search for Inuyasha. She knew he was stressed and would need some comforting. Plus she was nervous and needed him to hold her close. His touch always washed away all her fears and worries.

She found him as always in the branches of a tree. As she got closer to him she could feel his worry. It was so strong and seemed to envelope him. He was so deep in thought he didn't even notice her approach. This worried Kagome.

To let him know she was there she slowly let her aura float up to his. He sniffed the air as if to be sure it really was her and turned to face his Kagome. He smiled weakly before jumping down form the tree and helping her up.

He held her close. His arms surrounded her small form as if they were trying to protect her from some unseen danger, which in a way they were.

"I'm scared, Inuyasha. I'm so scared I might lose you or one of the fiends we've made along this journey." Kagome whispered.

"Me too. But we can't let that fear stop us from doing what must be done. We must keep our minds focused on the task at hand." Inuyasha said. "I promise I won't let any harm come to you."

Kagome didn't say a word. She knew what he was telling her. He would protect her with his life. She only hoped he wouldn't have to. She clasped his hand in hers and tried not to worry about what was to come and just enjoy this moment she was having with Inuyasha. As much as she didn't want it to be, it could be the last one they have.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 21 is done! I can't believe I have done 21 chapters already! I never would have thought it would have been this long! Wow! I'm sorry it's so short! I just didn't want to go into a battle or any thing yet! The next chapter may take a little while to get posted. I'm going to apologize about that before hand. I'm also sorry it's kind of a short chapter. But please R & R! **

**Here's what I have narrowed the choices for my new fanfic to:**

**Forbidden Love **

**Scorned Lovers**

**Affections**

**Tell me which one you like the best, although I already have one in mind. **

**OMG! IT just came to me! I think I have an idea as to what demon our little Takashi is going to be! This is going to be so cool! You're going to love it! I think. **

**Clouds of they Sky**

**Hello! Chappie 21 is up yes! Party! Omg I am so happy. Yeah I don't think 22 will be up soon sorry everyone! See ya in 22,**

**Berii**


	22. We ALL Must Work Together!

**Chapter 22 We _ALL_ Must Work Together! **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Thank you to those of you who took the time to review! I love you all! **

**LanierShazar- Thanks! Yay! You were the first to review this chapter! **

**Sarah ()- Really? Well if enough people feel the same way then maybe I will change the name. If you haven't already found out I lied and posted it up…I couldn't wait any longer! Thanks for reviewing! **

**Do any of you thing the name of my newest Fanfic should be changed to "Love will find a way" or do you like what I already have "Scorned Lovers" or "Forbidden love" seems to be another popular one. **

**Sango17- I'm so glad you liked it and yeah I will read you stories! Thanks! **

**angel61991- Thanks! I updated as soon as I could! I hope you like it! **

**andrea10011992- Thanks! I'm glad you liked it. Thanks for your input! **

**god-ROCKS- Thanks for reviewing. I am so happy you like this story! Yeah and like you asked I read yours! Also if you want please read my other ones if you haven't already! Kagome a Hanyou, So She Sings Again, and My Ending. **

**HopelesslyEscaflowne-Yeah I like that name for my new story too! I have it posted up too if you haven't read it already. Thanks for your review! **

**GothicChick015- Yeah I sure will! Just let me know when you get you story posted! Thanks. A lot of you seem to like the name "Forbidden Love" so I may change it to that but I really like "Scorned Lovers" so much! We'll see though! **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The next day the sun rose high above the horizon. Small animals scurried about, relishing in the sun's warmth. Kagome awoke and looked around her. She and Inuyasha had spent the night together in each others arms. The day seemed so bright it was hard for her to believe that a battle was soon to take place and darken it with pain and anguish.

Without a word Inuyasha helped Kagome down from the tree and together they headed towards camp. They found the rest of the group already awake and packing up. Kagome gathered Shippo in her arms and slung her bow and arrows over her shoulder. She was ready. She didn't know what would happen today, but only hoped they all got out alive. She didn't think she could bear to loose any of her new friends she hadmade during her time in feudal Japan. But if it were to happen…she knew she had to do her best to get on with her life. They wouldn't want her to dwell on their death. They would want her to move on and live happily. And she wanted the same for them. Should she die, she hoped Inuyasha would find love again and her friends to continue living. All she would want was for them to always remember her.

With Inuyasha in the lead the group set out for Naraku. All had gotten a good night's sleep and were ready for battle. They all knew Naraku was going down today! They could feel it deep in their bone, to the core of their being. Today they would put an end to Naraku and stop all the pain he has caused many other people and demons in his quest to rule to world.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sesshomaru sniffed the air. If his senses we correct, and they were never wrong, he could smell the putrid scent of the half demon that used him so long ago. He wasn't that far away either. He, Sesshomaru would put an end to this demon's life here and _**now**_. No one ever got away with using him! He would not stand for it! Naraku would be a lesson to any other demon that even **thought **of using the great Sesshomaru!

"What's wrong Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin asked when her lord stopped so suddenly. Something seemed to be bothering him. You couldn't tell by looking at him but the child had been around him long enough to know when he was troubled or angered.

"I have something I must take care of Rin. Be a good girl and stay here with Jaken." Sesshomaru said without so much as looking at Rin. "Jaken I expect you to watch over her."

"I will Milord." Jaken said rather unhappily. He had a duty to his lord. Whether he wanted to be in the company of this human child or not, he would do it because his lord asked him to. It was the least he could do after Lord Sesshomaru had saved his life so long ago.

Without another word Sesshomaru dashed off into the forest. He had one thing on his mind. Kill Naraku! And nothing,NOTHINGcould change it!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Koga immediately stopped running. He thought he caught the sent of the demon that had unmercifully killed his comrades. His senses told him he was right and that the demon was nearby too! This treacherous demon had tricked him into thinking Inuyasha had killed off some of his pack. Now, he hated Inuyasha and wanted him dead, (after all he was the one that stole Kagome's heart from him) but a demon that couldn't take the blame for something he did…that to Koga was unforgivable. Koga vowed that one day he would be the one to take out Naraku and avenge his lost comrades.

He could never understand how Kagome preferred a half-breed over a powerful full youkai like him. He could give her more happiness that the pathetic Hanyou ever could! Koga sighed. What did Kagome see in Inuyasha that she didn't see in him? But it was too late now. They were mates and he had yet to choose another to replace Kagome. Yeah Kagome had suggested Ayame….But Ayame wasn't the same as Kagome. At first he considered what Kagome had said. But after careful thought he came to the conclusion that he couldn't take Ayame as his replacement mate. He just didn't love her and it wouldn't be fair to her if she had a mate that had no feelings for her. Or at least he thought he didn't love her.

"Koga!" Ginta sputtered out of breath. "We finally caught up with you!"

"Can we please stop and rest?" Asked and equally out of breath Hakkaku. "The rest of the pack is just as tired!"

Koga barely sent a glance behind the two to see his wolves panting and out of breath also. Why were they all so weak? He sighed. It seemed he was always being held back by his pack.

"Do you smell him?" Koga asked ignoring their earlier requests.

"Smell who?" Ginta asked as he and the rest of the pack sniffed the air, searching for the scent Koga was talking about.

"It's Naraku!" Said Hakkaku excitedly. "He's come out of hiding? Are-are we g-going to have to fight him?" He asked scared as he realized what this meant. Naraku was very powerful and he wasn't as strong as Koga, surely he would lose his life in battle.

"You won't but I will. You all say back here and wait for me. If I don't come back before the day ends then you shall come looking for me." Koga decided. "I'll be back later!" He sped of in a whirlwind of dust.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sesshomaru appeared from the forest and saw his brother had beaten him to Naraku's new hideout. Damn it! Now his half brother would only get in the way, unless he ended it now.

"What, little brother are you doing here?" Sesshomaru asked coldly.

"What am I doing here! I should be the one asking YOU that question! I know I have come here to destroy the beast Naraku! But what right do you have to be here?" Inuyasha spat back.

"That's where you are wrong Mutt-face! I am the one that will kill Naraku!" Koga said suddenly appearing in a whirlwind of leaves and dirt.

"What! I don't think so Wolf butt!" argued Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru just stared at the two idiots with disgust. They were wasting his time! He had to get to Naraku before his presence was noticed. But his curiosity got the best of him he wanted to see how this played out and plus Kagome was here. He still had yet to talk to her after that incident many days and days ago. He looked at her and suddenly realized something was different about her. Then it hit him like a ton of bricks. She and Inuyasha were mates! But surprisingly this didn't upset him as much as he thought it would. Maybe he didn't love Kagome after all? Maybe it was mere infatuation? Yes, that must be it!

"Who are they?" Whispered Tessa confused.

"The white haired one is Sesshomaru, Inuyasha's brother and the wolf demon is Koga." Answered Sango knowingly.

"Oh! Kagome told me about Koga! She said he thought he loved her and wanted her for his mate!" Tessa said glad she finally got to see who he was. "She also said that another wolf demon, Ayame wanted his heart."

"Excuse me?" Began Sesshomaru. Koga and Inuyasha stopped their arguing and listened. "Neither one of you will be the one to destroy Naraku. You both are far too weak. It shall be I, the great Sesshomaru that will fight Naraku and win!"

This caused an uproar between the inu brothers wolf demon. The argument continued and seemed as if it would never end.

Kagome sighed heavily. This could go on for hours unless she stepped in! "Guys!" Kagome yelled over the arguing. "We need to stop fighting each _other_. Naraku is the one we're after! We **_ALL_** must work together! It's the only way we can defeat Naraku!" Kagome said waving her hands about excitedly. She really wanted to get her point across.

"No way!" Protested Koga immediately, "I refuse to work with a pathetic half-breed and his no good brother!"

"You will regret ever insulting me wolf breath!" Said Sesshomaru advancing towards Koga. He'd put an end to this tiresome wolf here and now!

Before Inuyasha could get his two cents in Kagome stepped forward so she was now standing in between Koga and Sesshomaru. "What is wrong with you! The real enemy is not each other, but Naraku! He is the real cause of all our pain! We should be uniting to destroy him, not each other!"

All went silent as if they were thinking about what Kagome had said. She looked from Koga, to Sesshomaru, and then to Inuyasha as she waited for a response.

Sesshomaru thought about it. His brother might be useful. He may need the power of Tetsusaiga and since he couldn't wield it…. "Fine." Said Sesshomaru his voice emotionless. He would only be doing this for day. After it was all over things would go back to the way they were.

Kagome smiled. "What about you two?" Kagome looked to Koga then Inuyasha and back again. "Well? What do you say? Can you out aside you differences for one day?"

Inuyasha was not going to let his brother beat him. If he agreed to work together than so would he. After all, they made need Tensaiga to beat Naraku. "Feh!" he crossed his arms in defiance.

Kagome knew his response was as close to a "yes" as she was gonna get. All that was left was for Koga to agree.

If Mutt-Face was gonna do it then so was he! If only for Kagome he would work with Inuyasha. Koga couldn't count the times Kagome had been in danger under Inuyasha's care! "Okay, whatever." He'd make sure she was safe. Heavens knows the stupid inu would mess things up! And when he did Koga knew he would be there to catch her or in this case save her.

"Good." Kagome nodded her head in approval. It wasn't as hard as she originally thought it would be. "Let's get this over with then!" She walked over to Inuyasha and together with the rest of the group not far behind; they stepped into the new hideout that was Naraku's.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Ah my guests of honor have finally arrived!" Naraku said as he gazed into Kanna's mirror. "And look they have brought Sesshomaru and Koga! How nice! They are making things so much easier for me! I'll kill them all at once!" Naraku rubbed his hands together happily. The fools were making things way too easy for him! Soon they all would be dead!

His trap to destroy them all would soon be put into action!

Suddenly the image in the mirror changed. "What's this?" Naraku watched as a female red haired wolf demon talked animatedly with the two male demons that were never far behind Koga. "Hmm. Interesting." He watched on. Things were about to get even more entertaining! Just what he liked!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Have you guys seen Koga?" Ayame asked Ginta and Hakkaku. She had been following his scent for hours and this is where it left off.

"Um, Yeah." Ginta said afraid of what Ayame might do if he lied. She had a terrible temper when it came to Koga. "He went after Naraku." He quickly looked away.

"Oh, no! Which way did he go! He might get himself killed!" Ayame said even more worried than before. She had to find him as soon as she could!

"That way." Hakkaku pointed straight ahead.

Without another word Ayame was gone. She was going to find Koga. He would not do something so stupid and loose his life! He was after all her future mate and it was her duty to make sure he didn't do something as stupid as this! She was determined to help him. She had a feeling Kagome had something to do with this. Even though Inuyasha was _her_ mate, he still hadn't gotten over her. This upset Ayame but also gave her more determination. Koga would be hers one day and no one, not even Koga himself would stop her!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**There ya go. This chapter could have been so much better, I know! But here it is. The next chapter after this will be the battle with Naraku. That one will take some time for me to get posted…All the fighting and whatnot. So be patient with me! **

**If you haven't already, read my Newest Story: Scorned Lovers. The name may change at any time. I think you may like it! Please R&R! Thanks! **

**Clouds of the Sky**


	23. Tricks, Tricks and more Tricks

**Chapter 23 Tricks, tricks and more tricks **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N:**

**Thank you all for reviewing and continuing along with this story this far. I know it wasn't too good to begin with….But I think I have gotten better as the story had gone along. So thank you, you guys! **

**HopelesslyEscaflowne- Yay! Thanks! I'm happy you like it! **

**Berii-Yeah me too. I just got tired of waiting…sorry. **

**Sango17-It makes me happy to hear you liked it. I got the next chapter up as soon as I could! **

**heavens lil cherry-Thanks for your review! I have posted my newest story up! YAY! So please read it and tell me what you think! **

**andrea10011992- Okay well when you get it going let me know. Thanks for reviewing! **

**angel61991- Well thank you so much for reviewing! **

**How is it that I always get my chapters up sooner than I thought? I guess I just never know what my muse is going to hit me! It just happens and when I start typing I just can't stop! **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kagome took two steps inside Naraku's hideout before Inuyasha suddenly disappeared from her side. She turned around but he was no where to be seen. Her friends were also gone! "INUYASHA! TESSA! SANGO! SHIPPO! MIROKU! TAKASHI! KOGA! SESSHOMARU! Where are you guys!" Kagome spun around frantically searching for everyone. She hoped they were safe and that Naraku hadn't hurt them. She also noticed she was now somehow in a largely wooded area. She began to run, not really thinking. Her only thought was she had to find them. She had to find them now before it was too late!

She stopped running when the forest suddenly ended revealing a lush, green field. Flowers she hardly noticed reached her ankles. What the? What was going on? In the back of her mind she knew this was just another one of Naraku's tricks, but it all just seemed too real. The grass beneath her now, somehow bear feet felt like well real grass. It tickled and scratched her toes. She picked up a flower and brought it up to her nose. It smelled real. How could all of this be an illusion? To her at this moment, it just didn't seem possible.

She slid to the ground confused. For a few minutes she just sat there, her head in her hands. She was on the verge of tears when she heard Inuyasha's voice. "I will destroy you, Naraku!"

Kagome immediately jumped to her feet. She saw Inuyasha running towards Naraku, facing an imminent death. He seemed oblivious to his fate. Around him she saw her friends lying motionless on the ground. Dead. She just knew it. Her worst fear had come true. They had all been killed by the cruel hanyou, Naraku. And now Inuyasha was about to die right before her very eyes! She watched on as he ran towards Naraku, Tetsusaiga ready for attack. When he was just a few feet from Naraku he swung his blade preparing to attack with his Wind Scar. But he didn't move quickly enough. In that second Naraku shot forth one of his tentacles and forced it straight through Inuyasha's heart. Gasping Inuyasha fell to the ground face first.

"NO!" Kagome screamed. "Inuyasha NO!" She ran towards him and knelt by his side. Gently she flipped him onto his back. He was still alive, but just barely. She positioned him so his head was resting on her lap, just like the day she had done when she first discovered his most guarded secret. The day of the new moon, when he becomes a human. That was the first day she had cried for him, like she was now. "Inuyasha you baka! What were you thinking!" Kagome choked out through her tears. _(Here I go again with the drama!)_

"Kagome." Inuyasha rasped, reaching his hand out to touch her cheek. Kagome leaned into his hand, noticing how cold it now feels. "Never forget me, okay?"

Kagome reached up and took his hand in hers. "Inuyasha you are not going to die! You are going to be okay! Please don't talk like that!" Kagome started crying harder. "Please. We can make it through this. I can get you help! I can take you back to my time where we have better medical equipment!"

"Just please promise me this, just in case I do die, promise you will always love me and never forget me." Inuyasha said his breathing beginning to slow. "Just promise me."

"Okay. I promise." Kagome said reluctantly. "I will always love you."

Inuyasha smiled weakly. His eyes glazed over as if he was no longer seeing her. "Kagome! I can see her! I can see my mother! My father is with her too!" His eyes turned back to Kagome. "They want me to come with them!"

"No Inuyasha! You can't leave me! You have to stay here with me! I need you!" Kagome began shaking violently. "Please stay with me!"

"Kagome I have to. It's my time." He said in a small voice. "I love you….." His eyes slowly closed and his hand became limp in hers.

"Inuyasha!" She cried. She let it all come out. How could she let this happen? Her friends, her cousin, her mate….she let them all die. It was all her fault! "Inuyasha, please come back to me! I can't live without you!" She felt her heart beginning to break. Finally something in her snapped. She spun around wanting to take out all her anger on one being, Naraku. But when she turned around he wasn't there!

"Naraku!" She screamed! "You coward! You kill all my friends and don't even have the courage to fight me!" She fell to the ground sobbing. She clutched her chest in pain. Her heart felt like it was breaking into a million tiny peaces. All was lost. She had no reason to continue to live. No want to continue to live. She would be happy to end her life here and join Inuyasha in the heavens.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Koga was walking behind Kagome and Inuyasha when they suddenly disappeared. Where had they gone? He followed after them and found himself suddenly outside his cave. The very cave where his pack resided. How had he gotten back here? Had Naraku done this to him? But why?

He entered the cave. Instantly the smell of blood reached his strong nose. His face scrunched up in repulsion, the smell was so strong and seemed to permeate throughout the air of the cave. He looked around him and saw his pack laying dead all around him. Blood coated their dead corpses. Whatever had happened, it had been a terrible battle. If only he had been here he would have been able to protect them!

Koga continued walking further and further into the cave. He saw many wolf pups unmercifully killed; He saw Ginta and Hakku also dead, their eyes staring at him as if they were blaming him for their deaths. And it was true. It was his fault they were not still alive now. He was the one to blame. His heart when out to his fallen comrades.

Finally he reached the end of the cave. Not one had survived. What ever had come through here had been strong enough to take out his entire pack! But what he saw at the back of the cave disturbed him the most. You would think seeing his whole pack lying dead would be the worst thing that could happen, but no. He saw Ayame lying on the ground, dead. Blood ran form the corner of her mouth; her eyes were blank and staring right at him.

"Ayame," He whispered stroking her blood encrusted red hair. "What happened to you? How could I let you die like this?" Without his realizing it, he began to cry. "I'm so sorry!" He pulled her towards him and held her allowing the tears to come more freely now. He didn't understand why this upset him so much. He just couldn't comprehend it. Then it all suddenly all became clear to him. "I love you Ayame. I'm so sorry I realized it too late."

He laid her body gently down and stood looking down at her. His mind was blank. Right now all he wanted to do, all he could do was cry. So he did. He cried and cried.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Miroku suddenly found himself alone with Naraku. He thought it odd that everyone else had just disappeared. But at the moment he didn't have time to think about it. He glared at Naraku, readying himself for battle.

"What's wrong Miroku? You don't seem too happy to see me." Naraku laughed evilly, "I thought we were good friends."

"Stop fooling around Naraku! I'm tired of your games! It ends now!" Without thinking, Miroku began unwinding the prayer beads from around his cursed hand.

"Stop right there!" ordered Naraku. "You are forgetting something very important monk! I am the one who gave you that curse. You cannot use it against me!"

Suddenly an unbearable pain raced through Miroku's arm. "Arg!" Miroku mumbled clutching his wrist. His worst nightmare was coming true. His Kazanaa was getting bigger by the second! There was nothing he could do to stop it! He was a dead man!

'_At least my Sango isn't here. She and the rest of the group will be safe from me, wherever they are!' _As soon as the thought appeared in his head, Sango come running out of nowhere, followed by the rest of the gang.

"Miroku! What's going on! What's happened to you?" She asked running towards him.

"No! Stay away from me!" he shouted. Half his arm was already gone. "Get away before it's too late!"

"Miroku, your hand….He….Naraku…He's using your wind tunnel to kill you…." Sango stuttered. No one moved. It was as if they were paralyzed in there places.

"I said, get away from me!" But it was too late. He watched as first Sango and then his friends were sucked into the vortex quickly spreading up his arm. In mere seconds it would consume him as well.

His friends were gone. Killed by his very own hand. Literally. They were dead. He killed them! "Naraku, you bastard! You ruined everything!"

Naraku laughed at Miroku. "It was all in a day's fun!" And he left, leaving Miroku to die alone.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It all happened so quickly Inuyasha didn't have time to react. One minute Kagome is standing beside him and the next she says she's leaving him! She was in Koga's arms kissing him like there was no tomorrow! At first he had been upset and confused. But then his anger took over.

"Kagome, what the hell are you doing!" He snapped.

Kagome sighed exasperated, "I told you already! Gosh pay attention! I realized you are wrong for me, Koga is who I want! He can provide for me so much better that you ever could! I'll get anything I'll ever want and need and plus I'll be the alpha female of the wolf demon tribe!" She squealed the last part like it was the best thing in the world. "So get over it already! You had me but you blew it! Your chance is over! Come on Koga baby, let's get going!"

"Sure thing, my love." Koga said pulling her closer to him.

"I don't think so, Kagome! You're my mate! You cannot leave me! I will not let you!" Inuyasha protested his eyes beginning to turn red.

"Since when! We never mated! We were going to but you ran off with Kikyo! That's when I realized who I really wanted!" Kagome crossed her arms.

"What! We killed Kikyo! She's dead!" Inuyasha said confused.

"I'm not dead! I'm right here!" Kikyo said suddenly appearing. "Don't you remember? That night…under the stars?" Kikyo placed her hand on his shoulder and tilted her head in a flirty manner.

"I don't know what the hell you are talking about, but it's all lies!" He turned to Kagome. "Don't believe her Kagome! I don't love her, I love you! Please, you gotta believe that!"

"I'm tired of your frequent lies, Inuyasha! I'm with Koga and you get Kikyo. You should be happy it was your decision! And _I_ have made mine!" Kagome turned to Koga and smiled. "I'm going to spend the rest of my days with Koga!" She leaned towards Koga and kissed him. "Come on lets go! I'm tired of arguing with him!"

"Kagome, no!" Inuyasha reached for her but was stopped by Kikyo. "Let go!" He tried to yank his arm free but she seemed too strong!

"No! You don't need her. You've got me! Let her go with him!" Kikyo almost growled but the smile never left her face.

"I can't!" Inuyasha watched as Koga scooped Kagome bridal style in his arms and sped off in his usual whirlwind of dust, leaving Inuyasha behind with Kikyo. "No." He couldn't live without Kagome. She had become his world. And if he had to live in it without her, he didn't want to live at all!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Takashi was all alone. Tessa was gone and so where the others. They had all left him. Somehow they had all lost trust in him. They thought he was the enemy. That he was just another one of Naraku's tricks. They thought he was working with Naraku! But he wasn't! It was all a lie! Why couldn't they believe him! He hadn't even met Naraku he absolutely hated him! What he had done… it disgusted him!

And yet, here he was again left wandering in this nothingness. Alone in the world once again. Was this how he was meant to live his life? With no one to love, or hold close to his heart? Normally this wouldn't have bothered him. But after meeting Tessa, that had all changed. They could have been something together. He knew he was developing feelings for her. Maybe even love. Who knows? And now…he'll never know. They were all gone…again.

He continued to walk in the nothingness that was now his life. He didn't know where he was or how he got here. This swirling gray mist was to be his new lonesome home. He would accept his fate. This is was the gods had given him.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Shippo just didn't understand what was going on anymore. Somehow he and Kirira had gotten separated form the rest of the group. They had been walking for what seemed like hours with no sign of anybody.

"Don't worry, Kirira we'll find them." Said Shippo patting the neko demon on the head.

"Rowr!" Kirira agreed.

"Look!" Said Shippo, "There they are!" Together they ran towards their friends only to find them arguing.

"I'm tired of this Inuyasha! I'm going home for good this time! Come on Tessa!" Kagome shouted.

"Good riddance!" Inuyasha said walking in the other direction.

"When will you guys ever stop this stupid fighting! It never ends!" Miroku said angrily.

"Inuyasha is the one that starts it and he never apologizes!" said Sango crossing her arms. "You should be saying this to him! It's his fault they always argue!"

"Will you guys just stop this! There is no reason to shout like this!" Said Takashi trying to be the peace maker.

"You shut up!" They all said at once.

"Okay! I'm sorry! I was just trying to help!"

And they all started the argument again. In the end it ended with Kagome and Tessa going home through the well, Inuyasha walking off into the forest, Sango headed home to her village, Miroku went home to his mentor and Takashi just left to who knows where.

"Hey guys! What was that all about! Where are you all going?" Shippo called after them all. But it was like no one could here him, like he wasn't even there. "What about me?" He said in a small voice. He leaned against his only friend left, Kirira who began purring to comfort him as he cried.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Tessa was so scared! She was all alone in Feudal Japan! She didn't know how to defend herself like everyone else. She hadn't spent times learning to training to better use her special gifts like everyone else. They knew what to expect around here. What if he got attacked by a demon? Takashi was no where to be seen! So he wasn't going to be able to help!

Somehow once she took no more than two paces inside Naraku's hideout she had been separated form everyone and transported into the forest! All she wanted was to find her friends before she got herself killed!

She was paranoid of every little noise she heard. A bird chirping in a tree, the leaves blowing in the wind, any noise she heard caused her heart to beat faster. There was just something too eerie about all this that was going on.

She continued walking becoming more and more frantic. Soon the trees around her began to look like monsters with dark horrid faces. The branches looked like long clawed arms. Tessa quickened her pace and ran faster and faster. She began to hear terrifying howls and ear piercing screeches coming from behind her. Something was chasing her! Faster and faster she ran until her foot caught on a protruding stone and she fell. Hard. She cried out in pain.

Without wasting another second she was on her feet and running again. Whatever was chasing her was not going to get her without a fight! She ran for awhile when she noticed everything had gone quiet. But she didn't slow her pace, in fact she ran even faster. She glanced behind her and saw nothing but a blur of green.

Before she even had time to react something shot out and grabbed her by the ankle. "NO!" She screamed as she fell. It wrapped around her body and began to squeeze her to death. She tried to fight it off but it was too strong for her. Her breathing became labored and all she could think about was how she was going to die here alone, without even saying a goodbye to her family! And the worst part was not even seeing Takashi again. This adventure for her was over before it had even started!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sesshomaru wasn't fooled by Naraku's tricks. He couldn't make this Sesshomaru fall as easily as he assumed the others had. Such weaklings they all were. They let their emotions get in the way of the task at hand. Just like his father had done and what happened to him? He got himself killed! But This Sesshomaru would learn form his father's mistakes. He would not show such weakness!

Naraku had tried to trick him with the death of Rin, but it didn't work. Sesshomaru was much smarter than that. He knew for a fast that Rin was safe and with Jaken. Plus "Rin" had reeked of foul magic. Baka Naraku. When would he learn, that this Sesshomaru does not like to be played. Naraku was only postponing the inevitable. His death! Today he would die and there was just nothing he could do about it!

But, Sesshomaru sighed, he probably should go search for his brother and his weak companions. He may need them to distract Naraku and his incarnate slaves. It would be unwise for him to let them die without using them to his advantage.

So he trudged onward, following the somewhat distressed sent of his brother. _'Weak! How can he not see that this is a trap set by that bastard Naraku!' _ Sesshomaru thought disgusted to call him his brother.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Suddenly Sango was back home in the village she grew up in, the village that had been destroyed so long ago by a horde of demons. But the village didn't look like it had been destroyed. It looked…Normal, like nothing had ever happened.

"Sango!" called a voice she thought she would never hear again.

"Father!" Sango turned and ran into his arms.

Her father chuckled and hugged his daughter back. "What has gotten into you, silly girl! Come on we have a job to take care of!" He grabbed her hand and led her into their hut.

Sango stood in the doorway as he gathered his demon slaying supplies. Sango they couldn't go on this job. They would all die! "Father!" she said. He stopped what he was doing and listened. "Why don't we just skip this job and let someone else do it?"

"What has gotten into you today, Sango? You know we are the best for the job! And we need the money!" Her father said telling his daughter she had no choice in the matter.

"But Father!"

"No buts!" her Father stopped her from continuing. "We are doing this exterminations whether you want to or not!"

Things went by so fast after that. Before she knew is she and her family of demon slayers were at the home of the lord that needed the demon exterminated. This is where it all happened! The place where they all died! Sango just stood there unable to do anything. She was frozen in fear. She knew no matter what she did she wouldn't be able to stop them. Their minds were set.

She watched on as her brother once again killed their father and the he himself was killed. "NO!" she ran to his side and sly beside him, her own woods causing her much discomfort but she ignored the pain. She lay down beside her brother and cried. This couldn't be real! How was this happening again! Why was this happening again! It just wasn't fair! None of it was! This is what had fueled her hatred for that retched demon Naraku! But now she didn't have the strength to fight him!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ayame finally caught up to Koga. She came across a large hut that reeked of a strong demonic aura. She knew an aura as strong as this could only belong to one person; Naraku. And Koga's scent trail went right into the aura! She had to go after him! She just knew it in her heart that he was in danger! She had to get in there and save him! What was it with males and never thinking before they did something as stupid as this? They always had to be macho and tough!

Not wasting another second Ayame raced inside the fortress as fast as her demon legs could carry her. She was on a mission, a mission to find her future dimwitted mate! One day he would see how perfect and right she was for him, one day. She followed his sent and her heart beat quickened. She could sense he was in distress but not harmed. Now she was confused. What had happened?

She found him kneeling on the ground holding something and he seemed to be crying over it. Was he seeing something that she wasn't? And then he spoke.

"I love you Ayame. I'm so sorry I realized it too late."

Ayame could here the tears in his voice. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Did he just say he loved her? She couldn't believe it! Without really thinking she slowly began to walk towards him as he stood and continued to stare at the ground. She wanted to confront him and see if his words were true.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naraku watched from Kanna's mirror, as each youkai, hanyou and human fell for his trap. All of them that is, except Sesshomaru and that girl Ayame. They were the ones that were gonna cause the problems! He would put an end to them now! "Kagura!" He called for his incarnate sharply.

"Yes master?" Kagura stepped forward waiting for her lord's orders. Evidently he didn't like something he saw in Kanna's mirror and was using her to take care of it. How expendable she always seemed to be!

"I want you and that boy Kohaku to take care of Sesshomaru and that female wolf demon. They are trying to ruin my plans and I will not stand for it! You will destroy them or you better not come back alive!" Naraku threatened.

"As you wish." Kagura nodded and left the room. How could he treat her so! She had served him and done everything she ever asked of him! Sure she did try to escape once…Maybe he was not getting her back for that. And now she had to do the one thing she hoped she would have never had too; kill Sesshomaru.

She walked outside and found the boy, Kohaku sharpening his weapon. "Come on runt! On Naraku's orders we are to kill Sesshomaru and the female wolf demon!"

Kohaku nodded and climbed onto her feather. Together they flew into the air searching for their targets. Neither spoke a word. They just wanted to do their job and get it over with.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

**Wow. I think that is the longest chapter I have ever written! Over 4,000 words and 10 pages! For me that is extremely good! I never thought I would be able to have a chapter be this long! I hope you all liked it! Only about 2 to 3 more chapters are left! I know it's hard to believe! At least it is for me! I never thought I would ever have a story be this long! I know there are some that are like 50 chapters but this one is long for me. **

**It took me two days working about three hours a day to write this chapter! I put a lot of thought into it. I hope it shows! **

**Thank you all my reviewers, I love you all! He he. This is one of the things I look forward to when I come home from school! Please take time to read my other stories! Thanks! Pleas R & R! **

**Yay! Berii got to edit this chapter! At least I think she did. Lol. Jk. **

**Clouds of the Sky**


	24. His Plan Fails!

**Chapter 24 His Plan Fails! **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: I'm so happy you all reviewed! You are all so cool! Thank you! **

**Flower Kid- Okay I went and looked at the chapter you reviewed and I can't find the part you are talking about…But I do know in my early chapters of this story they are not too good. I have made them better, but I still need to fix a few more things. I just haven't gotten around to it! I keep starting other things! **

**Sango17- Thanks! Smiles. I got this chapter up as soon as I could! I will continue to read your story and look forward to your updates! **

**Foxywolfkagome-Thank you for reviewing. Glad you liked it. **

**angel61991- I updated!**

**StarfireGreencoon-Thanks, I'm so glad you like it! **

**heavens lil cherry-Thanks! Here it is! Sorry it took me so long! **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sesshomaru found his brother, not surprisingly, trapped. He knew his brother was weak but he never thought he was weak enough to get himself ensnared by something so weak as vines! They had wound themselves around his hanyou brother's arm. Inuyasha seemed to be yanking at the vines and shouting something about Kagome leaving him, or whatever. Sesshomaru didn't really care. All he wanted was to free his brother so they could go after Naraku. But still it shamed him to see his brother fall pray to an obvious trap as this.

Sesshomaru began walking towards his brother when the wind around him began to pick up. He looked up and saw Kagura descending towards him on one of her famous feathers. She whore a cocky grin on her face as she landed not far from him.

"Nice seeing you, Sesshomaru. How have you been all this time?" She asked tilting her head off to the side. "Did you miss me?"

"I don't have time for any of your games! If you are here to fight me, then lets get it over with! The sooner I destroy you the sooner I can help my brother and kill your master Naraku." Sesshomaru said coldly. He did not have time for these games! Sesshomaru was tired of being here! He wanted to destroy Naraku now! What was with all these delays! First his brother and now Kagura? When would it end?

"I am here to fight you, but not because I _want_ to. Naraku is watching me. He always is! So I at least have to make it look like I battled you and lost. Please do this for me! I promise I can help you! I know things about Naraku others don't! I know his weaknesses! You just have to help me! Set me free!" Kagura whispered quickly.

Sesshomaru remained silent for a few moments. He thought about what she was saying. She did have a point. She may prove useful if defeating Naraku. They may need her in the end. "Fine, I will help you. But if I find out this is a ploy….I will not hesitate to kill you on the spot!" Sesshomaru nodded his head. He had new admiration for this woman. It took guts to go against your master. He liked that.

"Thank you." Kagura said taking a step back. She flung out her fan and attacked. "Fuujin no Mai!"

Her wind blades shot out at Sesshomaru. He easily dodged every one of them. He then unsheathed his sword and swung it towards Kagura. He used low energy so as not to hurt her severely. Kagura didn't even attempt to dodge the attack and was flung backwards with out the blade even touching her. She hit the ground with a thud and pretended to be unconscious. She hoped this worked! She so desperately wanted it to!

Sesshomaru then walked over to his brother and with one swipe of his poison talons broke the vines trapping him. Inuyasha fell to the ground. The spell was broken. He quickly got to his feet, confused.

"What happened?" Inuyasha asked his brother. "One minute Kagome was running off with that wolf butt, Koga and the next minute I'm here with you."

"You, my brother were under some kind of spell. You are so weak! Trapped by mere vines! I can only imagine that Kagome and the others are trapped much the same way." Sesshomaru said coolly.

"Kagome! We have to find them!" Inuyasha said ignoring his brother's harsh words. "Wait. How come you weren't trapped?"

"I was smart enough to know it was all a trick set up by the unholy beast, Naraku! You on the other hand…."

"Come on! We have to find the others!" Inuyasha said beginning to run. He had to find Kagome. He just knew she was in some kind of danger!

Sesshomaru glanced one more time behind him before following after his brother. He looked to where Kagura had been but she was gone. He smiled, which surprised even him! Without wasting any more time he ran after his brother.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

To Takashi it had seemed like hours since he had been trapped in this world of complete and utter nothingness. He hated this place with a passion! It was just so lonely! And the one thing he hated the most was being alone. It was his worst fear! The one thing he hoped would never happen to him and yet it had.

Takashi had just about given up hope when a bright light shown down on him. He shielded his eyes and tried to focus on the figuring coming towards him through the golden light. As the figure got closer he began to notice things. The person was a woman and….and….she looked so much like him! Who was she! Was she his mother, his birth mother? He so desperately hoped she was. How many times had he dreamed of meeting her?

"Who are you? Are you going to hurt me?" Takashi said trying to make sense of it all.

"No Takashi I am not here to hurt you, but to help you." The woman said.

"How do you know my name?" Takashi taking a step back.

"I am the one who gave you that name." The woman stated simply.

"What?" Takashi stepped forward and got a better look at the woman standing before him. She was just so beautiful. Her hair was a shade of golden yellow he had never seen before and went way past her shoulders. Her eyes were green just like his own, and her skin was very pale. She looked dazzling. Just as he often pictured her to be. "Mother?"

"Yes, that's me." The woman smiled.

"I don't know what to say. I have so many questions for you!" Takashi said running a hand through his black hair.

"We have plenty of time. Ask me anything."

"Why did you abandon me?"

"You weren't abandoned. Your father and I were being hunted by a demon who wanted our power. We had reason to believe he didn't know you existed yet and wanted to keep it that way. So, in order to save your life we gave you up. Yes it was a human family but we knew they would take good care of you and we made them promise not to tell you anything about us. Because then the demon may be able to find you that way. All we wanted was for you to grow up safely." She said sadly.

"Did the demon find you?" Takashi asked. He already knew the answer to the question but he had to ask it anyway.

"Yes. Eventually he did." She said shaking her head with remorse.

Takashi hung his head. "Why are you telling me this now?"

"Because that demon….is Naraku."

Takashi looked at her in surprise. "Naraku? He's the one that killed you! They to avenge your death I will kill him!" Takashi clenched his jaw angrily.

"You must be careful! When he sees you in battle he may realize who you are. Fight hard my son."

"Wait! Before you go, can you tell me yours and my father's name?"

"My name is Naomi and you father's is Katsu."

"Thank you." Takashi said truly grateful. "I just have one more question."

"What is it, my son?"

"What kind of demon am I?" This was the question he had wanted the answer to the most out of anything.

"That is something you already know, deep down you have always known. It was something we hid deep in your memory to save you. Look hard and you will find it." She walked towards him and placed her hand gently on his head. Takashi reveled in her gently touch. Her hand was so warm. "Remember." She said.

Takashi closed his eyes and tried to remember. He searched his mind until he found what he was looking for. "I'm a…." He began surprised by what he found.

"Yes." Naomi said. "I'm sorry but I must go now. I don't belong in this world. They only let me leave to help you."

Takashi nodded. "Thanks you. Tell father that I don't blame you for what you did. If I were in you position I would have done the same thing."

"I will my son. He will be happy to hear that. Now go save the girl! She needs your help! " With the wave of her hand she was gone. Takashi looked around him and noticed he was no longer in the world of nothingness. He was now back in the courtyard of Naraku's hideout. Takashi had no time to think about what had just happened. He raced off in search of Tessa, somehow knowing she was in danger and he would be the one to save her.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Inuyasha finally found Kagome sitting on the ground crying and screaming. His heart ached for her. He didn't know what she was seeing but he knew it was something that was killing her. As he got closer to her he noticed her hand was placed over her heart and she was talking earnestly.

"Inuyasha no! Don't leave me! You can't die on me now!" She said.

Inuyasha could feel her anguish like it was his own. He bent down beside her and wrapped his arms around her but she didn't seem to even notice he was there. "Kagome," He began softly, "It's not real. What you are seeing is only a trick set up by Naraku. Come back to me."

Kagome seemed not to be hearing him. Her crying continued and she began to stare off into space. "Kagome!" Inuyasha said more earnestly. "Kagome! Listen to me!" She still didn't respond. "Kagome! Snap out of this!" He began to shake her. "All of this isn't real!"

Suddenly the spell over her was broken. "Inuyasha? Is that you?" Kagome asked not believing what she was seeing.

"Yes! Kagome it's me!" He stopped shaking her and hugged her tighter this time.

"Inuyasha! I thought Naraku had killed you and everyone else! You were dying in my arms and talking about how you saw you parents and they were calling to you! I tried to stop you from leaving me but it didn't work!" Kagome began to sob openly. "You left me and I felt as if my heart was breaking! It hurt so much!"

"Shh. Kagome everything is okay now. It was all just a trick set up by Naraku." He held her for a few minutes and let her cry. He looked up at Sesshomaru who had his back to them as if he was trying to give them some kind of privacy. "Now we have to go find the others, okay? They are probably in the same trouble as we were."

"Okay." Kagome sniffled.

Inuyasha helped her to her feet. When she regained her composure they all ran off searching for the remaining missing members of their strange group.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

When Takashi finally found Tessa saw was struggling on the ground. Somehow she had gotten herself trapped in some kind of vine. He knew she must be seeing something else, just like he was not long ago. Looking at her he saw she was scared out of her wits. With one swipe of his clawed hand he broke the vines, freeing her.

When Tessa noticed her restraints were got she quickly sat up. "What happened?" She asked Takashi. "One minute I was in a wooded area trapped by some demon and the next I'm here with you."

"First of all, it's wasn't a demon. I think it was just an illusion set up by Naraku to trick you." Takashi said smartly.

"Oh." Was all Tessa could say. "But it felt so real."

"Yeah I know. It felt real for me too. And guess what?" Takashi said taking a seat down beside her. "I found out what happened to my parents! They didn't abandon me or anything! They were killed by Naraku!"

"What! He killed your parents!"

"Yeah! I know!" Takashi retold what his mother had told him. About why they gave him up and, their names and he even described his mother. "She was so beautiful Tessa!"

"I'm so happy for you!" And she really was. He finally got the closure he had been seeking.

"Thanks! We better get going. I bet the others are in trouble too."

"Yeah. Let's go find them."

Takashi helped Tessa to her feet and together they walked off in search of their friends.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ayame was about to question Koga about what was going on when a boy appeared out from no where her. A human boy.

"Step away from him." The boy said with no emotion shown in his voice of his face.

"What? Why?" Ayame asked confused. Why was a human boy ordering her around? Why did he think he could tell her what to do?

"Because if you don't _he_ will kill you." The boy said.

"Who? Naraku? Is he near here? Did he do this to Koga?"

"Get away from here before he kills you and leave Koga alone. He is part of Naraku's plan and you are tying to ruin it."

"_I will not_ leave Koga here to die! _I will not_ let Naraku kill him! You can't tell me what to do! You are only a weak human!"

_KILL HER! _The voice whispered across his mind. _KILL HER! _"No!" Kohaku screamed startling Ayame. He fell to his knees holding his head.

"What's going on? What's wrong? Are you okay?" Ayame asked feeling concern for the human boy. Maybe she had been a little harsh to him.

"Stay BACK!" Kohaku ordered shooting his weapon at her. Ayame was barely able to move out of the way in time.

"What is your problem?" Ayame asked getting angry. "Are you trying to kill me?"

Kohaku didn't bother a reply. He just continued to throw it weapon at her, trying to kill her. Ayame didn't know what to do. He was human and she didn't want to hurt him, besides even if she wanted to she couldn't get close enough anyway.

"Koga!" She yelled as she dodged another attack. "Koga! Snap out of it!" The weapon came at her again, this time closer than the last. "Koga!"

Koga thought he heard Ayame calling to him but he didn't believe his ears. It had to be his imagination. I mean, she was lying dead here, right before him.

_Koga! _He heard her call his name again. Maybe it wasn't his imagination and her spirit was here to haunt him. _KOGA! _A sharp pain ran down his back. He fell to his knees in a shock of pain. What the hell? He blinked his eyes a couple of times and saw Ayame standing right in front of him. Her face was so near his he could see the concern in her beautiful eyes.

"Ayame? Is that you? You're not dead?" Koga shook his head as if he wasn't believing what he was seeing.

"No baka! I'm alive! You must have been under some spell set up by the hanyou Naraku! Now hurry that boy is trying to kill me!"

Koga turned around just as Kohaku's weapon shot towards him. With ease he caught the weapon in his head and yanked it. Not expecting this Kohaku was thrown forward. He flew through the air and landed on the ground with a thud. The impact knocked him out.

"Is he gonna be okay?" Ayame wondered.

"Yeah, I just knocked him out. He'll wake up in a couple of hours."

"Good. Koga-" Ayame started to saw but was immediately stopped when Koga wrapped his arms around her.

"I thought you were dead! I thought you were dead and it was all my fault!" Koga pulled back and looked into her eyes. "I'm sorry it took me so long to realize it, but I love you Ayame. I love you."

"Koga!" Ayame said hugging him again. "Are you serious! You really love me?" Ayame pulled back from the hug and looking into his blue eyes.

"Yes, Ayame. I love you and want you to me my mate."

"Omigosh! Koga!" Ayame didn't know what to say.

"So will you except?"

"Of course! You don't know how long I've dreamed of this moment!"

Koga chuckled. "Come. We should start looking for the others."

Ayame nodded and followed after him.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naraku slammed his fist into the ground, creating a large hole in the floorboards. "They both failed me!" He said angrily after seeing that both Kagura and Kohaku had failed to stop Ayame and Sesshomaru. "Good help is so hard to find these days! I guess I'll have to do everything my self! Kanna you stay here." Naraku ordered.

"Yes Milord." Kanna said dutifully.

Naraku left the room muttering obscenities as he went.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kagome, Inuyasha, and Sesshomaru quickly found Miroku by his horrid screams. When they found him, he was on his knees screaming something about his Kazanaa. He seemed genuinely upset about something and kept muttering about how sorry he was.

Kagome and Inuyasha looked at each other and instantly knew what he was seeing. Poor Miroku! They walked towards him and Inuyasha broke the vines that were slowly winding themselves up his arm and across his upper body. To Miroku this must have looked like his wind tunnel was sucking him up. Inuyasha forcefully but gently shook Miroku bring him back to reality.

"What happened? I thought I was being sucked up by my Kazanaa? I saw myself pull you guys inside it as well!" He said looking from Kagome, to Inuyasha to, Sesshomaru and back again.

"It was an illusion cast by Naraku." Kagome said simply.

"A weak illusion. I was able to figure out it was a trick!" Sesshomaru said crossing his arms.

"Have you found Sango yet?" Miroku asked worriedly.

"No. We still have to find Takashi and Tessa, Shippo and Kirira, and Sango." Inuyasha answered.

"Well then let's get going!" Miroku said getting to his feet. "We have to find them before it's too late!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Takashi and Tessa hadn't gone far when they heard crying. Perplexed they continued walking until they came across the owner of the cries.

"It's Shippo and Kirira!" Tessa shouted excitedly. She quickened her pace until she was upon them. Poor little Shippo seemed to be crying.

"Shippo? What's wrong?" Tessa asked the child. Was he under a spell like she was? What had he seen?

"Is he okay?" Takashi asked.

"I don't know. It's like he doesn't even know we're here."

Shippo began to hear voices and he thought he felt someone rubbing his back. When he looked up he saw Kirira was looking around like she could sense something.

"What is it, Kirira? Do you see something?"

"Rowr!" Kirira said.

Shippo looked around him searching. The voices began to get louder and slowly instead of being in the forest near the well he was in the courtyard again and Tessa and Takashi were sitting around him.

"How did you guys get here? What happened? I thought you all were fighting and left me!" The Kitsune said.

"No that must have been the illusion Naraku tried to trick you with." Takashi answered nodding his head.

"So you guys didn't really leave me?" Shippo asked the frown leaving his face as a smile took its place.

"Nope!" Takashi said patting Shippo's head. "We would never leave you!"

Shippo giggled happily and jumped into his arms.

"Come on you two! We need to find the others!" Tessa said beginning to leave.

"We're coming!" Takashi carried Shippo in his arms and followed Tessa. Kirira was not far behind.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

When Sango came into view Miroku ran to her. She appeared to be dead and was lying on the ground face first. As Miroku flipped her over they rest of the party reached him.

"Is she dead?" Asked Kagome on the verge of tears. If they were too late and Sango had…died, she didn't know what she would do. Sango had become her best friend!

Miroku placed two fingers on her neck to check for a pulse. He sighed with relieve. "No she _is_ still alive." Miroku looked up at them before turning his attention back to Sango. "Sango, wake up." He said moving the hair from her eyes. "What you're seeing is not real. It's only a dream."

Sango's eyes began to flutter before they opened. "What's going on?"

"Naraku tricked us all. He created an illusion as a way to stop us. But he failed." Miroku said.

"…." Sango didn't say anything as her eyes began to tear up. She sat up and hugged the Monk. "It was so real, Miroku! I saw them all die again! My whole family! I watched as they were killed again by my brother and there was nothing I could do to stop it!"

"It's okay! It's all over now!" He rocked her back and forth. "We'll make Naraku pay for hurting us! After today he will be dead! I promise you!"

Sango continued to cry and Miroku let her. "Thank you." She said when she had finished her cry.

"Don't mention it." Miroku smiled and helped her to her feet.

"Are you okay now?" Asked Kagome genuinely worried about her friend.

"Yes. Thanks for your concern."

Kagome nodded.

"We need to get going!" Said Inuyasha. "We still have to find Takashi, Tessa, Shippo and Kirira!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

They had searched for hours, looking for the last four of their friends. Where were they? Had Naraku already killed them or was he holding the hostage in his large hut? That was the only place they hadn't looked in. They were about to enter when……

"Guys! We found you!" Tessa called from behind. All heads turned to face her.

Kagome ran to her cousin and hugged her with all her might. "I was so worried about you! We couldn't find you no matter how hard we looked!"

"We couldn't find you either! We have been searching forever!" Tessa squeezed her cousin.

Kagome broke the hug and turned to Takashi. At that moment Shippo wasted to time in jumping into Kagome's arms.

"I was so scared Naraku had already killed you!" Shippo cried.

"I know. I was scared too. But you are safe now. I have you." Kagome said trying to reassure him. "Thank you Takashi for taking such good care of him for me."

"My pleasure." Takashi smiled. "Shippo is like a little brother to me."

"Guys," Inuyasha said interrupting the happy reunion, "Now that we are all back together let's get rid of Naraku once and for all!"

"Yes. The sooner we do this the sooner I can leave you bunch of weaklings." Added Sesshomaru.

"I think I will be the one getting rid of you!" Naraku casually walked towards them from inside his fortress. "Now that you are all back together I can finally kill you!" He threw his head back and laughed manically.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kanna sat in the room wondering what was going on. Naraku had left her hours ago and all she her was the sound of the wind blowing. Shouldn't she have heard a great battle raging out there? She began to worry. Did this mean Naraku had won? If so then why hadn't he come back yet? Or was he dead? Something told her where ever he was he was still alive. She had a feeling if he were dead she would know it. After all he had created her.

The screeching of the door being opened startled her from her reverie. Was it Naraku? Had he finally returned to her with the news of his victory? She braced herself. Surely if he was back he would no longer need her and now was when he would kill her as well. She took in a deep breath and saw…Kagura enter the room? But she saw Sesshomaru kill her with his sword!

"Kagura! I thought you were dead! Master and I both watched as Sesshomaru killed you! We saw you die!"

"That was the plan, Kanna. I wanted it to look as though I had been killed. Today Naraku is going to die and we are going to help do it!" Kagura said with triumph. "Today is the day we will be set free to do as we wish! After today we will no longer be ordered around!"

"But how? Sooner or later Master will find out of your trickery! And then he will not be pleased! Surely he will kill you! Kagura this is a bad idea! He holds your heart in his hands!"

"By the time that happens he will be dead! I already have a plan worked out! We can use your mirror!" Kagura said enthusiastically. "Please tell me you'll do it! In order for my plan to work I need you! Please say you'll help!"

Kanna remained silent for a few minutes. If this worked…She and her sister could live in peace! No more worrying about how much longer you have left to live! No more worrying about failing your master! "What are you thinking, my sister?" Kanna asked beginning to accept her sister's plan. It was either now or never! She would rather die trying to escape than die by her Master's hand when he no longer needed her.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**YAY! I did it! I got chapter 24 up! It didn't take me as long as I expected it would! This chapter is longer than the last one! Over 4,400 words! And 13 pages! It's the longest chapter I have ever done! I hope you liked it! Please tell me you do! It took me a long time to type up and I worked really hard on it! **

**I bet you all knew Naraku's plan was obviously going to fail! I mean he is the bad guy of the story……We can't let him get the upper hand. Can we? But will they win the real battle against Naraku? You'll just have to wait until the next chapter to find out, my friends! Can you bear it? Is the suspense killing you? MUAHAHAHAHAHAH! Please R & R! Thank you! **

**Clouds of the Sky**


	25. Naraku!

**Chapter 25 Naraku! **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: **

**What you all need to understand is that this is not how Inuyasha ended. I just used some things from the show to….add to my ending. Inuyasha ends totally different from how I say they defeated Naraku, Okay? In the Anime, they do not defeat Naraku. It just ends. **

**I want to that these people for taking time to actually reply to my authors note! You guys helped a lot! _Djl, Angel452, Anonymous, Taeniaea,_**_ **sassysango26, setsunakutteyume,** **Shay-Shei, heavens lil cherry, Ray, sparkinu, LanierShazar, coyote, Roycerules, Inuyasha05, Sesshoumarugurl416.**_ **You all really helped me a lot! Thank you for all your support! It really means a lot to me! **

**_Sailor Moon1996_- I'm not using the end of Inu. I am making up my own ending but to do that I need to reveal some things from the last few Inu episodes. And Inuyasha doesn't really end for the Anime. It does but not the way you would want it to. Naraku is still alive…and stuff like that. **

**Taeniaea- I'm glad you liked it! Thank you for your review! You actually were the first for this chapter. **

**kmkoolj2010- Thank you for reviewing! I think this is the first time I have gotten a review from you! **

**VampireAlexanderluver- Thank you! **

**ryiko at 13- Thank you. And I was thinking the same thing you were about Kagome having a sword. I just didn't know how I should put it in there. Maybe if I make a sequel or I don't know if I'm just going to keep this one going for awhile. But thanks! **

**bullseye1985- Yeah I sure am planning on doing a few aftermath chapters. So you will know what happens with Tessa and Takashi and the rest of the Inu gang. And how lucky you are! You review and the next day I post the chapter! How cool is that! Lol. Jk. **

**Since most of you don't mind or don't care I am going to go a head and write the chapter how I wanted it with the spoilers. But I won't tell you what they are just let you know they are there. Which is good because I think the story is better this way. So thanks again for taking time out of your busy schedules to give me some input! I know you all just are so busy with other things! Lol. **

**InuyashaLuver37- You reviewed Chapters 11 and 12 and I know only Inuyasha can wield Tetsusaiga, but for my story I need it to be so Sesshomaru could also but for you r benefit I will go back and make up and explanation as to why he could wield it suddenly. Yes in chapter 12 the great Sesshomaru did smile! OMG it's the end of the world! Time to die! He smiled because I wanted him to smile. Characters can be changed slightly for the benefit of your story. Jaken…Oh well. And thanks for not blaming me. **

**Goku's Sister- Glad you like it! Sorry I took a little bit to update.**

**And to those of you not wanting the spoilers I have written especially for you another chapter. It's right after this one. I hate disappointing people…it's a weakness I acquired from my mother. Blame it on her. **

**Sorry I took a little while to update. I did have two chapters to write and I kinda got a little stuck. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The Inuyasha group readied for battle. The biggest battle they would ever have to experience would be happening very soon. Some may die. And if they did, they knew it wouldn't be for nothing as long as the bastard Naraku went down in the process. That was all they could hope for. As long as Naraku was killed, they knew everything would be okay. Everything would turn out fine.

They knew they couldn't defeat Naraku simply by just killing him. They had to first destroy his heart. If they succeeded in destroying his heart he would be gone, dead, destroyed, vanquished, forever removed from this realm. How ever you chose to word it, he would no longer cause problems. But Naraku was smart in the sense he wouldn't just leave it lying around for someone to find. He had it carefully hidden. That, in itself was the hardest part of all. How were they going to get past Naraku long enough to search for it? That they did not know. But what they did know was that Kagome would be the one to search for it. After all she had held the baby that was Naraku's heart. She, out of any of them would be the best chance they had at finding it.

Just how they were going to do this….none of them knew. The only plan they had was to play it by ear. So they readied for battle. Naraku began to grow in size until he was this massive spider standing before them.

"Kukukukukukuku!" He cackled. "This is where you all die!" He shot forth one of his tentacles straight towards Kagome.

With skill she easily dodged his attack.

"My, my! You, little miko or should I say hanyou have gotten quicker and stronger! You no longer depend on others to take care of you! I'm surprised! You must be so proud of yourself!"

"Shut up Naraku! Let's just get this battle over with! The sooner we kill you the better!" Kagome retorted. She aimed and shot one of her arrows at Naraku. Her attack easily shot off one of his tentacles. Immediately the appendage began to reform back onto the evil demon.

"Damn it! It's not going to work that way! We need to find his heart!" Koga stomped his foot angrily.

"Kaze no Kizu!" Inuyasha's attack hit Naraku square in the chest. Sango then shot out her Hiraikotsu; Miroku tried some sutras, while Takashi shot forth a ball of light and Sesshomaru merely swung his sword sending forth an immense amount of power.

Ayame and Koga stood back and watched from a far for now, waiting for their moment to jump in.

Tessa stayed back with Shippo keeping him safe from harms way. Each attack hit Naraku in turn, but any damage they inflicted was immediately healed. In Tessa's eyes all seemed the lost. But they weren't ready to give up just yet.

"Kukukukuku! You might as way surrender now! You're attempts are all futile!" Naraku taunted. "You'll never win! You can never beat me!"

"We'll see about that!" Said Takashi. "Today will be your death!"

"Over confident are we? What makes you think you can defeat me?"

"I may not be able to defeat you alone but with the help of my friends, together we will take you down!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Kagura, what's your plan?" Kanna asked. "You can't forget about Hakudoushi and Naraku's heart."

"I know, Kanna. You should know I have been thinking about my escape for a long time. Almost since the day I was created." Kagura answered smoothly. "So believe me sister when I say, I haven't forgotten about them."

"I just want to make sure. When dealing with Naraku you can not have any flaws. He's very tricky." Kanna said in her unemotional voice.

"I realize this. Now, first where has Naraku hidden his heart?" Kagura asked.

"Follow me." Kanna said.

With Kanna leading the way, Kagura followed her sister down a dark corridor. It seemed as if it would never end….until finally Kanna stopped before a room. To the untrained eye it would appear to be unguarded. But Kagura knowing Naraku knew better. Preparing for the worst, Kagura reached forward to slide open the door.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The battle against Naraku continued to rage on. About an hour had gone by and neither side seemed to be getting the upper hand. But the Inu gang was beginning to get tired. Even the great Sesshomaru! _(Surprising aye?)_ Koga and Ayame looked as if they wouldn't be able to hold out much longer.

"Are you getting tired yet? Ready to give up?" Naraku taunted. "I can see it on all your faces. You all can't take much more of this! It's only a matter of time before I kill you all! So why not give up? I can promise you it will be quick and painless."

"Never!" Kagome yelled. "We will never give up! Not until we kill you!"

"We'll see about that miko. Sadly if Kikyou couldn't defeat me what makes you think you can? You are in fact her reincarnation, are you not?"

Kagome narrowed her eyes at Naraku before she began speaking. "I am **_not_** Kikyou and I never will be! We may have the same soul but we are entirely different people!"

"We'll see about that!" Once again Naraku shot forth his tentacle straight for her. He seemed to be directing most of his blows towards her, forcing Inuyasha to always be worried about her. It was as if he felt she was the greatest threat of them all. Whatever the reason is was beginning to make Inuyasha angry.

Without wasting anytime Inuyasha jumped protectively in front of Kagome and sliced Naraku's appendage clean off. But Naraku was ready for this and without wasting a beat shot forth another one of his tentacles straight through Inuyasha's stomach before he could even raise his Tetsusaiga to deflect it.

Inuyasha fell back into the open arms of Kagome. "Inuyasha? Inuyasha!" She cried.

"I'm fine Kagome." Inuyasha said struggling to get to his feet. "He only wounded me. I'm not down yet." He reassured her. Kagome nodded sadly.

"Kagome!" Called Sango. "Watch out!"

Kagome looked up to see Naraku charging towards her. He seemed to think with Inuyasha wounded Kagome would be an easy target. Kagome looked around. Her friends were to far away to aid her. She was all on her own with this one. Inuyasha tried to step in front of Kagome to protect her, but Kagome gently pushed him aside.

Naraku grabbed Kagome by her throat and held her high in the hair. "I've got you now, young miko! Now I will kill you!"

Kagome didn't bother a reply and only smiled in return.

"What's with that smirk?" Naraku asked becoming slightly worried. She should be terrified right now! Not smiling! Had he missed something? "I said what's with that smirk!" Naraku asked again his voice rising.

By this time Kagome noticed that her friends had surrounded Naraku without him even noticing. Kagome didn't want them to get hurt so she looked deep into Naraku's eyes and grabbed the hand holding her neck. If she was ever going to do this, now was the time. It may drain most of her power but she had to take that chance.

Using everything she had, she sent a serge of her purifying energy through her hands. The energy enveloped Naraku. He screamed in pain and dropped her. She began to fall but Inuyasha caught her. She smiled at him before blacking out.

Naraku continued to shriek until his body turned to ash. "Is he dead?" Asked Tessa.

"No. That was too easy. And besides the only way we can defeat him is through his heart. Kagome used her power to give us time to find it." Inuyasha answered looking worriedly at the woman he held in his arms.

"How's your wound?" Miroku asked.

"Fine. Let's not waste anymore of the time Kagome gave us and start looking for Naraku's heart. Who knows when he'll be back."

"Little brother, you stay out here with Kagome and alert us if you see anything strange. The rest of us will go inside and search Naraku's palace." Sesshomaru spoke up.

"I'll stay out here too" offered Tessa. "Besides I don't think I would be of much help to you guys inside anyway."

"I'll stay too." Takashi said in such a way that said 'and no one can tell me other wise!'

Tessa smiled and blushed slightly.

Sesshomaru nodded and led his group inside the dark building.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kagura slid open the door and looked in. Naraku's heart lay in its cradle holding that ball Naraku stole to hide its scent. Kagura looked around and noticed Hakudoushi was no where to be seen. This was way too easy. Now where was he! Naraku would never leave his heart so unprotected! But then again, he thought she was dead.

"Kanna, where is Hakudoushi?" Kagura asked.

Kanna shook her head. "I don't know." She answered truthfully.

"Well he's gotta be around here somewhere." Kagura cautiously stepped into the room. "Naraku would never leave his precious heart so unprotected."

"Here I am." A voice said from behind.

Kagura spun around just as the door shut on her and Kanna.

"Hakudoushi." Kagura said her voice laced with poison.

"Kagura, Kanna." He said and evil grin forming on his face. "I had a feeling you weren't really dead. I don't know how Naraku could have been so easily fooled. Luckily I thought to come here and wait for you. But I wasn't expecting Kanna. I never thought she would go against Naraku like this."

"Who said I was going against Naraku?" Kanna said without emotion. "How do you know I didn't bring her here so you could kill her? How do you know I didn't know you would be here waiting for her?"

Kagura glared at her sister before she realized what Kanna was doing.

"Ah. My bad Kanna. I should have known better. Naraku created you to be his slave. There is no way you can go against him."

Kanna nodded her agreement.

"Now Kagura you shall pay for you insolence to your master! I will teach you to go against me or Naraku!" Hakudoushi thrust forward his spear intending to stab the very place where her heart should have been.

"Fuji no Mai!" Kagura was just able to block the attack with her Dance of the Wind Blades. She was not going down without a fight. But what she really hoped was that she wouldn't go down at all!

Slowly so as not to be noticed Kanna made her way towards the sleeping baby. Kagura and Hakudoushi continued to fight. Hakudoushi seemed to be getting the upper hand in the battle as it continued. Sweat dripped down Kagura's forehead but she didn't dare wipe it away.

Kanna was now right in front of the baby's cradle. She stared down at the seemingly innocent infant that wasn't so innocent. The pain and trouble this one baby had caused….was immense. Hopefully after today it would all be over. Kanna reached down and gently scooped the enfant into her arms. It was a struggle to hold it and her mirror but she somehow managed.

When she turned, what she saw made her heart skip a beat. Hakudoushi had thrust forward his spear, sending it straight through Kagura's stomach.

Kagura's eyes widened in surprise as she gasped and slid to the floor. Hakudoushi unmercifully pulled his sword out of Kagura's stomach and smiled. Kagura fell on her hands and knees. She coughed up blood and struggled to breath.

"Looks like its over for you!" Hakudoushi laughed wickedly.

"You have forgotten something Hakudoushi! As long as Naraku holds my heart I can never die!" Kagura sputtered, blood slipped down her chin.

Before Hakudoushi could muster a reply the door was swung open revealing….

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sesshomaru stepped forward showing no emotion on his handsome face. His eyes took in to horrific scene before him and still he face never changed. Unlike him, the companions of Inuyasha, not including Ayame and Koga, grimaced as they followed him into the room. Their eyes widened as they saw the gaping hole in Kagura's stomach.

"Why hello everyone. You want me to kill you too?" Hakudoushi sneered.

Sesshomaru glared. Ayame was barely able to keep Koga from charging at Hakudoushi! "You will not be doing this killing! I shall be the one to kill you!" Sesshomaru said unsheathing his Toukijin. (Is that how it is spelled? I guessed.)

"That sword can't hurt me!" Hakudoushi said not as confident as he was only a few minutes before.

"How about we find out!" Sesshomaru swung his blade, feeling to great power pulsing through it. The power inside his blade shot out in thousands of tiny spears, pinning Hakudoushi to the nearest wall.

"NOOOOOOOO!" He screamed as he felt himself becoming weaker. "You can't kill me! I won't die! NOOOOOOO! This can't be happening!" His voice became smaller and smaller as his body turned to ash and disappeared.

By this time Kagura's hole had healed itself. "Let's get outta here!" She said sensing Naraku nearby.

"Wait! Where is Kohaku?" Sango asked. "I have to find him before we leave! I will not leave him behind!"

"I am here."

Sango spun around to find Kohaku standing there.

"Kohaku!" Sango wrapped him in her arms.

"Sister." Kohaku's voice was muffled.

"You know who I am?" Sango Gasped. "I thought Naraku had erased your memories."

"Yes. He did. But for a long time now, I have known who you were and what happened. I just didn't want Naraku to find out. I knew he would kill me if he knew."

"I'm so glad!" Sango could help but let a tear slide down her cheek. She was just so happy! But her happiness didn't last long.

"Look!" Koga said pointing at the empty cradle.

"What is it?" Sango spun back around and looked in the direction he was pointing.

A pink barrier had formed there and inside that Barrier were bits and pieces of Naraku. Only his head remained intact.

"Kukukukuku! You thought I could be defeated so easily? Well you were wrong! And as soon as my body repairs itself you will all see how wrong you were!" Naraku laughed wickedly before he continued. "Come here Kanna. Come into my barrier."

Kanna stepped forward and did as her master requested. He saw she had his heart. Inside the barrier the baby couldn't be destroyed. It didn't look like Kagura was going to get her freedom after all. Nor did it seem Inuyasha and his friends would live to see another day. Naraku had won after all. And what of Kanna? She would remain Naraku's slave forever until he no longer had need of her.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**There it is. I have made it so no matter what chapter 25 you read you can still read the next chapter and not be confused. I still think this chapter is better than the other one I made for the people against my spoilers. Oh well. It is kinda short too. I really don't think this chapter is all that great either…Sorry. Please R and R! Thank you!**

**Clouds of the Sky**


	26. Naraku! Spoiler Free

**Chapter 25 (2) Naraku! **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: **

**Here is the spoiler free one. Although Inuyasha is almost at a close on Cartoon network….I was so close to not even posting this chapter. I don't think this one is as good at the other one but….oh well.**

**Sorry I took so long but I did have to chapter so wright and I was kinda stuck. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The Inuyasha group readied for battle. The biggest battle they would ever have to experience. Some may die. And if they did, they knew it wouldn't be for nothing as long as the bastard Naraku went down in the process. That was all they could hope for.

Naraku stood menacingly before them, the evil grin never leaving his face.

"Kukukukukukuku!" He cackled. "This is where you all die!" He shot forth one of his tentacles straight towards Kagome.

With skill she easily dodged his attack.

"My, my! You, little miko or should I say hanyou have gotten quicker and stronger! You no longer depend on others to take care of you! I'm surprised! You must be so proud of yourself!"

"Shut up Naraku! Let's just get this battle over with! The sooner we kill you the better!" Kagome retorted. She aimed and shot one of her arrows at Naraku. Her attack easily shot off one of his tentacles. Immediately the appendage began to reform back onto the evil demon.

"Damn it! It's not going to work that way!" Koga stomped his foot angrily.

"Kaze no Kizu!" Inuyasha's attack hit Naraku square in the chest. Sango then shot out her Hiraikotsu; Miroku tried some sutras, while Takashi shot forth a ball of light and Sesshomaru merely swung his sword sending forth an immense amount of power.

Ayame and Koga stood back and watched from a far for now, waiting for their moment to jump in.

Tessa stayed back with Shippo keeping him safe from harms way. Each attack hit Naraku in turn but, any damage they inflicted was immediately healed. In Tessa's eyes all seemed the lost. But they weren't ready to give up just yet.

"Kukukukuku! You might as way surrender now! You're attempts are all futile!" Naraku taunted. "You'll never win! You can never beat me!"

"We'll see about that!" Said Takashi. "Today will be your death!"

"Over confident are we? What makes you think you can defeat me?"

"I may not be able to defeat you alone but with the help of my friends, together we will take you down!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Kagura, what's your plan?" Kanna asked. "You can't forget about Hakudoushi, Naraku's heart."

I know, Kanna. You should know I have been thinking about my escape for a long time. Almost since the day I was created." Kagura answered smoothly. "So believe me sister when I say, I haven't forgotten about them."

"I just want to make sure. When dealing with Naraku you can not have any flaws. He's very tricky." Kanna said in her unemotional voice.

"I realize this. Now, first where has Naraku hidden his heart?" Kagura asked.

"Follow me." Kanna said.

With Kanna leading the way, Kagura followed her sister down a dark corridor. It seemed as if it would never end….until finally Kanna stopped before a room. To the untrained eye it would appear to be unguarded. But Kagura knowing Naraku knew better. Preparing for the worst, Kagura reached forward to slide open the door.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The battle against Naraku continued to rage on. About an hour had gone by and neither side seemed to be getting the upper hand. But the Inu gang was beginning to get tired. Even the great Sesshomaru! _(Surprising aye?)_ Koga and Ayame looked as if they wouldn't be able to hold out much longer.

"Are you getting tired yet? Ready to give up?" Naraku taunted. "I can see it on all your faces. You all can't take much more of this! It's only a matter of time before I kill you all! So why not give up? I can promise you it will be quick and painless."

"Never!" Kagome yelled. "We will never give up! Not until we kill you!"

"We'll see about that miko. Sadly if Kikyou couldn't defeat me what makes you think you can? You are in fact her reincarnation, are you not?"

Kagome narrowed her eyes at Naraku before she began speaking. "I am **_not_** Kikyou and I never will be! We may have the same soul but we are entirely different people!"

"We'll see about that!" Once again Naraku shot forth his tentacle straight for her. He seemed to be directing most of his blows towards her, forcing Inuyasha to always be worried about her. It was as if he felt she was the greatest threat of them all. Whatever the reason is was beginning to make Inuyasha angry.

Without wasting anytime Inuyasha jumped protectively in front of Kagome and sliced Naraku's appendage clean off. But Naraku was ready for this and without wasting a beat shot forth another one of his tentacles straight through Inuyasha stomach before he could even raise his Tetsusaiga to deflect it.

Inuyasha fell back into the open arms of Kagome. "Inuyasha? Inuyasha!" She cried.

"I'm fine Kagome." Inuyasha said struggling to get to his feet. "He only wounded me. I'm not down yet." He reassured her. Kagome nodded sadly.

"Kagome!" Called Sango. "Watch out!"

Kagome looked up to see Naraku charging towards her. He seemed to think with Inuyasha wounded Kagome would be an easy target. Kagome looked around. Her friends were to far away to aid her. She was all on her own with this one. Inuyasha tried to step in front of Kagome to protect her, but Kagome gently pushed him aside.

Naraku grabbed Kagome by her throat and held her high in the hair. "I've got you now, young miko! Now I will kill you!"

Kagome didn't bother a reply and only smiled in return.

"What's with that smirk?" Naraku asked becoming slightly worried. She should be terrified right now! Not smiling! Had he missed something? "I said what's with that smirk!" Naraku asked again his voice rising.

By this time Kagome noticed that her friends had surrounded Naraku without him even noticing. Kagome didn't want them to get hurt so she looked deep into Naraku's eyes and grabbed the hand holding her neck. If she was ever going to do this, now was the time. It may drain most of her power but she had to take that chance.

Using everything she had, she sent a serge of her purifying energy through her hands. The energy enveloped Naraku. He screamed in pain and dropped her. She began to fall but Inuyasha caught her. She smiled at him before blacking out.

Naraku continued to shriek until his body turned to ash. "Is he dead?" Asked Tessa.

"No. That was too easy. And besides the only way we can defeat him is through his heart. Kagome used her power to give us time to find it." Inuyasha answered looking worriedly at the woman he held in his arms.

"How's your wound?" Miroku asked.

"Fine. Let's not waste anymore of the time Kagome gave us and start looking for Naraku's heart. Who knows when he'll be back."

"Little brother, you stay out here with Kagome and alert us if you see anything strange. The rest of us will go inside and search Naraku's palace." Sesshomaru spoke up.

"I'll stay out here too" offered Tessa. "Besides I don't think I would be of much help to you guys inside anyway."

"I'll stay too." Takashi said in such a way that said 'and no one can tell me other wise!'

Tessa smiled and blushed slightly.

Sesshomaru nodded and led his group inside the dark building.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kagura slid open the door and looked in. Naraku's heart lay in its cradle holding that ball Naraku stole to hide its scent. This was way too easy. Naraku would never leave his heart so unprotected! But then again, he thought she was dead.

Kagura slowly entered the room. She walked right up to the sleeping child. What a pain this baby was! She reached her arms out to grab him but stopped when she caught the shadow of a figure in the corner of the room. She straightened and called out, "Who's there!"

He stepped forward.

"Kohaku? I was wondering where you had gone off too. Today shall be your lucky day. We will kill that baby and set ourselves free."

Kohaku's eyes glazed over and his face took on the blank features he had when under Naraku's control.

"Kohaku?" Kagura ventured.

Kohaku took one more step before he attacked. He shot forth his sickle. That was when Kagura knew he was being controlled by Naraku. She backed up barely managing to escape the attack. Kagura hoped it wouldn't come to this, but now she knew she had to kill him.

She opened her fan and shook her head sadly. "Fuji no M-"

"Stop! Don't hurt him!"

Kagura's attack was interrupted when Sango burst into the room followed by three demons and one human.

"Naraku is controlling him and I can't have him ruining my plans!" Kagura snapped.

By this time Sango was standing in front of her brother protectively.

"If you don't move he'll just kill you. As I said before Naraku is controlling him. He doesn't know what he's doing."

"I don't care I will not let you kill him!"

**Kohaku**

'_That woman. Why is she so familiar? Where have I seen her before? My head! It hurts! No! I have to know! Where have I seen her before?' Kohaku forced his mind to remember. He forgot about the ache in his head and forced his brain to recall. _

'_She's…She's… my sister!" Memories came flooding back of his childhood. He and Sango growing up together. Playing will Kirara, him training to better use his sickle, and even the day he confided in her how scared he was about his first demon extermination. And theh came the one he didn't want to remember. The day he had killed his father and almost Sango too. Silent tears streamed down his face. "Sister!" He said as he collapsed to the ground crying. _

Sango almost about died when she heard him call out to her. She spun around and in that instant had her arms around him. Her little brother. He was back. He had broken the spell Naraku had over him. She began to cry with happiness.

"Sister, I'm so sorry! I killed father and I almost killed you! Forgive me!"

"It's alright Kohaku. It wasn't you fault. Naraku is to blame!"

He nodded and continued to cry into his sisters arms.

"Are you done now?" Kagura and Sesshomaru asked after a few moments. They looked at each other and then quickly looked away.

"Yes." Sango sniffled. "We are." She smiled at her brother and he nodded.

"Let's get outta here then." Kagura reached out to pick up the baby but was flung backward by some unseen barrier. She flew back and Sesshomaru caught her.

"Thanks." She said somewhat shaken.

He nodded and set her on her feet.

"What happened?" Miroku asked.

"I don't know but look!" Koga said pointing at the baby.

Inside the pink Barrier Naraku began to appear. His body was torn and in pieces. Only his head remained intact.

"Kukukukuku! You thought I could be defeated so easily? Well you were wrong! And as soon as my body repairs itself you will all see how wrong you were!" Naraku laughed wickedly before he continued. "Come here Kanna. I know you are there, hiding. Come into my barrier and hold Hakudoushi."

Kanna stepped into the room and did as her master requested. It didn't look like Kagura was going to get her freedom after. Nor did it seem Inuyasha and his friends would live to see another day. Naraku had won after all. And what of Kanna? She would remain Naraku's slave forever until he no longer had need of her.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**There it is. I have made it so no matter what chapter 25 you read you can still read the next chapter and not be confused. I still think the original chapter I wanted is better. Oh well. It is kinda short too. Sorry. Please R and R! Thank you! **

**Clouds of the Sky**


	27. The Final Battle

**Chapter 26 The Final Battle**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: Hello my lovely readers and reviewers! I am just so surprised this story has gone this far! I never imagined it would! It just makes me happy you guys like it! As I'm sure you can tell this story is coming to a close. cries I'll be sad when it's over but relieved at the same time. **

**Djl- I hope it's not the end…That would be kinda sad if my story ended there or if Inuyasha and Kagome and the gang were killed then…. But I think this update shows it didn't. Plus I don't think you would be very happy if it ended there. I know I wouldn't. But as for the fate of the Inu gang….you will just have to on read below to find out. **

**Taeniaea- I'm glad! I didn't think it was all that great but I'm sure glad you think differently! Of course you could just be saying that to be nice…Thank you! **

**alaskagirl24- Thank you! I hope you like the next chapters to come!**

**inuyasha1818- Thank you!**

**VampireAlexanderluver- I updated!**

**bullseye1985- Thank you. I had a few people who didn't want me to put some spoilers in. One of them even threatened to quit reading if I did, so since I hate to disappoint people I made two chapters to satisfy all my readers. **

**kyasarinyume07- Yes me too. But what could she do? I mean he is her master after all. He created her to obey him. **

**kagomef7- Thank you for your reviews. And I'm sorry if you don't like some of the things I write. I can't please everyone as much as I'd like to. I just hope you'll continue to read my story! And thank you for pointing out the names I spelled wrong. I knew they were spelled wrong but I didn't know the right way and no one ever corrected me so I left them alone. If you see future mistakes please be so kind as to point them out to me! I really appreciate it! **

**ryoko at 13- Thank you so much! Please continue to read my story! **

**HopelesslyEscaflowne-Thank you! I love reading your long reviews! They make me so happy! And I agree with you about Kanna. But you never know she may just be of some use in the end….You will just have to see. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naraku cackled in triumph as his body began to reform inside the safety of his own barrier. Kanna stood beside him holding his heart, her face grim. As he had done so many times before, it appeared Naraku had won this battle once again. The only difference this time was that they all were about to lose their lives.

"Soon you will all be dead!" Naraku cackled as bit by bit his body slowly began to reform.

"What are we going to do?" Sango asked beginning to feel worried.

"What we came here to do." Miroku answered with determination. "Kill him!"

"Kukuku! You still think you can beat me Houshi? Hasn't yours and that pitiful Miko's failures to kill me proved that I cannot be defeated? At least not by the likes of you pitiful beings."

"We will defeat you!" Koga said with more determination than he had in him….

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"What's taking them so long?" Inuyasha asked to no one in particular. "They have been in there an hour or more!"

"Do you think we should go after them?" Takashi asked. "Just to see if they are okay?"

"But what about Kagome? She hasn't woken up yet." Shippo said not taking his eyes off the woman he loved so much and considered to be his mother.

"Let's just wait a little longer." Inuyasha said. He looked down at his mate's sleeping face wondering how she could look so angelic at a time like this. But despite how she looked on the outside on the inside she was having her own inner turmoil...

_Kagome saw her friends in a dark and dreary room in the palace. Naraku and Kanna stood in the center, a barrier protecting them. Kanna held Naraku's heart and their only chance of defeating Naraku inside that protective place. Kanna's face was sad and she couldn't look anywhere but down. _

"_What are we going to do?" Sango asked. _

"_What we came here to do!" Miroku answered determinedly. "Kill him!" _

"_Kukuku! You still think you can beat me Houshi? Hasn't yours and that pitiful Miko's failures to kill me proved that I cannot be defeated? At least not by the likes of you pitiful beings!" _

"_We will defeat you!" Koga said with more determination than he had in him. He rushed forward and was followed by Sesshomaru. Koga slammed his fist into the barrier and Sesshomaru thrust forth his Tokijin. _

_Their attack failed and they were thrown back. _

"_Weaklings!" Naraku taunted. "Your end is near!" He cackled causing all in the room, minus Sesshomaru, to shudder. _

_Kagura and Ayame helped Koga and Sesshomaru to their feet. In that time Naraku and his barrier began to glow. The room began to rumble and shake. The walls and ceilings rattled ominously. _

"_What's happening?" Ayame asked her fright clear on her beautiful face. _

"_I don't know but it can't be good!" Koga answered unable to take his eyes off Naraku. _

_Suddenly the barrier exploded. A huge amount of power overtook Naraku's enemies. They screamed in pain as the light overpowered them. When it cleared nothing remained. Not even the palace. They were gone. Dead. Destroyed. No longer of this world. Kagome felt as if she had lost everything dear to her. Her heart sank as she watched on. _

_Naraku looked down at his only remaining slave standing beside him. The girl looked up at him emotionlessly. _

_Kukuku! See Kanna! I have won! No one can defeat me!" His smile broadened. _

_xxx_

Kagome's eyes shot open and she sat up quickly. Inuyasha, startled, almost lost his balance and was barely able to keep from falling himself.

"Are you alright Kagome?" He asked.

"I'm fine. We have to get inside before it's too late!" She said earnestly.

"What? Why?" Takashi asked.

"Because the others are in danger! We have to warn them! We have to save them!"

"How do you know this?" Takashi's heart beat quickened. He was worried for them. But what if Kagome was just being delirious? It could be the side effects of her using so much power. He had no way of knowing if she was telling the truth or not.

"You had a dream didn't you Kagome." Tessa said holding Shippo and Kirara close.

"Yes." Kagome nodded not daring to look anyone in the eyes.

Both males looked at Tessa confused, wondering how she knew this. Taking this as her cue Tessa continued.

"The last time Kagome dreamed of someone in danger was when she dreamed of her father's death. In her dream her father was driving on his way home from work, when suddenly he clutched his heart. He lost control of the vehicle and the car crashed." Tessa answered. Kagome nodded that is was true. "Kagome told me and her parents about it but no one but me believed her. That is, until it happened about a week later. The doctors said he was killed from a heart attack and that luckily he died instantly."

Takashi nodded solemnly. He had no idea what a car was but knew now was not the time to ask. It must have been hard for Kagome to know about a parent's death before it happened. She must have blamed herself knowing that if she had tired harder she could have somehow stopped it.

"Why didn't you tell me this?" Inuyasha asked Kagome.

"It didn't seem relevant and you never asked. And right now is not the time to dwell on it. We have to get inside and save everyone before it's too late!" Kagome said rising to her feet. They had wasted to much time dawdling and she wanted to get inside now! She didn't need to add their deaths to her conscience.

The other's including Tessa, followed her inside the palace.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

They made it inside just as Sesshomaru and Koga were about to attack. Kagome rushed in and shouted, "Stop!" They skidded to a halt inches from Naraku.

"What!" Snapped Sesshomaru turning on the miko.

"We all have to get outta here now!" She said waving her hands excitedly.

"No! I will not run! I refuse to resort to such childish behavior! I will kill Naraku now!" Sesshomaru said turning his back on the miko.

"Sesshomaru no!" Kagome shouted but was too late. Sesshomaru had already swung Tokijin and brought it down on Naraku. As Kagome had dreamed he was flung back. Only this time Koga didn't fly back with him. This gave her some hope. If she had changed a part of her dream from happening, maybe she could save her friend's lives.

"We have to get out of here now! Before it's too late!" She said waving her hands to the exit for emphasis.

"Oh but it is too late!" Naraku interrupted rubbing his hands together.

Everyone looked at him to see him and his barrier glowing with a white light. The light was getting brighter and brighter by the second. It was getting harder and harder for them to see.

"We have to leave now or we'll all be dead!" Kagome tried again. And this time without haste they listened. One by one they filed out of the room as fast as their legs could carry them. Of course the demons were in the lead, but the humans were not far behind. I guess the prospect of losing their lives gave them more energy than they normally would have had.

They had only made it a few seconds outside the palace before they heard a huge explosion and were then flung forward. Many bodies slammed into the ground, none to softly, and into each other. It was not a pretty sight. Limbs were tangled and laying in odd and uncomfortable directions. Groans of pain were heard all around.

Inuyasha helped Kagome to her feet and made sure she was okay, as he saw Takashi and Miroku and Sesshomaru do the same for Tessa and Sango and Kagura. Kagome then made her way over to Shippo and picked him up.

"Are you okay?" She asked the young boy.

"Yes. Just a few bruises." He answered. "Nothing a youkai like me can't handle."

Inuyasha smirked behind Kagome.

"Good. Everyone else all right?" Kagome asked turning to face the group.

Some answered with 'yes,' some nodded, and some didn't answer at all. Sango picked up Kirara and made sure the neko wasn't harmed either.

Kagome turned her attention to the once huge palace. It was now a pile of rubble. Nothing was left standing. It seemed she had gotten her friends out just in time.

"Where's Naraku?" Tessa asked slightly worried.

"I don't know…" Kagome started. But then the dust that had been kicked up during the explosion cleared. Naraku walked towards them smirking all the while. His body was now fully reformed and he looked just as menacing, if not more so than before.

"Tsk. Tsk. Naughty little miko you are." He said shaking his head. "Why if you hadn't come in when you did your friends here would have been dead! But you had to be a spoil sport and ruin everything." Naraku said in mock anger. "No matter. That just means I get to have more fun when I finally do kill you! I can't wait to see your horror filled faces begging me to kill you! Begging me to end your life!"

"You will be the one begging for death!" Inuyasha said his anger getting the best of him.

"You think so Hanyou?" Naraku said his hate for Inuyasha ever present in his voice.

"I know so!" Inuyasha clutched Tetsusaiga tighter.

"Well, we will see."

"Where is Kanna?" Kagura asked making her presence known.

Naraku turned to her his eyes flashing. "She is safe." Was all he said about it. "But you should be more worried about yourself. I shall kill you to for betraying me!"

Suddenly Kagura was on her hands and knees holding her chest and gasping for breath. Then just as suddenly as it started the pain stopped and Kagura felt fine again.

"What did you do to her!" Sesshomaru questioned taking one step towards Naraku.

"I merely pinched her heart. It is after all in my hands." And in his hand there indeed was Kagura's heart. Beating with a life of its own.

"Give it back!" Sesshomaru ordered. For about a minute Naraku remained silent as if he was thinking. Sesshomaru was getting angry when the demon spoke.

"Gladly! It will be more fun when I kill her in battle." And with a flick of his wrist he sent the heart back Kagura's body.

Kagura gasped at the sudden weight and fullness of her chest.

"I want her to feel the pain I inflict when I stab her through the heart!" Naraku grinned evilly. "She will regret ever crossing me a second time! And with any luck she will be begging me to spare her. I can just see it now….the fear in her scarlet eyes…kneeling before me and begging for me to let her live! 'Please master! I promise to never disobey you again!'" He said mocking Kagura.

"I would never give you the satisfaction!" Kagura said when she was able to get at least somewhat used to the new heavy feeling in her chest.

"Look who's so tough now that she has her heart and friends behind her! I can't wait until I can wipe that arrogant look off your face!" Naraku said angrily.

"Enough talking! Let's get to the part where we kill you!" Inuyasha interrupted. He was tired of this pointless talking! His body was aching for a battle. He carelessly charged forward and swung his blade. "Wind Scar!"

Naraku threw up his barrier and blocked the attack.

"Inuyasha! We're not going to kill him that way! We have to find his heart!" Kagome said afraid for Inuyasha's life. He was so careless and tended to react on impulse. One day he might get into trouble and she'll never see him again!

"Well what else are we supposed to do! He's hidden his heart and we have no idea where it is! I will not do nothing and let him kill us!"

"I'm not asking you to do that!"

"Well what do you want me to do!"

Tessa was feeling utterly helpless. She couldn't do anything! She couldn't fight because she knew she would only get in the way. So what could she do to help them win this battle or at least turn the tables so it was in her friends' favor? She thought and thought. And then an idea came to her. _'That's it! If I can find Naraku's heart for them…But how do I go about doing that? ...Kagura!' _

With Shippo in her arms she ran up to Kagura. "Kagura. I think I have an idea. But I'm going to need your help."

"Tell me." Kagura ordered.

"Well…since you and Kanna are basically sisters created from Naraku, it's almost like you are the same, right?" Tessa began.

"Go on."

"Well maybe you can sense where Naraku hid Kanna. I was thinking you two must have some kind of connection."

"Maybe you're right girl." Kagura praised her scarlet eyes flashing with hope.

Tessa smiled brightly. "My name's Tessa by the way."

"I know. Now quiet! I have never done something like this before." Kagura said sternly. "I need to concentrate!"

Tessa immediately clammed up and stepped back a few paces. The battle going on around them was getting closer than she would have liked. Plus, she thought Kagura might want some space to do whatever it was she was going to do. Tessa watched as Kagura as closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

'_Okay.' _Kagura thought. _'If that girl is right then I should be able to somehow reach Kanna. Just how to do that…is what I need to try and figure out. Deep breath… okay… Think… I need to reach out to her and try and find the connection that I hope we have." _ Kagura focused on sending out a part of her to search for her sister. In her mind she called out her sister's name hoping somehow she would hear her. No such luck. Kagura opened her eyes angrily. Maybe that girl was wrong in thinking they had a connection. Or maybe Kagura's wasn't doing it right. Maybe the key to finding Kanna was not reaching out…but reaching deep inside herself! This time when she closed her eyes Kagura focused on reaching to the depths of her soul. It took some time but after much searching she found the connection she was looking for. She followed the path set out for her and called her sister's name.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Tessa watched as Kagura's eyes remained closed for some time. Suddenly her eyes shot open angrily. _'I guess I was wrong…' _She thought when Kagura closed her eyes to try again. This time whatever Kagura was doing seemed to be working. At least that was what Tessa thought when Kagura suddenly swayed and fell to the ground. Kagura didn't even stir when Tessa ran to her and called out her name. _'I hope she's okay! I'll feel terrible if something happens to her because of me!' _

Sesshomaru witnessed Kagura's fall but was in no position to go and catch her. At present moment Naraku seemed to be holding them all back with ease. No one, not even Sesshomaru himself could get close enough to deliver a damaging blow. It was quite tiring and Sesshomaru was loosing his patience, which was quite lacking to begin with.

So he gave one last glance back to Kagura, to assure himself she was okay, and saw the woman Tessa kneeled at her side. Figuring she would be alright for the moment he continued his fighting.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"_Kanna?" _

Kanna's back stiffened the second she heard someone call out her name.

"What is it?" The baby in her arms asked.

"Nothing. I must have just imagined it." Kanna said looking around.

"Next time don't startle me so. I'm trying to sleep!" The baby once again closed his eyes and went back to sleep soundlessly.

Kanna thought she heard her sister call her name but Kagura was no where to be seen. There were only trees and bushes all around her. _'Maybe I only thought I heard her.' _ She thought.

"_No sister. You're first assumption was right." _The voice said again this time stronger than before.

Unable to help herself Kanna looked around again, searching for her sister.

"_You won't see me that way. Close you're eyes." _The voice that was supposedly Kagura's said again.

'_Alright. What harm could it do?' _Kanna thought and did what she was asked. At first she saw only the blackness you always see when you close your eyes. But then a figure began to take shape before her. Kanna was startled at first, afraid it was some trick of Naraku's, but she was unable to open her eyes. It was her curiosity to know what was happening that kept her from doing so.

Kanna continued to watch as the figure became clearer and clearer until her sister was standing before her. "Kagura! How are you—How did you...Where are we?"

"I don't know myself where we are really. It was that girl. Tessa. The one related to the Kagome girl. She told me that I may be able to find you if I could find the connection we had with each other. You know we were created the same way and all. I thought I might at least give it a try, ya know just to see if it worked. And as you can see here I am." Kagura said spreading her arms wide the nothingness they now stood in. "Do you have _his _heart?"

"Yes. What do we do now?" Kanna asked still getting used to this whole thing. The whole idea that they could talk to each other this way was so new and strange. If only they had figured it out before!

"Well, tell me where you are." Kagura said getting slightly impatient.

"I don't really know. I'm in a wooded area. I think Naraku must have put up a barrier so you wouldn't be able to find me even if you were able to get past him." Kanna said a little crushed. She hadn't thought of that before.

"Don't worry. I think I can find you now." Kagura said happily. "This will be the day we get our freedom! I'll see you." And Kagura was gone.

Kanna opened her eyes and stared down at Naraku's heart. It seemed to be sleeping. Hopefully it was unaware of what had just gone on. It would ruin everything if he did! _'Come quickly Sister!' _

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kagura awoke with Tessa leaning over her, a worried expression on her face. "Are you okay?" She asked the second Kagura's eyes fluttered open.

"Yes I am. What happened? Why am I on the ground?" Kagura sat up. The Inu gang was still locked in battle with Naraku. They were still holding out but for how much longer?

"I don't know. You just fainted I guess. Did it work?" Tessa asked hopefully.

"Did what work—Oh yes it did! I think I know where she is too!" Kagura got to her feet immediately. "Let's go right away. I don't want Naraku to notice we're gone till it's too late!"

Tessa nodded and followed after Kagura into the woods. "Do you know where you're going?" She asked.

"Not especially. Kanna did say she thinks Naraku is hiding her in one of his famous barriers. I just have this feeling that I'll just know when we're there though. I don't know how to explain it."

"Great." Tessa said sarcastically. "We could be looking for hours!" She said under her breath.

Shippo nodded in agreement. "I think she may have lost it." He whispered back.

If Kagura heard Tessa's and Shippo's last comments she didn't show it. Her mind seemed to be only thinking of the task at hand. She continued marching forward, ready and alert for any signs of her sister. And besides she really didn't care whether they believed her or not. When she finds Kanna they'll be the ones apologizing anyway.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Where's Kagura!" Naraku demanded. "Where did she go!"

Many heads turned but no one spoke so he tried again.

"I said WHERE IS KAGURA!" He reiterated losing what little patience he had.

"We don't know!" Inuyasha snapped. "She probably ran off! You were the one that gave her heart! She probably knew you would kill her so she left while she still had the chance!" Inuyasha said loving the way Naraku's face contorted with rage.

"GRRRRRR!" Naraku growled unable to hide his anger. That was one mistake he would never make again. He was almost sure Kagura would stay to try and kill him. But for once his assumption was wrong! If he had known she would flee he would have never given her her heart. "I'll kill her later!"

"Naraku." Kagome said asking for his attention. She had also noticed Tessa and Shippo where missing as well. She assumed they were together. Possible looking for Naraku's heart together.

He turned to her. "What!" His eyes bulged. He had let his guard down, allowing the Miko to notch her bow. Damn it! She had her arrow aimed right at him. Sure it wouldn't kill him, but still that was beside the point anyway. Just because he couldn't be killed didn't mean almost dying didn't hurt like hell! And he had been doing so good keeping her from even getting one shot before this moment! He didn't even attempt to move out of the way as she let go and sent her sacred arrow flying. She was too close and no matter what he did, she'd still hit him.

The arrow sliced him clean in half but the cocky smile never left his face. If he only knew how soon that smile would be wiped clean and gone forever!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

An hour had gone by and Kagura was certain Naraku had to know of her absence by now. He wouldn't go after her until he killed the others, so she had time. Suddenly she stopped. Tessa and Shippo, unaware slammed into her back.

"Watch it!" Kagura snapped.

Shippo and Tessa glared back but didn't say anything.

"It's here." Kagura said in a low voice.

Shippo and Tessa looked at one another. They didn't see anything. All they saw were the same bunch of trees and leaves they had been seeing for the past hour or so. They watched as Kagura drew out her fan and flung a few low energy blades of wind straight ahead. The blades didn't go far before they were repelled by some unseen force.

"A barrier." Tessa said in awe. "You were right."

"Shh!" Kagura said harshly.

Tessa clammed up immediately. For a few moments they stood there unsure of what to do. Suddenly the barrier began to shimmer. For a mere second Kagura was able to see Kanna before she would suddenly disappear again. _'He's been weakened! Now's my chance!' _Kagura thought. "Fuji no Mai!" Her attack hit the barrier destroying it. Her sister wasted no time in rising to her feet and calling her name.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kanna watched as her sister stood just feet from her but unable to see her. Kagura let out a few long energy wind blades, waking the baby. Well at least Kagura knew where she was now. The baby in her arms face darkened as he saw Kagura. Kanna knew better than to speak. She'd be in trouble if Naraku found out she was against him. She could only hope Kagura would find some way to get her out of here.

Suddenly the barrier began to weaken. Kanna knew it was now or never. If her sister was going to destroy Naraku's barrier it had to be now.

"Fuji no Mai!" Kanna never thought she would ever be so happy to hear those three words! The barrier shattered freeing Kanna.

"Kagura!" Kanna said with more emotion than she had ever used in her entire life.

Kagura nodded her greeting. "We have to get back fast!" Kagura said climbing on her feather and motioning for the rest to follow. "I want to see the look on Naraku's face when we destroy his heart! And then we shall get our freedom, Kanna!"

Tessa helped Kanna on the huge feather and then Kagura set off. In a few minutes they returned to the site where the battle against Naraku was taking place. Kagura thoroughly enjoyed the look of utter and total horror on her soon to be ex master's face when he saw her coming.

If he didn't see it before, he now realized the mistake he had made in giving Kagura her heart. At least then he had had the leverage. But because he was so sure of winning, of destroying Kagura and the Inu group, he had made the biggest mistake of his life (Aside for his human side loving Kikyou). And now he may lose his life because of it!

Kagura landed grinning. Naraku wanted so badly to wipe that smirk of her face! But at this moment he was at the disadvantage.

"Not so sure of yourself now, are you?" Kagura said.

Naraku ignored her and turned to Kanna. "Kanna, if you value your life you will come to me. Now!" He ordered.

Kanna had never been so torn in her life. She wanted her freedom more than she would have ever thought, but she couldn't disobey her master! He created her to obey. It was something she could hardly control. So, unconsciously she took on step forward.

"That's it. Good girl!" Naraku praised extending a long tentacle. Kanna would have taken another step had her sister not stepped in.

"Fight it!" Kagura said placing her hand tightly on Kanna's small shoulder. "He will only kill you after he gets what he wants." Kanna nodded determinedly. She would not listen to him if she could help it. They were in this together!

"No!" Naraku screamed. Out of anger he threw out several of his tentacles towards Kanna. He _would_ get his heart! Even if it meant killing Kanna in the process.

His attack could have succeeded had Takashi not created a massive ball of light and destroyed all of Naraku's appendages.

"You…." Naraku trailed off stunned. There was only one race of demons that attacked like that. And of his knowledge he had killed them all…unless this was their kin! They must have hidden his existence…

"What is it Naraku?" Takashi smirked. "Cat got your tongue?"

Naraku remained silent but managed a glare.

"What's going on?" Kagome asked confused.

"It turns out Naraku killed my parents for their power." Takashi answered unable to hide his disgust. "They hid me from him so that I could live on happily." He turned to face Naraku sending him a glare that would have killed him had he not been youkai.

"So you are the brat of those two ungrateful demons….or should I say gods." Naraku spat with venom.

"Gods?" Tessa questioned. "What's he talking about?"

"My parents were the gods of the sun. I'm guessing Naraku perused them for their power and when they refused, he killed them. But he never imagined they had a son!"

"You are quite right, brat! But now that I know of your existence I can kill you too!" For the moment Naraku seemed to have forgotten about his heart and that it was in his enemy's hand. He charged at Takashi.

With out a seconds thought Takashi focused his energy and produced a massive energy ball. He threw it towards Naraku but Naraku some how managed to escape harm. Naraku was too close for Takashi to make another energy ball in time. And Naraku seemed to be moving extremely fast. Faster than any one imagined he had in him.

"Kanna! Turn your mirror on Naraku's heart!" Kagura ordered. "Hurry!"

"What?" Kanna said perplexed. She stared blankly at her sister.

"Just do it!" Kanna didn't move. "Now!" Kagura said more earnestly.

Hurriedly Kanna gently set the inhuman child on the ground and pointed her mirror at the seemingly innocent babe. She didn't see the point of this, obviously it wouldn't work. I mean, Naraku created her and obviously this mirror. His own creations could never harm their creator. But then again….Kagura was an exception.

Naraku stopped his assault on Takashi immediately. He was feeling intense pain running through is body and accumulating at the place where his soul would be had he had one. He fell to the ground gasping on his hands and knees. Slowly he turned his gazed to where he last saw his heart. The site that befell him sent shivers down his spine. "No! Kanna, NO! Stop it!"

At first nothing seemed to be happening and Kanna had a feeling her first assumptions where right. But one glance at her hopefully soon to be ex master told her otherwise. He was on the ground screaming for her to stop. That he was her master and she must obey him. But something inside her took over. It must have been some primal instinct to be free because for the first time in her life she turned away from her master. She ignored and disobeyed him for the very first time in her life! How great it felt!

Kanna once again looked at the baby before her. Now it too seemed to be in pain and fighting for its life. Like many other of the humans she stole souls from, a white and wispy cloud surrounded the babe. And then Kanna knew what was happening. Kagura had been right in thinking Naraku could be defeated in this way! He had placed his weak human heart, his weak human side in to this babe. Yes, it was no ordinary baby. Yes, it had some inhuman abilities. But deep in its core, in the soul it shared with Naraku was the human. Like she had done so many times before, she was stealing his soul, killing him.

The child's face was read from straining and fighting against Kanna. And she loved every minute of it. As wrong as that sounds, she was tired of him using her!

She looked at her sister. Although she wasn't smiling, Kanna knew her sister must be feeling excited. Soon she would be free! The others behind her sister were either watching Naraku in anticipation or watching the babe. They all had the same hopeful look in their eyes.

Naraku was not on his hands and knees. Sweat was boring off his forehead and his breathing was labored. It was obvious he was fighting for his life. But he was weakening. Kanna could feel more and more of his soul being taken in. He wouldn't be able to hold out much longer. This whole time no one spoke a word. That is until Sesshomaru broke the silence.

"This is taking too long! Why don't we just kill him right now!" He took one step forward and unsheathed Tokijin.

"Yes, let's!" Inuyasha agreed following his brother and unsheathing his sword.

Kagome notched an arrow, Sango readied her Hiraikotsu, Kohaku even readied his sickle, Miroku pulled out a sutra, Takashi formed a low energy ball, Kagura readied her fan, Koga cracked his knuckles, and Ayame pulled a flower from her hair. Without even speaking they all attacked at once.

Naraku tried in vain to get away, but only managed in collapsing in a sorry excuse for a heap. He lay on the ground disoriented as he was attacked. He screamed bloody murder, the pain was so unbearable! Dust was kicked up but when it cleared Naraku was gone and only a patch of white ash remained. The only thing still left was the not so innocent babe. But now that Naraku was gone he was having a harder time keeping himself alive.

His soul was being sucked in more rapidly. Within seconds Kanna had stolen his whole soul. During his last seconds of life he screamed in agony. Then the screaming suddenly stopped and the only thing that remained was the lifeless babe.

"What should we do now?" Kagome asked.

"Destroy it!" Inuyasha said immediately. "That way he can never come back!"

Kagura being the closest swung her fan. The babe was easily destroyed. Just like Naraku only white ash remained. It was almost like he never existed. "It's over." She said in disbelief.

"What should I do with my mirror?" Kanna asked.

"Keep it somewhere safe. We don't want to let it fall into the wrong hands." Kagura answered wisely.

"Miroku!" Sango said suddenly. "Look at your hand!"

Miroku jumped and looked at his now shaking hand. In all the excitement he had forgotten all about it. Shakily he unwound his prayer beads and let them fall to the ground. The world seemed to slow at that moment as he stared at his hand in disbelief. Sango came up behind him and looked over his shoulder. She smiled.

"He's gone." She whispered. "It's all finally over." Kohaku watched his sister smiling. He knew she really loved this monk.

"Yes." Miroku turned and hugged her. He still couldn't take his eyes off his now whole hand.

Kagome grinned at her two friends. She turned to Inuyasha. "Let's go home." She said.

Inuyasha nodded and wrapped an arm around her. The group left the battle ground in too much shock to speak. You would think they would be celebrating their victory. But I guess it was all just so unbelievable that they were still waiting for reality to sink in.

They continued walking until the palace once belonging to Naraku was far form site. At dusk they set up camp for the night before it finally hit them that Naraku was gone for good this time.

The friends stayed up and partied, celebrating their long awaited victory. Even Sesshomaru joined in all the fun. Their laughter went on for hours. The night was half over before anyone nestled down for sleep. And when they finally did it was a deep and much needed sleep. They stayed in slumber for the rest of the night and almost the whole next day.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**How did I do? I know it took me along time. I'm sorry. I think this chapter is really crappy. This chapter was also really hard for me to do. I wanted it to be as good as I could and as long as I could make it. Which meant, every time I was tired of typing I had to stop and start again the next day. Otherwise the story starts going down the drain! Lol. I am so happy I made this chapter 16 pages and over 6,200 words! My longest chapter ever created! Lol. Once again I am sorry I took so long to update! **

**So, was any one totally surprised about how Naraku was killed? I know I was! Lol. When I start my typing there is no stopping me until I get it all out! Well I hope you like it! Please R and R! Thank you! **

**Clouds of the Sky **


	28. The Jewel Is Finally Whole Again

**Chapter 27 The Jewel is Finally Whole Again **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: Hey everyone! How are you? I was happy to hear that you enjoyed that last chapter. I guess I was a little too self-conscious about it. I guess I need to believe in myself more or something. Okay, enough of that. On to the part I look forward to the most, my review replies. **

**Djl- I am thinking for this story everyone shall get on with their lives. If I do a sequel (there is a strong possibility that I will) of course their will be more evil to fight. I'm glad you liked my version of Naraku's death. I thought it would be a cool and interesting way for him to be destroyed. **

**Ebayrose- I tend to be a little harsh on myself. I was more referring to the way I wrote it than to the way Naraku was defeated. And yes I will put some marriage things in. Just for you. Although I was thinking about doing some things along those lines anyway. **

**MiniInu- Yeah, I know when I first started writing this story I wasn't very good and tended to miss things and rush it a long. But I went back and only found one time where Kagome said 'Sit'. Thanks for you help and I hope you continue to read my story. **

**Heavens lil cherry- Yeah, the great battle if finally over! YAY For the inu group! Sorry if I didn't update as quickly as you would have liked but my teachers have decided to be cruel and pile on the homework so I have been quite busy lately. **

**Taeniaea- I have updated but I bet not as soon as you would have liked. **

**ryoko at 13- Not a soon update but an update nonetheless. And your feeling about Naraku may be right…but if it is you won't find out in this story. It will be in a sequel if I chose to do one. **

**From downunder- I was a little confused by your review but I am glad you like my story. **

**Hanyou-Dj- Are you serious? I have read lots of stories with Inuyasha and Kagome as mates. Thanks for your review! **

**Kitten Muto-I'm glad you like my story. As for stories I have read with Kagome as a hanyou or demon the one that comes to mind right away is: For The One She Loves (This one is a really good one! It's one of my favorites!) Sorry right now I can't think of the other ones… **

**Midnight Melody- I'm glad you like my story. I hope you have caught up and are up to speed! Lol. **

**HaLfxDeMoNxKiTsUnEx- Thank you! And I know I need an ending. That would be too evil if I ended it like that….**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kagome awoke to the late afternoon sun shinning in her eyes. Slowly she sat up and looked around. Her friends lay still asleep all around a fire that had been long dead hours and hours ago. _'We finally killed Naraku!' _ She thought excitedly as memories of the late night they spent partying came flooding back. She smiled as she saw Inuyasha still sleeping soundly beside her. Unconsciously she reached her hand up to her neck where the one small jewel shard in her possession lay. She began to panic as she realized something terrible. _'Oh no! How could I forget! I never gathered the ones Naraku had! I'm such a fool! What if they were sucked into Kanna's mirror when… ?' _She didn't allow herself to finish the thought. Anxiously she searched around for Kanna.

Kagome's eyes found the ghost like girl not far from her. Surprisingly Kanna was awake as well. The girl stared back at Kagome and grinned. Without a word she motioned for Kagome to come towards her. Kagome nodded and quietly got to her feet and walked up to Kanna.

"Finally you noticed." Was all Kanna said. There was an air of smartness not well hidden in her voice.

"What?" Kagome whispered as she sat down. "You knew this whole time?"

"Yes. I did." Kanna said simply. "I was waiting for you to realize it yourself."

"Where are Naraku's jewel fragments?" Kagome demanded in a harsh whisper. If Kanna knew why didn't she tell Kagome sooner instead of waiting for her to realize it!

In response Kanna looked to her mirror which now lay beside her. It lay with its back leaning against a log. The lovely creation shimmered beautifully in the afternoon sun. To the untrained eye it looked exactly like a normal mirror. But to those who knew what it could do, it was a weapon. A deadly weapon.

"No. It can't be! You are lying!" Kagome couldn't believe what the girl was telling her. There was no way it was true! "How can we get them out! Is there even a way to get them out? How can I complete the jewel now?" Kagome said a little too loudly. Wincing Kagome glanced around her to see some of her friends stir, but none of them awoke. "Sorry. Can you retrieve the jewels for me? Is there any way you can do that?" She said more quietly.

Kanna nodded. "Yes. But I can only do it once. If I fail…." She trailed off. But she needn't finish the sentence. Kagome knew what she meant. If Kanna failed, Naraku would be released. "Do you still want me to try?"

Kagome sighed deeply. "Yes." She nodded. "There is no other option." If she left the shard inside the mirror Naraku could use it to recover his power and escape anyway. She could not let this happen knowing she may have been able to prevent if from happening.

Kanna unblinkingly turned towards her mirror. Slowly her hand reached forward. Kagome watched as the mirror's center began to swirl and blur. She took in a sharp intake of breath as Kanna stuck her hand into that part of the mirror. Kanna's face contorted in pain as she moved her hand around in side her mirror, searching. Kagome dared not say a word for fear of disrupting Kanna and ruining her concentration. It seemed like hours before Kanna's hand stopped moving and began coming back.

Once her hand was free she held her fist out towards Kagome. At first Kagome did nothing but stare back at Kanna. It was minutes before she had the courage to see if Kanna held in her hand the most important artifact ever created. She placed her hands over Kanna's cold one and slowly opened it. Her heart beat returned to its normal pace as she felt the familiar smoothness of the Shikon no Tama resting in her palm.

She brought her hand to her chest and opened it. To no surprise the jewel was not its normal pink but a dark black color. The feeling it gave off was making Kagome nauseous. The evil that emanated from it was almost unbearable. She knew was going to be slightly harder to purify than normal. Usually all she had to do was touch a jewel fragment to purify it. Simple as that, she didn't even have to think about it. But because this piece was so big and had been in the presence of evil for so long, it was going to take some energy. And she still was feeling weak from her battle with Naraku. You would think almost a whole day of sleep would revive her, but it didn't.

Kanna watched as Kagome concentrated on cleansing the jewel her master had tainted with his lust and want for great power. The jewel had been tainted for years with the merciless deaths of innocent humans, the destruction of villages, the killing of many demons for their power, Kanna could go on forever. She watched as Kagome closed her eyes in concentration. Slowly the blackness of the jewel began to recede and the jewel took on its rightful pink luster. It reflected the sun and caused Kanna to look away.

She continued to watch as Kagome sighed with relief. And for the first time ever in her life Kanna smiled, a small but happy smile. But her smile didn't last long. Kanna noticed how pale Kagome's face now seemed. Purifying that large and terribly tainted jewel had taken a lot out of her. And the fact that she still hadn't fully recovered from the battle with Naraku didn't help any. It only made things worse.

"Kagome, are you all right?" Kanna asked. The others were beginning to stir. They would be awake soon. "Why don't you rest before you make the jewel whole again? You don't look so good."

"No. I have to do it now. I won't be able to rest unless I do this now." Kagome lifted her small Shikon no Tama piece from her neck and placed in her palm with the other larger piece. She then closed her free hand over the other and closed her eyes in prayer.

An eerie silence enveloped the group. It was so sudden it startled them awake. No one dared to speak. Instead they watched Kagome. Not completely understanding what was going on, but knowing now was not the time to talk. Of course Inuyasha didn't seem to understand this._ (When does he ever understand anything?)_ He never took his eyes off Kagome as he took a few small steps towards her. Her back was to him, her head bowed slightly.

"Kagome?" He whispered earnestly. He didn't like this feeling that was coming from her, not one bit.

"SHH!" Several voices said at once.

Inuyasha glared at them but sat back down and remained silent.

Suddenly Kagome gasped and fell back on her butt. "Kagome!" Inuyasha wasted no time in running to her side. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. Just a little dizzy." She still had one hand closed over the jewel. She was afraid to open it, afraid of what she might see.

"Open your hand." She heard someone say behind her. It was Kagura.

Kagome nodded and did just that. What she saw caused her heart to beat at a faster rate. The Shikon no Tama was indeed whole but it was also beating. It was as if it had a life of its own. And it was so warm. As warm as human flesh. Kagome couldn't take her eyes off of it.

The longer she stared the more she felt like she was being sucked in. The jewel continued to beat but Kagome became less aware of it and her surroundings. She watched as a scene began to take place on the surface of the jewel. The scene was of a dark haired woman. She had a sword and was fighting desperately with about 4 demons. Without warning she looked to Kagome. The woman's eyes seemed to call to her as if they were begging for Kagome's help. The strange woman was so beautiful. Kagome had never in her life seen such an enticing beauty. She so desperately wanted to help this woman, to free her. The pain Kagome saw in the woman's eyes looked as if it were ages deep. As if she had been going through such pain that had lasted forever.

"Kagome!" A voice called. It seemed so far off. Whose voice was it? Why was it so familiar? She couldn't think. The only thing she was registering was that she had to save this woman. "KAGOME!" The voice called again, more urgent this time. She knew that voice. She loved that voice. She wanted to go back to that voice.

_(I thought about being really evil and ending this chapter here... So you better love me because I decided not to. Lol.) _

"Inuyasha." She breathed. She shook her head and gazed into his golden orbs.

"What happened? It was as if you were in some sort of trance. You scared us for a second there."

Kagome looked around her. On the faces of her friends she saw worry and relief. Even Sesshomaru, for a brief second. "Sorry." Kagome looked back to the jewel. It was still beating but it looked more normal and she didn't feel like it was calling to her anymore. For not she was free. "It was the Jewel. I saw something."

"You saw what?" Sango asked.

"I can't really remember… I saw a woman. She was fighting some demons…. And then she looked at me, like she was calling me. Like she needed me. She was soooo beautiful. And I wanted to help her so bad…"

"Do you think it could be…?" Miroku started but didn't finish. He didn't have to. They all knew who he was refereeing to.

"It has to be. Who else could it be?" Kagome said. She hadn't thought of that before. It made so much sense now that she thought about it.

"What are you going to do?" Shippo asked.

"What else? Help her." Kagome said not missing a beat. "I can't leave her like that. But before I do anything I want to get back to Kaede. I need to talk to her." Kagome tried to stand but stumbled.

"Looks like I'll have to carry you." Inuyasha grinned.

"Looks like it." Kagome shook her head. He was so funny.

Inuyasha helped her to her feet and onto his back. Soon everyone else was on their feet and ready as well.

"You guys coming?" Kagome asked referring to Kanna, Kagura, and Sesshomaru.

"No. I need to get back to Rin and Jaken." Sesshomaru said coldly. He then turned and was gone.

"I think I'm going to go as well. Now that I'm free I'd like to do what I _want._" Kagura grinned.

"And I'll go with her." Kanna said. This was a new life for her. She knew it would be hard but her sister would always be there for her, this Kanna was sure of.

"Looks like this is where we separate. I'll miss you and hope to see you again someday." Kagome smiled warmly.

"Me too." Kagura nodded as she and Kanna hopped on her flying feather.

"Bye!" Everyone said at once.

And just like that Kagura and Kanna were gone.

"We are going to go to." Ayame said, holding Koga's hand.

"Yeah. My pack is probably wondering where I am." Koga agreed.

"Okay. "We'll see you soon?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah. Bye!" Ayame waved before she and Koga sped off in a whirl wind.

Shippo, Miroku, and Sango climbed on Kirira and followed Inuyasha as he ran to Kaede's village. Takashi, since he was so fast carried Tessa. Kagome rested her head on his back and sighed with contentment. It was just like old times. She never felt safer than when she was with Inuyasha. She knew with all her heart that he would do anything and everything he could to keep her safe.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hours later the village finally came into view. It was nightfall before they reached Kaede's hut. But when they did Kaede was there to greet them warmly. She already had a meal prepared and everything. She didn't ask them anything about Naraku or whether he had been defeated. Kagome got the feeling she already knew and was waiting for them to tell her in their own time.

After eating Kaede ordered them to get some rest and said they would talk in the morning. Everyone was glad to hear this and quickly settled in for the night. When sleep finally arrived Kagome only dreamed of that beautiful woman she had seen inside the jewel.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Yeah I know it's short. But I am aloud short chapters once in a while. You should be happy I didn't end it when I wanted to! Sorry for the late update! I hope you liked! I just realized that this story has quite a few more chapters than I had anticipated before it ends! Thank you and Please R and R! **

**Clouds of the Sky **


	29. Lonely Trial

**Chapter 28 Lonely Trial**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: Hey everyone! I know the last chapter was short…. Sorry about that. But I was so happy to hear from all of you that took the time to review! Thanks guys! **

**_!IMPORTANT! MUST READ OR ELSE!_**

**Okay. Last chapter I forgot the mention that Koga gave Kagome his shards before he left with Ayame. Sesshomaru healed Kohaku with Tensaiga after Kags got his shard. I have fixed it but you don't really need to go back and look at it to read this chapter. I just wanted to let you know. I made a mistake and needed to correct it… SO SORRY! Everyone makes mistakes sometimes… I just do more than others. **

**heavens lil cherry- Hey! I'm really glad you like it! **

**Taeniaea- Thank you. Smiles**

**ryoko at 13- Yes… What you think may be right…. Just maybe… and that is all I will say. **

**VampireAlexanderluver- Thank you! I'm glad you like. **

**Nomadgirl66- Well I have been thinking a lot about it and I'm pretty sure their will be a sequel. I have some ideas for it so there is a very good chance I very well will make a sequel. You just be patient and wait. **

**Inuyasha's-evil-twin-Krissy- Sorry. Lol. I had to stop there! Well maybe I didn't have to, but I wanted to. But here is this chapter for you to enjoy. I got it up as soon as I could just for you. **

**kyasarinyume07- Smarty pants…. A chapter can be as short or as long as someone wants it. I have seen shorter chapters than that…. lol.**

**an InuHanyou by birth- Thank you! **

**Berii- I have never been more surprised in my life to get a review from you! lol. **

**halfdemonTyson- thank you so much for your input and I'm really glad you like my story! This is the most constructive review and most helpful I have ever gotten. Thank you! **

**After this chapter I shall use those lovely reviewer reply thingys! Yay! **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kagome awoke suddenly in the middle of the night. She thought she heard something outside the hut and did her best to exit without waking anyone. Outside she found Kaede standing a few feet from her just gazing at the stars, her hands behind her back.

It was a beautiful night. The moon seemed double its original size and there seemed to be ten times as much stars as their normally was.

"Come child." The old woman's voice called, startling Kagome from her thoughts.

Silently she came forward until she was now standing beside the old woman.

"Beautiful night." Kaede said, star gazing.

"Yes it is." Kagome agreed. "You can never see the sky like this in my time."

Kaede nodded but did not comment. "Kagome, ye may have defeated Naraku but the hardest is yet to come."

"What? What could be harder than defeating Naraku?" Fighting Naraku and killing him had been the hardest thing Kagome and the rest of the group had ever done. In Kagome's eyes if they could kill him they could do anything.

Kaede looked at Kagome as if to say, 'Ye know what I mean.'

"The jewel?" Kagome looked down at the now whole gem around her neck. "What could possibly be worse than defeating Naraku?" She asked again.

"Freeing the woman trapped inside the Shikon no Tama. It will take great strength and sacrifice."

"How do you know all this?"

"That is not important. What is important is whether or not you are ready. Do you think you can do it?" Kaede turned to face Kagome. Pure emotion was reflected in her old eyes. More emotion Kagome had ever seen in her life.

"Yes. I know I can and will do it!" Kagome said with determination.

"Good child. Ye get some rest now." Kagome nodded and reentered the hut leaving Kaede to her own thoughts.

"I hope she can do it." The old woman sighed.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

When Kagome awoke again it was mid morning and everyone else was already awake. The memory of her meeting last night with Kaede seemed like a far away dream. Kagome began to question if it ever happened or not.

She left the hut and stepped out into the morning sun. What a beautiful day today promised to be! Kagome stretched her arms above her head. No one but Inuyasha was anywhere to be seen. He sat alone in the clearing not far from the hut. When he saw Kagome his eyes lit up. She walked towards him and he pulled her onto his lap.

"We're alone." He whispered into her ear.

"Is that all you think about?" She chuckled. "Where is everyone anyway?"

Inuyasha sighed dramraticaly. "Sango and Miroku went off with Kohaku. I think to tell him what happened to the village and discuss what should be done. Tessa took Takashi to the well to see if he could pass through it. Kaede if off tending to villagers and Shippo went with her until you awoke. Now," Inuyasha brought her face to his and kissed her tenderly. He reveled in her sweetness. The last time he had been able to kiss her was before the battle with Naraku. Too long ago, according to Inuyasha. Her kisses were just so addicting. He wondered if she felt the same way about his.

The kiss ended just as our favorite little Kitsune made his little presence known.

"Kagome!" He screeched jumping from Kaede's shoulder to Kagome's open arms. "I'm so glad to see you! It has been so long! You have no idea how worried I was while you guys were gone! But last night Kaede said I should let you rest and meanie Inuyasha wouldn't let me wake you!" Inuyasha scoffed at this. "I missed you so much!"

Kagome chuckled and hugged Shippo back. "I missed you too! Were you good to Kaede while I was gone?"

"Yep! I got to help her gather herbs and help sick villagers! I learned a lot!" He puffed his chest out proudly.

"I'm so glad you had fun!" Kagome looked to Kaede and winked.

The old woman smiled in return and proceeded to put down the heavy basket of herbs she carried. "Kagome," She began, "I need to speak with ye. Privately." She added looking at Inuyasha.

"Oh, alright." She shrugged following the old priestess out of the hearing range of both Inuyasha and Shippo.

"I want to talk to ye more about what I said last night."

"So that wasn't a dream?" Kagome asked not really expecting an answer.

"No, Kagome it wasn't." They both now stood facing each other, Kagome waiting for the older priestess to continue. "It was not a dream. Do ye remember what I asked ye?"

"Yes. You asked me if I thought I could free the woman trapped inside the jewel."

"Right. This task is not something that can be done by just anyone. It takes a special person. My sister…she was not able to do it. And it ultimately cost her her life."

"I'm sorry." Kagome whispered.

"There it nothing to be sorry for. She made the decision to take on this task. Please let me finish. She believed that to free Midoriko a pure wish must be made on the jewel. And I think that is where she made her mistake. She wanted Inuyasha to be human so she could be with him. As hanyou…she felt in her heart they could never be together. A part of her naturally did not like this side of Inuyasha. She thought if he was the one to wish it would be a pure wish and enough to free Midoriko. But really she wanted this more for herself. So she could have Inuyasha. And that made it no longer a pure wish. And because of that Naraku was able to trick both she and Inuyasha into believing the one had tricked the other."

Kagome nodded. "So what are you saying?"

"I don't think ye will be able to set Midoriko free simply by making a wish. I think its going to be much harder than that. Last night I had a dream. I can't really remember it, but I know Midoriko was in it and she was telling me something…My mind has gotten so old and forgetful…But when I woke I just had this feeling. And then you came to me last night and I spoke without really thinking."

Kagome nodded again. "Yes. I think I had a dream as well. But before that, after I had made the jewel whole again, something happened. It was really strange. I felt like I was almost being pulled into the Shikon. I saw this woman she was fighting these demons and then she looked right at me. I just had this strange feeling she was calling to me and I wanted to help her so bad." Kagome finished in one breath.

"It was her." Kaede said simply. "This must mean ye are destined to save her. Ye are the one chosen to set her free. But Kagome do ye know what this means?" Kaede took Kagome's hand gently in hers.

"I think so. I will have to do it by myself. No one but me can do this. This will be a battle I will have to face and conquer on my own."

"Yes. No one can help you even if they wanted to. And let me tell ye, it surely will not be easy."

"I know. But how will I do it?"

"That I can not tell ye. That ye will have to figure out on yer own."

"Great." Kagome muttered as she and Kaede made their way back to Inuyasha and Shippo.

As they returned Inuyasha looked at her questioningly. Kagome chose to avoid eye contact and went digging through her backpack for some ramen. She made the small meal and passed some out to everyone. As she ate her thoughts returned to the discussion she had with Kaede.

"_I don't think ye will be able to set Midoriko free simply by making a wish. I think its going to be much harder than that"_

"_This must mean ye are destined to save her. Ye are the one chosen to set her free."_

"_No one can help you even if they wanted to. And let me tell ye, it surely will not be easy!"_

"_That ye will have to figure out on yer own." _

"_She wanted Inuyasha to be human so she could be with him. As hanyou…she felt in her heart they could never be together. A part of her naturally did not like this side of Inuyasha. She thought if he was the one to wish it would be a pure wish and enough to free Midoriko. But really she wanted this more for herself."_

"_And that made it no longer a pure wish. And because of that Naraku was able to trick both her and Inuyasha into believing the one had tricked the other." _

This was all just so much for her to take it! Why was _she _the one chosen to take something so important on? Why not someone more qualified? Someone that probably knew what they should be doing? Why her? Why Kagome Higurashi? What made Midoriko or the gods or whoever was in charge of making decisions like these, chose her? Of all those billions of other people they could have chose what made them chose her? Why was she so special? What made her so much different from anybody else? What did she have that Kikyou didn't have? If Kikyou wasn't able to do it what makes them think she can?

_Because they believe in you_

And with that thought or voice or whatever it was she was fine. Her self doubt was gone, at least for the time being.

They finished eating just a Takashi and Tessa made their grand appearance.

"That was to cool!" Takashi exclaimed. "I have never been to a place like that before! I want to live there! That world… it's just so amazing!"

Tessa smiled.

"I see Takashi was able to pass through the well?" Kagome asked although she already knew the answer.

"Yes! It let me! At first I didn't think it would but then we jumped in and the next thing I knew I was in yours and Tessa's world!" He sat down beside Kagome. "It was the coolest place ever!" He turned to face the group and began to retell all he saw in the best description he could give. It was really quite comical every time he turned to Tessa for clarification to see if he pronounced an unfamiliar word right.

Tessa would smile and nod urging him to continue. He was like a little boy exclaiming over a new toy he just received. Soon after Takashi finished his telling Miroku, Sango, and Kohaku returned, Kirara was not far behind them.

The rest of the afternoon passed by smoothly without and unwanted disruptions. Naraku was dead and it was nice not having to worry about when he would appear next. For the moment Kagome had forgotten the unfinished business she still had to do.

But it wasn't long before she was reminded of what she still had to do.

"So Kagome, what wish are you going to make on the jewel now that it is whole? Who is going to wish on the jewel for that matter?" Sango asked.

Silence elapsed over the group as they waited for Kagome to reply. It was a few seconds before she was able to speak. She looked to Kaede for reassurance. The aged priestess nodded as if giving her silent permission to tell them.

"Well, no one is going to wish on the jewel." She answered uncertainly. "I have talked to Kaede and she and I have decided that that is not the way to go. We think that's what caused Kikyou to fail in cleansing the jewel." Kagome glanced at Inuyasha for a fleeting second. "Instead I'm going to free Midoriko from inside jewel and end her suffering that way."

"But how are you going to do that?" Tessa asked.

"I don't know yet. I just know that I have to do it myself. That none of you can help me. This is one thing I have to do myself." Kagome said no looking either one of her friends in the eyes.

"But why do you have to do this alone? We've been through so much together! There has to be some way we can help you!" Takashi said rising to his feet.

"No. Ye cannot." Kaede said sternly. "Kagome has to do this herself. This is her battle."

"How can you say that? Why can't we help her! How do you know we can't help her? What makes you think we can't?" Inuyasha said glaring at Kaede. "What gives you the right to decide this?"

"I was not the one to decide Kagome had to do this alone. It was the fates decision. You cannot go against them. For whatever reason they feel this is Kagome's battle and Kagome's battle alone. She must face it alone." Kaede looked deep into Inuyasha's eyes daring him to contradict her. When he did not Miroku spoke up.

"Can we do anything to help her?"

"Support her. Be there when she needs comfort and support. For her trial is coming soon and she will need you all to stand by her."

All heads nodded and looked to Kagome. She looked back at them and for a moment uncertainty flashed in her eyes. But it was gone before anyone realized it was even there.

Shippo looked slightly frightened at the prospect of his surrogate mother facing some challenge on her own. He immediately took refuge in her lap. He did no know that that small gesture comforted Kagome more than he would ever know.

Xxx

Kagome sat alone in the field her eyes transfixed on the jewel. The billowing wind swept her hair around her shoulders. She twirled the pink orb across her fingers admiringly. Her mind was blank. No thoughts crossed her mind the first hour she sat alone in that field, just staring at the Shikon no Tama. But by the second hour he mind was soaring.

This one round ball had caused so much pain, so much suffering, and so much despair. It was stupid how people and demons alike killed over this small gem. Why? Why would they risk so much just to get their hands on this… this worthless junk?

The answer was so stupid, so meaningless. And yet anyone would risk all they had just to steal the Shikon no Tama.

And they risked it all just for one thing, power.

People were after this worthless ball solely for power! They want strength to rule the world or defeat their enemies! They weren't satisfied with what they had! They had to have more and what better way to get what they wanted than to steal the Shikon no Tama?

It was just plain stupid if you asked Kagome. But no one asked her. Ha!

And to top it all off she had to find some way to free the woman who gave her life to create this jewel. Kagome had no clue how she was going to do this. No way at all. She was scared. What if she failed? What if the fates were wrong? What if—

"Kagome?"

The sudden calling of her name caused her to scream, startling her from her reverie. She looked behind her to see Inuyasha standing there a worried grin on his face.

"Oh, it's just you Inuyasha."

"Yeah. Just me. I didn't mean to scare you. Sorry." He scratched the back of his head uncertainly.

"It's okay. I was just thinking."

"About what?" He asked coming to sit beside her.

"About what I have to do. If I am the right person to do this. What if 'They' are wrong to believe in me? I mean Kikyou and I are sort of like one in the same. We share the same soul after all." Kagome said looking straight ahead.

"Kagome you can't think like that." And suddenly Kagome found his strong arms surrounding her. "You and Kikyou are two different people. The only thing that is the same is your soul. And really even that's not the same. You were chosen to do this job because someone out there feels you are the right one for it. I don't agree with the fact that you have to do it alone but there is nothing I can do. I know from experience that once the Big Guys up there decide something there is no going against it."

Kagome nodded and leaned against him. "I guess your right. Maybe I can do it."

"Not maybe, CAN do it." Inuyasha whispered into her ear.

"Okay. I CAN do this." Kagome smiled and sighed deeply.

The moment ended as our favorite little Kitsune bounded into the picture. "Kagome!" He said as he jumped into her lap. Inuyasha moved so he was now sitting next to Kagome once again. He glared at Shippo angrily. "What were you doing out here all alone for so long? Are you okay? We sent Inuyasha to check on you but he was taking to long! I got tired of waiting and decided to see how you were for myself!"

"I'm fine Shippo. Kagome chuckled. "I was just thinking."

"Okay. You were here a long time and everyone was just worried is all. But now that we know you are fine why don't we all go back to Kaede's now?"

"Alright Shippo. Let's go!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_She fought ruthlessly keeping her enemies at bay. She had the advantage for now but just how long things would stay that way she did not know. For a long time she had been fighting this battle and a long time back it had begun to take a toll on her body. But she would keep fighting. She knew she had to if she was to succeed. _

_Still she was getting tired though. Her body was weakening. And after so long of this nonstop fighting…_

_Pain seared up and down her arm as a demon's attack hit home. Fighting back the urge to cry and check her wound she thrust forth her weapon and stabbed the demon in its chest. She knew the wound would not kill him, they never did. But at least it would drive him back, for a time. _

_How long had she been waging this war alone? Her mind could not fathom the years and years, possibly even decades or…more, that she had been fighting. Possibly the only thing that kept her going was the hope that one day this would all be over. All she had to do was hold on until then. _

_With slightly renewed strength the thrust forth her sword and stabbed another demon in the stomach. He stumbled but came back at her again. Easily she dodged his attack. _

_She would keep fighting. For she knew someday, hopefully soon she would be free. Free to rise into the heavens and live there for eternity with no more fighting. _

_That was all she really wanted. To live in peace. _

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Sorry for the like way beyond late update… I kinda got really really stuck… I know where I want to go for this story. It's just getting there that's the problem. But anyway I updated! It just took me some time…. Heheh…. Please R and R! Thank you! **

**Clouds of the Sky**


	30. Focus Kagome!

**Chapter 29 Focus Kagome! **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: Hey guys! I tried not to take as long in updating this chapter! I hope you like! **

**Thanks to those of you who reviewed! **

**Botan dah Wolf, Akari-san, ryoko at 13, HanyouRiyumi, LanierShazar. **

**Anonymous Reviews: **

**Candice—Thank you! I tried to update as soon as I could!**

**Thank you guys! **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was late morning and everyone seemed to be in high spirits. They sat together in a circle talking and sharing stories with each other. An outsider witnessing this would find it hard to believe all the trouble that these people had been through. He or she would think their lives had always been filled with good and happy times. But he or she would be heartbroken to learn they were wrong. Each person here had a moment in their lives where they thought they could go on no longer.

But now that part of their lives was over. At least for most of them in this lovely band of ex-travelers.

Kagome was the only one that was not taking part in the story telling festivities of her friends. Her physical body sat in the circle with them but her mind was not hearing what they were saying. She was someplace else. In the dark corridors of her own mind.

She had a strange feeling. A feeling that she could not shake no matter how much she tried. She wished it would go away. That it would leave her and go bother someone else, but it would not. She felt great something was going to happen today. But she had no inclination as to whether it was good or bad. But In the back of her mind she knew what it was she just chose not to believe it.

Today would be the day she would face her most daring trail. The one she felt she was not even close to being ready for. But apparently someone else thought she was ready.

In her hands she twirled a most famous work of art. The Shikon no Tama. Many people had heard of it and come searching for it. They wanted its power. But if they had known what price they would pay to get its power, Kagome imagined they would not want it. At least that's how she felt. She had seen what it could do, seen what it had done to a person's soul. And it was not good. It was not something she would want to happen to her.

But of course, most do not so, in turn they risk their lives trying to get their hands on the Shikon no Tama and ultimately fail. They would lose their lives for a chance at power and the opportunity to rule the world. How stupid.

Here eyes bore into the Shikon no Tama, still thinking. Her gaze was fixed like glue upon it; she was powerless to even try to look away. So she didn't even try. She gazed deeper and deeper into it, watching it sparkle in the sun.

Her mind raced with unpleasant thoughts. She was just so lost within herself. Freeing Midoriko weighed heavily upon her soul. This woman was a legend. This woman was someone who thought nothing over her own safety or well fare, but put those of others above her own. This woman was strong. This woman gave her life to create the Shikon no Tama in a great attempt to save the people she loved.

How was Kagome supposed to compete with someone as valiant as that? How could she even be expected to? Why was she even chosen to supposedly free this great woman, when she, Kagome, was so weak herself? How can people have faith she can do this when Kagome had none? Why was she chosen to do this?

'_Because I believe you can.' _A feminine voice rings in her head.It startled Kagome for a moment but not enough to break her gaze off the Shikon no Tama. The woman's voice was so strong….and so comforting.

"_Who are you?" _Kagome thought somehow knowing the voice would be able to hear her.

'_I am--"_

"Kagome? Are you okay?"

The trace broken, Kagome's eyes flickered up into those of Inuyasha's. For a second she didn't register where she was. Shaking her head to clear her mind, she glanced around taking inventory of her surroundings.

What she saw were each and every one of her friends staring pointedly at her. Then remembering Inuyasha had asked her a question she answered, unconvincingly.

"Yes. I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" He asked not believing her in the slightest.

But his question came too late. The Jewel Kagome held in her hands flickered in the sun light, drawing Kagome's attention back to it. And this time it had her. All her senses of the world around her disappeared leaving her only aware of one small but powerful thing.

The Shikon no Tama.

She could practically feel it calling to her, drawing her in. Her whole body ached with a physical need to obey. She was powerless to resist its pull. It wanted her and she had no power to go against it.

'_Come. Come to me.' _ The same feminine voice called. _'Come to me my daughter. Come and help free me from my never ending hell. You are the only one with power enough to do it. The only one…' _

Before she could stop herself she heard her voice saying, _"Yes...,"_ Answering the call of the pull. And then she let go. Finally fully succumbing to the pull of the Jewel, finally giving in.

Before she had any idea as to what was really happening the world around her disappeared into a bright white light. For a short moment she lost all sense of herself.

But when she opened her eyes—when had she closed them?—she found herself in the center of a great battle. One lone woman stood bravely fighting off four huge demons. **_(Is it three or four? I can't remember… Oh well four sounds better.) _**The woman stood before Kagome holding a sword that was tainted with years and years worth of blood and no longer shined as it should have.

The woman looked as if she was winning but Kagome knew she couldn't take much more. She needed out, she needed help. Kagome knew right then that this woman was Midoriko.

Then suddenly, Midoriko's eyes found Kagome's. And she smiled.

'_Finally you came! Please help me. Fight with me.' _She said as she slashed at a demon.

'_But I have no weapon with me.' _Kagome managed to say, once again thinking, but knowing Midoriko would hear her.

'_Yes you do. Just think of your choice weapon and it will appear in your hands.' _

Kagome thought this sounded preposterous, but then again what wasn't? The last three years of her life had been so unbelievable! Her mind was in such a maze of disarray she didn't feel she could trust it. She was confused and unsure of herself.

'_You have no time to stall! Hurry! I need your assistance, my daughter! You can do it!' _The woman said breaking through Kagome's thoughts.

"_Okay."_ Kagome thought. _"Might as well give it a try."_ She concentrated hard picturing herself holding a bow and arrows. And amazingly, she could feel it working!

Kagome opened her eyes to see the most magnificent bow forming right in the palm her hands! The weapon appeared out of a beautiful blue light. The bow was black with unfamiliar silver markings etched in its surface. And it gleamed unnaturally.

Kagome smiled at her work. The arrows were much the same. They were also black with the same silver markings.

"_Amazing!" _Kagome couldn't help thinking as she admired her weapon.

Anxious to try it out, she pulled an arrow from the quiver behind her and notched her bow. She aimed carefully at the nearest demon and let her arrow fly.

The demon was hit squarely in the heart. He shrieked in agony but surprisingly did not die. Apparently it was going to take more than that to kill him. Now, angry, the demon turned his attentions on Kagome seeking revenge.

'_Fight hard young miko. We have a long hard battle waiting for us.' _Midoriko said as Kagome readied another arrow.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"What happened to her?" Sango asked genuinely scared for her friend. One minute she's telling them she's fine and the next there is a bright flash of light and Kagome is sitting there staring at the Jewel and no one is able to break her from her trance!

"Is she going to be okay?" Tessa asked also scared for Kagome.

No one knew what exactly was going on but they all looked to Kaede for their answers.

"Her trial has begun." The old priestess answered simply.

"What do you mean 'her trial has begun'?" Inuyasha snapped.

"Just that. She is now freeing Midoriko." The old woman answered looking sadly to Kagome. She couldn't image the great battle Kagome was having to take part in. She wouldn't wish something like that on anyone. But if there was one person she knew could handle it, it was Kagome.

"So basically she's inside the Jewel?" Takashi asked intrigued.

"In a way she is." It was Miroku who spoke this time. "I'm guessing it's her soul that's actually inside. She could quite possible be fighting along side Midoriko right now. Such an honor!"

"No! Not such an honor!" Inuyasha admonished. "She could get hurt!" He looked to the entranced Kagome. "What if she gets hurt badly?" He gently stroked her hair.

"Ye have to have faith she'll be okay. We have to believe she will prevail." Kaede said.

"I have faith in Kagome!" Shippo cheered.

Everyone nodded their agreement but remained silent. They never understood why Kagome had to do this alone. They had fought for so much together. What made this battle so different that Kagome had to do it herself?

**Xxx**

Hours had passed since Kagome's soul had been taken into the jewel. It had been a long grueling hour after hour where no one dared speak. They were all wondering the same thing.

Would Kagome make it?

Not much had happened in those hours. They had each taken turns pacing back and forth or sitting just sitting staring at Kagome as if they could will her to come back to them. Inuyasha on the other hand never moved once. He just sat never once taking his eyes off Kagome. Wondering if she was really fighting a battle. And if so what she winning?

He was staring at her so strongly it took him a few seconds to register the blood running down her arm. His eyes refocused and that's when everything came into clear focus. His eyes now really saw the gash cut deep into her arm. She must have been hurt! The deep red blood flowed down her pale arm like a rain during a storm.

"She's bleeding!" He rushed to her side, alerting the others.

"What!" They all looked at Kagome and saw the blood running down her arm.

Kaede quickly took charge of the situation. "Hurry! We must bandage her arm! But be careful not to move her!" By this time Sango had returned from Kaede's hut with gauze and such from Kagome's medical kit. She handed the bandages to Kaede who with the help of Tessa bandaged Kagome up carefully.

"How could this have happened?" Takashi asked. "I mean we were all here watching her and saw nothing run by that could have hurt her."

"Kagome's body and soul are one in the same. So if her soul, which is now located inside the Shikon no Tama, were attacked the wound will also appear upon her body." Miroku theorized. "I'm just guessing with this, but by bandaging her wound and stopping the blood flow should also have done the same for the part of Kagome in the Jewel."

"Gosh, I hope she's going to be okay." Tessa said sitting down beside Kagome but dared not to touch her.

"We all do." Sango agreed.

**Xxx **

"Damn!" Kagome gasped in pain as a demon caught her off guard and viciously dug his talons into her arm. She instantly felt the warm sensation of blood flowing down her arm and dripping onto the ground.

The freshly made wound oozed blood and stung with pain. It hurt so bad Kagome was unable to stop herself from collapsing to her knees. Her enemy grinned triumphantly, thinking it had won. He was about to go in for the killing blow, and raised its clawed hand up high, when his arm was cut off but a flying sword. Midoriko had saved her.

"_Get up!"_ She ordered Kagome harshly. _"This is no time for weaknesses!"_ She admonished.

Kagome nodded and gritting her teeth, did what she was told. She would just have to suck it up until this was all over. Then she could tend to her wound. But by the time she was standing and ready to fight again the blood from her wound was no longer flowing down her arm. She felt a slight pressure being applied to the area. Confused she reached her free hand up to touch the place. What she felt made her even more confused. Her wound had been bandaged!

"_Kagome! FOCUS!" _Midoriko called warningly.

Kagome had no more time to dwell on what had happened. She had to keep her mind focused on the battle at hand if she was even to have a chance to survive. Thanks to the warning call from Midoriko she was able to dodge a potentially fatal attack. She was still in this fight. For the moment.

Wasting no more time she notched her bow and arrow and shot her arrow at the demon. She couldn't count the number or arrows she had sent at this demon. But no matter what she never ran out. It was like magic.

But this time when her arrow hit her mark the demon burst into blue flames. He shrieked and within seconds he disappeared into ash. She was so taken aback she stood there shocked for a few seconds. How many times had she shot her arrows at a demon and it had still lived?

But once again she was not aloud to dwell further because no sooner did she kill this demon when another one started after her!

Before this one was able to even get close to her she bombarded him with arrow after arrow after arrow. Then just like his friend before him he burst into blue flames. He shrieked and screamed, not believing he had lost. Then POOF! He was gone.

And then there was one.

Midoriko and Kagome gave each other knowing glances before Kagome notched her bow for the last time and Midoriko readied her sword. Their attacks hit at the same time killing the last and final evil.

A huge sense of relief flooded Kagome's body. She was suddenly overwhelmed with this odd sense of joy and accomplishment. She looked around for Midoriko to share in the glory of their success but the woman was no where to be seen. Where had she gone?

That's when Kagome felt the familiar tugging of her soul. And the next thing she knew her soul slammed painfully back into her body. She opened her eyes with a sharp intake of breath. She coughed and sputtered as she got used to the feeling of her body and soul together as one again.

Her heart was beating so fast it hurt. But when she finally got her bearings she realized it was nightfall. As her senses returned to her she felt familiar arms holding her.

"What happened?" She croaked. Her voice came out hoarsely. On shaky arms she sat up. "Where's the jewel?" She asked when she noticed it was no longer in her hand.

"We don't know." Miroku said. "But we think it's gone for good. Right before you returned to us their was a bright flash of pink light and when we could finally see again the Shikon no Tama was gone and you were waking up."

"Where is she?" Kagome asked.

"Where's who?" Sango said.

"Midoriko! She was with me and then when the last demon was destroyed she disappeared!"

"She must be in the heavens now." Kaede answered.

"_Hello." _ A voice called causing all heads to turn. Kagome smiled knowing who it was. Midorko was dress in a long white flowing gown. She looked more beautiful now that she wasn't covered in cuts and blood. She had this otherworldly glow to her.

"Midoriko." Kagome said.

"_Kagome." _ The elder girl nodded to her. _"Thank you. Thank you, Kagome for setting me free. For without you I would still be fighting my never ending war. For your services I bless you and your friends. You will have long and happy lives ahead of you from now on." _

"You're welcome. I'm glad to have helped." Kagome smiled.

"_Live on in peace!" _ Midoriko said before disappearing into the heavens forever.

"W-was that who I thought it was?" Miroku asked his eyes glued to the spot where she once stood.

Sango slapped him across the head. "Of course it was! She glared at him. "Now, Kagome, tell us all that happened! And don't you dare leave a single thing out!"

"First why don't we go inside? Then I'll tell you all everything!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Well I think that was an extremely quick update compared to my last one! I don't think that was as good as you guys were thinking it would be…I hope you guys liked anyway! Please R and R! Thank you!**

**Clouds of the Sky **


	31. WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?

**Chapter 30 WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR? **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Author's Note: Hey everyone! Thank you to those who took time to review!**

**I love the chapter for this title. It's a quote from this chapter actually. From who's potty mouth do you think it came from? Read and find out. **

**Special thanks to those who reviewed. You are the reason this story has come as far as it has! **

**_Botan dah Wolf, travis, ryoko at 13,_** **_LanierShazar, inuyasha1818, Taeniaea_**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A bright flash of pink light illuminated the sky before him. He blinked suddenly as the violent burst of light blinded him for the moment. It was gone just as quickly as it had come. The stray gray hairs that managed to escape their confinement in his hair tie, danced in the blowing wind.

"It's time." An old voice said to his one and only companion.

The beast shook his head in response. It was then that it's master to his place upon his back and urged him forward. With a grunt the beast complied and once again resumed his slow bud steady pace.

"She'll have completed her task by the time we get there." The strange man mused to himself.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Gosh Kagome! That must have been some battle." Sango said after Kagome has finished telling her tale.

"Yeah it was hard but Midoriko kept me going. She looked out for me and kept my confidence up." Kagome smiled. If not for that she may not have made it.

"We're just glad you're okay." Miroku grinned. "Especially our little hanyou friend." He said indicating to Inuyasha.

And surprisingly Inuyasha didn't argue against Miroku like you would originally expect. He simply nodded and pulled Kagome closer to him, so she was now wrapped up in his arms.

"It's getting late. We should be getting to bed now. And I'm sure Kagome's tired from all she went through today." Kaede said motherly like.

Everyone nodded in agreement. Yawning they cuddled together and fell asleep.

Xxx

It was early morning and Kagome was the first to awake. She hadn't slept as well as she would have liked last night. She just couldn't get in a comfortable position without her wounded arm bothering her. So when the first rays of light made their presence known she got up and left the hut.

Once outside she breathed deeply, savoring the morning air. She remembered while she had been inside the jewel how it felt cramped and the air was almost… too clean, if that was even possible. There was no breeze in their. It was just really different. Kagome couldn't imagine being trapped in there as long as Midoriko had been. It must have been horrible!

Kagome smiled to herself. At least she was free now. Thanks to her efforts Midoriko was probably somewhere in the heavens looking down on her now.

Sudden rusting from behind jostled her from her thoughts. Without turning around she knew who it was. She could tell just by the way he walked, by the way his presence seemed to fill the air around her.

"Hey." She greeted.

"Hey." He grinned coming up behind her and wrapping his arms around her waste. She leaned into his embrace, savoring his touch. "You didn't sleep much last night." He pointed out.

"I know. I'm sorry. Did I keep you up?"

"No. You didn't."

"That's good. I think..." She furrowed her brow.

"I was just thinking." He said simply.

"Oh really? About what?" Kagome wondered.

"Our future." He began vaguely.

Before Kagome could question him further she and Inuyasha heard low rustling coming from behind them, alerting them that the others were awake as well. They broke apart just as Shippo came bounding out.

"Kagome!" He cried jumping into her arms. She winced in pain as he accidentally jostled her arm.

"Careful!" Inuyasha said more harshly than he really meant.

"I'm sorry Kagome! I didn't mean to! It was an accident! Are you okay?"

"I know Shippo. I'm alright. I'm just a little sore. My just wound hasn't fully healed yet." Kagome said. She had just noticed her friends began exiting Kaede's hut, one by one stretching and yawning the sleep from their bodies. She set Shippo down proceeded to begin making breakfast when Kaede stopped her.

"Here child. Let me do it." The old priestess said taking the instant food Kagome had just pulled from her bag. "We don't want you reopening that would unnecessarily. You've been through enough already."

Kagome nodded and backed down. She took her place beside Inuyasha. As Kaede cooked Shippo played with Kirara and Kohaku. She noticed they seemed to be playing a primitive game of Tag. Sango watched them play as well, in the arms of Miroku who surprisingly kept his hands were they should be. Kagome began to wonder when they would be wed. If Miroku would propose soon or what. She smiled at the thought. They would be so happy together. Would that mean they would leave though? Would they go back to Sango's village to rebuild? Yes, Kagome realized. They would. And they should. That's what Sango had always wanted. It wasn't like Kagome couldn't come visit them anytime she wanted.

She then turned her attention to Tessa and Takashi. They were sitting not too far, but quite a ways from everyone just talking. Kagome watched as Takashi brought a hand up to run his finger's through Tessa's teal locks. Tessa then proceeded to blush in embarrassment. Looks like love had begun to bloom between the two of them. Does this mean Tessa would live here in Feudal Japan? Or would they go together to live in the modern Japan, where Tessa was from? Something told Kagome the latter would be the case. She didn't think Tessa would like living here full time and Takashi seemed to love the fresh adventure of the modern world. Most likely they would live there.

And were did that leave her? Where would she been in a year? Two years? Or even ten years from now? Would she be living here with Inuyasha? Or would they be living together in her time? The more the thought about it the more she came to realize as long as the well still worked she would probably live here in Feudal Japan with Inuyasha. She didn't think he could handle the stresses of her time. But she wasn't about to tell him that. She giggled, causing him to look at her funny.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing. I was just thinking." She answered playing it off.

"Breakfast is ready!" Kaede said passing out a bowl to each person.

"Yum!" Shippo was the first to dig in. He was soon followed by everyone else.

As Kagome ate she let her thoughts roam back to her future. So she had decided to live in the past with Inuyasha. It wasn't like she had a life to go back to in her time anyway. He hadn't done to well in well in school. Just barely enough to pass! And her friends…she would miss them sure, but sometimes they just pushed to many things on her. And then there's Hojo. Let's avoid him all together.

The rest of the morning passed by rather quickly and the group soon found themselves in late afternoon.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Not long now." The crazy old man said as he huffed on his pipe. "Right?" He asked the beast he was currently riding.

The beast merely grunted a dry response and continued trudging on.

"Yes. I know we could float along! But I like walking! We can enjoy the passing scenery better!" He said to the beast. "Now stop your complaining!"

This time the beast shook his head almost causing his rider to fall off.

"Now, now! Don't you be like that with me! And so what if I'm the only one enjoying this beautiful day!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Strange being like this." Miroku mused. He and Sango sat sprawled out in each other's arms, enjoying the afternoon sun. "Not having any evils to be fighting or shards to be searching for." He clarified.

"Oh I know! It is different. It'll take some getting used to but I like it." She sighed deeply.

"I like it too." He whispered in her ear.

His warm breath so near to her face sent shivers down her spine. Why did she have feelings so deeply for this man? Why was he able to melt her heart so? She knew that was one question she would never get the answer to. But ya know what? Surprisingly she found herself content with that.

"Miroku, where do we go from here?" Sango asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean do we stay here with our friends or…" She trailed off suddenly finding herself uncertain. Sure she knew Miroku loved her but did he care for her enough to spend the rest of his life with her? Was he ready to think that far ahead? Was she?

"Or what?" He gently urged her on.

"Or do we go back to my home village and rebuild?" She said not realizing she was holding her breath, waiting for his answer.

Instead of an answer Sango was surprised to hear him laughing. This caused her to feel angry. Here she was being serious and he was laughing at her! Angrily she turned to face him.

"What's so funny!" She glared her words harsh.

"Nothing." He said wiping a stray tear that had fallen from his eye. "You just seemed so worried for a moment there."

"I was not worried!" She said indignant.

"Sango my sweet, yes you were." He teased.

"Well so what if I was? I just want to know what my future is going to be like. And now that Naraku is gone I can finally focus on it." Her anger slowly dissipated and she once again became relaxed.

"Yes. I know. I just couldn't help not teasing you." Miroku said his eyes twinkling with mischief.

"As always. But you still did not answer my question." No way was she going to let him get off this one.

"Sango whatever you want is fine by me. I am content to follow you anywhere you wish to go." He said seriously. "And why are you so worried about this now? Can't we talk about this some other time?"

"Are you sure? And no we can't talk about this some other time! We need to decide now where our future is going! Especially now that my brother is back in my life. I want what's best for him. After all he's been through these past three years he deserves to have a happy and carefree life ahead of him. And I'm going to make sure he gets it."

"Alright. I understand. Talk away." He said resigned.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**_(A/N: Yeah I know I'm kinda rushing this day a long and I'm sorry about that… sorta. Jk! And besides I don't have anything to fill the gaps with.) _**

It was long past afternoon and she and Takashi had found themselves standing beside the well. She sat herself on its rim balancing carefully so as not to fall in. She was about to open her mouth to speak but he beat her to it.

"Tessa…" he began kneeling down to her level. "I think I'm falling for you." He pushed a stray lock from her face.

Her heart beat faster. Was he really saying this? Where her ears deceiving her? Making her hear something she only hoped he was feeling? "I think I have already fallen for you." She ventured bravely.

Takashi's beautiful green eyes bore into hers as if searching for any sign she could be lying. He seemed relieved when he found no hint she was not being truthful with him.

"Tessa I--" he started to say but was cut off.

Her lips were suddenly on his with an abruptness that startled even the both of them. He readily returned the gesture pulling her towards him. When it ended Tessa pulled away unable to hide the blush that was slowly spreading across her face.

"That was interesting." Takashi said unable to stop himself from grinning.

"I'm sorry. I just… I've just been waiting a really long time to do that." She said sheepishly.

"It's okay." She chuckled awkwardly.

"What were you about to say? Before I so rudely interrupted?"

"Ya know? I can't remember." He said lacing his fingers through his hair.

"Well when you remember, tell me?" The awkwardness now gone, Tessa rose to her feet and Takashi followed her. "We should be getting back now."

Tessa had taken one step forward when she was suddenly pulled back.

"Just one more minute." Takashi whispered.

Tessa shivered from his warm breath on her. He lips teased her as they hovered precautiously above her before finally the met.

"I just wanted to be the one who made the second move." He said afterwards.

Tessa smiled and together they finally set off for their friends.

**_(A/N: Has this chapter been extremely mushy or what? I'm beginning to think so! Somebody gag me! Wait a minute….why am I insulting myself?) _**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Her heart beat accelerated drastically as she ran. She could feel the adrenalin rush pulsing through her body, urging her to keep going. She ran and ran through the forest, breaking low hanging branches and snapping twigs beneath her feet.

Her senses were on high alert, listening for any signs of the one after her. She saw the trees she passed in clear cut focus, but heard nothing but her own heavy breathing. But her other senses told her he was still behind her, he still chasing her. He was still after her.

She would not let him have her, he would not win. Not if she could help it.

She had to keep going. She knew she couldn't let him win that easily. She pushed herself even harder and somehow found the strength to run even faster. She smiled triumphantly. It had been some time since she heard the familiar sounds of twigs snapping behind her. Meaning, or at least to her, that she had lost him. She let her other senses take over and sent her aura out behind her. His presence was gone. Giving her the false happiness that she had won.

She had just about slowed her pace to a jog when she collided into something hard and warm….

Xxx

He ran after his prey. He was intent on having her and he knew he would get her. A sly grin graced his face as an idea formed in his head. He quickened his already exceptionally fast pace and veered off to the left. He continued running until he knew he was some distance a head of what he wanted.

She thought she could escape him? Did she really believe that of herself? He laughed inwardly. How wrong she was! This was one game he would surely win and claim his much awaited prize. How foolish his prey had been to think she could beat him! Humph!

His sensitive ears could hear her getting closer and closer. He could hear the twigs snapping beneath her feet, hear the branches breaking as she barreled past them. He could imagine the look of utter surprise on her face when she realized he had her. She was as good as his now. He hid behind a bush so as to surprise her as she went buy.

Suddenly she broke through the row or trees before him. It was then that he took his moment to strike. He jumped for her catching her by the waist. As they tumbled to the ground she screamed. But it was not the kind of scream you would expect. This scream was a scream of joy and laughter.

"_I caught you!"_ he whispered in her ear.

Laughing more openly now, she struggled to regain her breath. "Yes, Inuyasha you caught me!" She laughed harder.

"What's my prize?" He asked his eyes twinkling as though he already knew the answer.

"Oh I don't know…" She tried to break away but he held her fast.

"Nice try. I got you and there is no escape." He held her tighter and nestled into her hair.

"I guess I'm just going to have to give up then." She sighed pretending to be so bothered by it.

"Is that really such a bad thing?" He pouted his lip and sniffled childishly.

"No. Actually it's not." She admitted freely, turning to face him. She accepted her defeat. She had lost. Time to give in.

For a few minutes they did nothing but stare into each other's eyes. But it wasn't long before they moved on to other things. Things I shant write here. I'll just let you, the reader, decide that for yourself. Let your sick minds wander to other things…NO NOT THAT! Okay… Maybe that… if you want… I guess… MAN! YOU GUYS SURE ARE SICK LITTLE PEOPLE! But then again I am too.

_**(A/N: Gosh! I am such a loser! How do you people put up with me?) **_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The next day Kagome awoke with a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach. She couldn't place it and the more the thought about the farther away it became until it was nothing but a fleeting feeling. Maybe it was nothing but her mind playing tricks on her.

After she dressed she woke Inuyasha and together they began the long, long, long, long, trek home. The couple was almost their when they ran across someone they least expected to see. Ever. Or at least not here.

"Toutousai?" They both said in unison.

"Yes?" The old coot said looking around wildly before spotting the pair. "Oh! It's you two! Just who I wanted to see! So you finally freed Midoriko, aye? Bet that was difficult." He crossed his arms and huffed deeply into his pipe.

**_(A/N: Does he have a pipe? I don't think so. But he seems like the kind of person who should. So in this story whether he does or not he has one.) _**

"How do you know that?" Kagome asked.

"Know what?" He asked back. His old mind had already forgotten what they were talking about. Oh well. "Anyway I have been looking for you two. I'm going to make you another blade."

"What for?" Inuyasha was the one to ask this time.

"Well for her of course." The crazy old man said pointing a crooked old finger towards Kagome. "I mean you can't always expect to be there for her all the time. And plus woman with children can be very testy and she'll need something to keep her demon blood in check." He stated rightly.

Both looked at him like he was crazy. Who did this old fart think he was?

"What?" He said innocently. "You are planning on having children, are you not?"

Inuyasha looked instinctively to Kagome who responded, "Well yes. Eventually. Someday."

"Well let's get this started then!" And with accuracy a normal man his age shouldn't have, he reached forward and pulled a fang from not only Kagome's, but Inuyasha's mouth as well.

Tears sprang into Kagome's eyes, threatening to run down her cheeks. She slowly reached her hand up to her mouth to touch the now tender place, where only moments before, her left fang had been. She, on the other hand, reacted much better than Inuyasha had.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!" Inuyasha screamed at Toutousai.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Well there it is. Not one of my best chapters but a chapter nonetheless. I sure put a lot of Author's notes in this chapter… I hope you enjoyed it somewhat. It's also not as long as my last few ones have been either though and I feel like I slacked off on it... But I kinda wanted to end this one here and so I could have a good start for the next one. Which I am working on right now, as you read this by the way. Please R AND R! THANK YOU!**

**Clouds of the Sky **


	32. I want grandbabies!

**Chapter 31 I want grandbabies!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Author's note: Thank you all my supportive reviewers! **

**inuyasha1818, _LanierShazar,_ Inuyasha05, _Litlle Missy,_ ryoko at 13, _Botan dah Wolf,_ Akari-san**

**Yeah… I know I kind of took awhile to update but this chapter was really hard for me to do for some reason. I just couldn't get myself to type it up. But I did realize something. The shower is a really good place to think things out. **

**So what do you guys think of the title for this chapter? I love it. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Birds fled from their perches in their trees as a familiar voice rang through the air. The people in the village stopped what they were doing but only for a moment before getting back to their work. They knew who the scream had come from.

"That sounded like Inuyasha." Miroku said lightly.

"Yeah. Wonder what happened?" Sango asked just as carefree.

"Don't know. But we'll find out soon." Kaede added.

**Xxx**

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!" Inuyasha screamed at Toutousai.

"I told you I was going to make a blade for your maiden over there." He answered calmly. "And to do that I need both your fangs. Besides you should be used to this by now. She didn't get nearly as upset as you did." Toutousai looked at Kagome. "And the fang will brow back by tomorrow anyway." He clutched the two new teeth he held in his palm "And a beautiful piece of work it shall be."

"Well you didn't have to be so harsh about it." Inuyasha said grumpily. This was not the way he had planned on starting his day.

"You wouldn't have given it to me any easier anyway." The old man waved his hand dismissively. "Now let's get back to your village. I want to start my work right away." He began walking without waiting for the two Hanyou's.

"Come on." Inuyasha waved Kagome forward. "Let's go."

She nodded. Together they walked ahead of the man on his floating cow. **_(A/N: or whatever the hell that three eyed thing is)_** When they reached the village their friends were already waiting for them.

"So why'd you scream Inuyasha?" Shippo asked. "Did Kagome sit you again? It's about time. She hasn't done it to you in awhile."

"No brat! She didn't sit me!" Inuyasha said cockily. "It was the old coot behind us. He pulled out one of my fangs again. One of Kagome's too."

"What for?" Tessa asked.

"I don't know. He says he wants to make another blade for Kagome to use when I can't protect her. But I don't see the point because their will never be a time where I won't be there for her." He crossed his arms and sat down in his usual manner.

Kagome smiled and shook her head at his cockiness. She wondered sometimes what she saw in him. But hey, as the saying goes, 'sometimes love is blind.'

"Long time no see Toutousai." Sango greeted.

"Huh? Who are you?" He asked as he climbed off his trusty beast. "I don't know you."

"I'm Sango. We've met several times with Inuyasha. I travel with him. Remember?" Sango tried to keep from laughing.

"Oh. Yes." He said unconvincingly. "Who are you two? I know I've never met you two." He said looking to Tessa and Takashi.

**_(A/N: I know Toutousai is not really like this but he's more funny this way. So he's going to stay this way. MUAHAHAHA!) _**

"Oh. I'm Tessa and this is Takashi." Tessa said smiling awkwardly. This old man seemed to weird and he looked funny too.

"So you're here to make another blade?" Miroku spoke up. "This time one for Kagome to use?"

"Yes. And it's going to take me some time. About 3 to 4 days." That said, with the snap of his fingers what seemed to be a small tent like enclosure, appeared next to Kaede's hut. Clutching the two fangs he held tightly in his hand he and his animal walked inside.

"How can he fit in there?" Takashi wondered aloud bewildered. "It looks barely big enough to fit that old man let alone his beast as well." He poked his head inside. "What kind of magic is this? I can't even see all the way to the back! It's just all dark!"

"Just part of that old fart's tricks." Inuyasha answered nonchalantly.

Kaede sighed. "Stop pouting over your lost tooth Inuyasha. It will have grown back by tomorrow."

"Feh."

Kagome remained silent as she ran her tongue once again over the tender spot where her porcelain white fang had once been. Lost deep in her thoughts that strange feeling she had had earlier this morning came flooding back. But she still couldn't place what it was. This time though, it was stronger. _'What is this strange feeling? Maybe it's because I haven't been home in so long?'_ She thought trying to figure out why she was feeling this way. _'It is way past time I should have gone home. I haven't seen Mama or Sota or Gramps in so long. They have no idea what has happened these past few months!' _

She stood suddenly. "I'm going home for a couple days." She stated.

"What? Why?" Inuyasha asked instantly. "What do you need to go home for?"

"I haven't been home in months now and I'm sure Mother must be worried about me." Her tone dared him to contradict her.

"Alright, but I'm coming too." He said firmly. "And we're not staying long."

"That's fine." Kagome said. She wanted him to come along. It was time she informed that mother of hers about her and Inuyasha's relationship, among several other things.

"And so am I." Tessa added.

"Me too!" Takashi chimed in. He was always up for a chance to visit modern Japan.

_Great!_ Kagome thought sarcastically. '_The more the merrier!' _"Let's get going then!" Having them tag along may make things a little more difficult.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Mom!" Kagome called as the entered her home. It had been so long since she had been here. Way to long! She almost felt awkward being here. And that was sad.

"Kagome!" Mrs. Higurashi chirped as she ran into the kitchen. "I haven't seen you in so long! How are you, honey? Anything happen while you were away?" Her mother asked as she hugged her tightly.

"Well…" Kagome began uncertainly.

Kagome's mother must have sensed they were about to have a long talk. "Here. Let's sit down." She motioned for the living room. "And Tessa dear, why don't you take Takashi to meet your parents! They are dying to hear from you. It's been so long. I just talked to them this morning and they were quite upset to hear you had come home and gone back without contacting them."

"Yes Ma'am." Tessa sighed. "Come on Tashi-chan. Let's get this over with." She said solemnly.

"Why do I get the feeling I'm not going to like this visit to modern Japan?" Takashi asked as he followed Tessa back out the door they had just come in.

Whatever answer Tessa might have given was cut off by the sound of the door slamming shut, cutting off all sounds of communication.

"Now that they are gone, let's head into the living room." Mrs. Higurashi smiled sweetly.

**XXX**

"Alright," Mrs. Higurashi began once everyone had comfortably settled themselves in the living room. Inuyasha sat beside Kagome on the sofa while Mrs. Higurashi sat herself on the armchair across from them. "When am I going to have some grandchildren?" the older woman asked bluntly. "I can't wait around forever ya know."

"Mom!" Kagome sputtered.

"What? A woman as old as me _can't_ wait around forever! I need to know these things! It's a part of my dream!"

"Mom. You are not that old. Sota still has two more years of high school. You have plenty of time. Where is Sota anyway? And gramps too."

"They out back somewhere. Cleaning out something or looking for something or whatever." Higurashi dismissed with the wave of her hand. "But right now I'm interested in _you_. I want some grandchildren with cute little doggie ears that I can squeeze and scratch! Cute little babies I can spoil rotten! Is that so much to ask?"

"No mother." Kagome said in a small voice. She looked to Inuyasha for help but the look on his face told her he was staying out of this one. Damn.

"Good. So have you tried yet?"

"MOTHER!"

"What? It's nothing to be embarrassed about! It's a normal thing! It's a part of life!"

"Can we please talk about something else?" Kagome pleaded.

"Alright. But this discussion is not over. Got that?" Mrs. Higurashi waggled a finger at her daughter.

"I got it."

"So how is that shard collecting coming along? Did you find that big bad guy?"

Kagome smiled at her mother's name for Naraku. "Actually Mom, we killed that 'big bad guy.' We completed the Shikon Jewel and set Midoriko free."

"Wow! I want to hear all about it! Tell me everything!" Her mother demanded.

**Xxx One Hour Later Xxx **

"So that's the whole story." Kagome finished.

"Amazing so Naraku is gone now? The jewel is complete? The world is saved?" Mrs. Higurashi said awed. She remained silent for a moment as if taking it all in. But that moment passed and she beamed at her daughter. "So that means now I get grandbabies with cute little doggie ears? Soon?" She was almost pleading with them now.

Inuyasha looked up at the ceiling wishing he has stayed in Feudal Japan this time. Hell, if he had known this was how things were going he may not have wanted to come so bad.

"Maybe Mom." Kagome said not dismissing the topic all together. "But I am going to live my life in Inuyasha's time now. Now that things have settled down a bit with Naraku gone and Midoriko set free, I can finally focus on the future without worrying about whether I'm going to die the next day or not."

The ceiling didn't seem quite as interesting as it had before. Inuyasha now stared at Kagome intently wondering if she was saying what he thought she was saying. Did she really say she would forever stay with him? In his time?

"I can finally settle down." Kagome looked to Inuyasha fleetingly. "But not until I'm ready." She added quickly. She was only eighteen after all, soon to be nineteen, but still. She may be living in Inuyasha's time but that did not mean she was going to follow their customs and start a family as soon as possible. "But I will come back here to visit you all as often as I can, if the well still lets me." She paused, thinking. "I hope it will…"

"So, what you are saying is you are going to spend forever in Feudal Japan?" He mother asked for clarification. When Kagome nodded she continued. "With Inuyasha?"

"Yes…" Kagome said unsure of where this was going.

"Well then, are you going to get married?" Kagome opened her mouth to point out that demons don't get married but her mother silenced her. "I already know Kagome. Demons don't traditionally marry. But you are my daughter and I have always dreamed of watching you get married to the man of your dreams. And you can't just suddenly disappear without at least giving your friends some inclination as to where you went." Mrs. Higurashi pointed out rather wisely.

"But Mom, in case you hadn't noticed, Inuyasha and I don't exactly look… like normal people. And, well, having a wedding—as much as I would love to--" She said sarcastically, "is not going to be that easy. How can we hide our not so normal features?"

"That's easy, my daughter." Mrs. Higurashi smiled. "You wear those bracelets that we got a long time ago. The ones that make you look normal to the untrained eye."

"Mom. No. I will not wear that on my 'wedding day!' No way! It will so totally clash with my white dress! Not gonna happen! If you want a wedding you're going to have to find some other way!" Kagome said stubbornly crossing her arms.

What they were talking about seemed way over his Inuyasha's head. He was extremely confused and tired of remaining silent through this whole encounter. It was time he spoke up. "What if we have a wedding at night?"

Kagome shot Inuyasha a look that said 'What are you doing?'

"At night?" Mrs. Higurashi questioned.

"On the night of the new moon." He clarified hoping she understood now. Normally he didn't give out this secret so easily but he didn't want to get on Kagome's mother's bad side. Kagome he could deal with, but certainly not her mother. He didn't want her to not let Kagome stay with him just because they didn't have a wedding. Not that he thought she would do that. But just in case… It never hurt to be sure.

"What's so special about the night of the new moon?"

"It's the night that Kagome and I become human." Inuyasha stated matter-of-factly. "Didn't you know? Once every month every hanyou loses their demon looks and power."

"I had heard about it but since we kept Kagome's origins a secret I had never experienced it." Mrs. Higurashi said. "But that's perfect! A wedding under the stars…so romantic! The wedding will be held here at the shrine then. We have plenty of room to invite several people…" Mrs. Higurashi seemed to be planning things as she spoke.

"Mom! We cannot do this!" Kagome burst out.

"Why not, dear? Haven't you always dreamed of your fairy tale wedding?"

"Well yeah but what am I going to tell my friends? They are going to ask questions. How do you know him? Where did you meet? What are your plans for the future? I can't exactly say, 'I met him in Feudal Japan. I'm going to spend the rest of my life there.' Sorry Mom. But that is not going to work. And I don't plan on keeping in touch with them once I'm gone."

"Well you're not going to tell them that! You'll just say… You met him about a year ago, while you were window shopping in town. You started talking and the two of you just clicked. Say he's from America and that after the wedding you are going to live there together." Mrs. Higurashi said. "That will answer all their questions and explain why they'll never see you again."

"But that's lying!" Kagome sputtered.

"Would you rather tell them the truth?" Mrs. Higurashi asked knowing her daughter would say no.

"No. I suppose not." She gave in. "But what about Hojo? I mean he does like me. It has been three years and his devotion for has not faltered once." Kagome pointed out.

"He'll get over it. He may be a little surprised but He'll move on. Maybe he'll find someone else to love." Mrs. Higurashi shrugged.

"Like Eri." Kagome grinned.

"Like Eri." Mrs. Higurashi echoed.

"Alright Mom. You win. You get your wedding. When is the night of the new moon anyway?"

"Not _my_ wedding, your wedding. And it's in two weeks."

"We have to plan a wedding in two weeks!" Kagome jumped to her feet. "That's impossible!"

"Nothing is impossible." Mrs. Higurashi stated positively.

"Mom. In case you haven't noticed. A lot—and I mean a lot—of work goes into planning a wedding. There's the caterers, the guest list, the dress, where the wedding with be, the photographer." Kagome listed. She could go on and on if she really wanted to.

"We'll just be really busy and need lots of help." Her mother stated.

"More than a lot of help." Kagome added ruefully. She was not liking this wedding idea. Who had ever heard of a wedding under that stars? Couldn't she just suddenly disappear? Heaven knows what would be a lot easier than planning this wedding to satisfy her mother. But deep down Kagome knew she really wanted this too.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Well, that went great!" Tessa said sarcastically as she burst through the front door to the Higurashi Shrine. Takashi was right behind her and he seemed to be extremely confused.

"What happened?" Kagome asked in monotone.

But Tessa didn't seem to notice her cousin's lack of enthusiasm and barreled on. "I take Takashi to meet my parents, right?" Kagome nodded. "Well everything started out fine. Until I told them how we met. Everything went downhill from there." Tessa plopped herself in between Inuyasha and Kagome on the sofa.

"Well what exactly did you tell them?" Kagome asked.

"That we met in the feudal era and he saved my life." Tessa answered lamely.

"TESSA! You know how critical your parents are! You should have lied first! Or something!" Kagome practically screamed.

"Yeah, yeah. I realized that a little too late. They forbade me to ever go back there ever again! I was so mad Takashi and I just left." Tessa crossed her arms. "I am so tired of them ordering me around like I'm a child! They even told me that I can never see Takashi again! And while he was standing right next to me! How rude is that!"

"That is very rude." Kagome admitted.

"So what happened the couple hours we were gone? Where's your mom?"

"In the kitchen making about bazillion phone calls." Kagome answered shaking her head.

"Why?" Tessa inquired.

"She's planning a wedding." Kagome informed her.

"Really! Ohmigosh! Yours and Inuyasha's?" Kagome nodded. "This is so great! So who's the maid of honor?" Tessa asked gently elbowing Kagome in the ribs, as if that wasn't hit enough.

"I don't know…maybe Eri…or Ayumi….or Yuka." Kagome teased.

Takashi glanced at Inuyasha confused who shook his head as if to say 'I have no clue what they are talking about so don't ask me.'

"What!" Tessa pretended to be indignant.

"What? Who do you think I should pick?" Kagome grinned.

"Why, me of course!"

"Oh yeah. I completely forgot!" Kagome dramatically slapped her hand to her face.

"So when is this wedding anyway?" Tessa wondered.

"You're not going to believe this! Two weeks!"

"You're not serious! Two weeks! That's pretty fast! How can you plan a wedding that fast?"

"Oh but I am. We have to have it at night because of you know what and--"

"So romantic!" Tessa interjected.

"That's exactly what my mother said! Anyway, it's going to be at night and we're having the ceremony here at the shrine." Kagome said.

"Well then! We better get in the kitchen and start helping your mother plan this thing!" Tessa got up and Kagome followed her. The headed into the kitchen where Mrs. Higurashi was on the phone talking animatedly about how sorry she was sorry for such short notice but she'd really appreciate it if they could make an appointment for her daughter as soon as possible.

"I'll never understand women." Takashi stated as he sat himself in the chair across from Inuyasha. "One minute they're angry and the next their excited and planning a wedding."

"I know exactly what you mean." Inuyasha agreed.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Xxx Later that day Xxx **

"So I guess we're not going to be heading back for awhile." Inuyasha said to Kagome after she had finished helping her mother make important phone calls. While the girls helped Kagome's mother Inuyasha had spent time with Takashi explaining some of the modern day appliances that he knew about. Takashi was excited about everything. It almost drove Inuyasha insane! So he was glad when the girls returned and Tessa and Takashi went back through the well to tell their friends on the other side that they wouldn't be back for at least two weeks.

"No. We're not." Kagome said stretching out on her bed. Sota and Gramps had come in from whatever they were doing while Mrs. Higurashi was on the phone. The young boy was thrilled that Inuyasha would soon become his true brother in-law. Kagome had never seen her brother so excited. Her younger brother seemed to really look up to Inuyasha. Gramps on the other hand was a little leery. It took some time to convince him everything was okay.

"But once this is all over things will get back to normal." Kagome said. "We'll go back to your time and that's that."

"It's your time now too." Inuyasha said lying beside Kagome.

"I suppose you're right. Now that I'll be living there full time." She smiled at the thought. "But we may have to go back in a couple days to check on Toutousai. To see if he finished his latest project."

Inuyasha frowned at this. "I don't see the point of him making you a weapon. I can protect you."

"Just humor the old man. He's doing this to help us. You never know I may need it, in the slight chance you aren't there to protect me. You can't always be around. There are times where I'm going to be away from you."

"Yeah. Whatever." Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Don't be sour now. I know it hurts your masculine pride. Get over it, you baby." Kagome teased.

Before Kagome knew what he was doing Inuyasha had her arms pinned down at her sides and now sat straddled on top of her. "What did you just call me?" He asked raising an eyebrow slightly.

Giggling Kagome answered, "I called you a baby, _baby_." She squirmed under his weight, trying to break free.

"ah ah ah! There is no getting away from me now! I got you right where I want you!"

"Oh you do now?"

"Uh huh. You're mine to do as I please." He growled as he began trailing kisses down her neck.

"Inuyasha we can't do this here. Not now. What if someone walks in?" Kagome said knowing her efforts were futile. And at this moment Inuyasha didn't seem to care.

"EW! Gross!" Came Sota's shocked voice. "I'm scarred for life now!"

In seconds Inuyasha was off Kagome and on his feet.

"Have you ever heard of knocking!" Kagome snapped at her brother.

"I did knock! But no one answered!" The young boy justified.

"So you just come in anyway? This is my room!"

"Whatever. I'm sorry. I just came to tell you that mom wants to see you downstairs." He said. "And next time put a 'Do Not Disturb' sign on the door so I at least have some warning that you two are going to… you know." Sota said grinning from ear to ear.

"Sota!" Kagome screamed before launching a pillow at her younger sibling. But her attack missed. The pillow hit the door just as it was slammed shut.

"Well that was embarrassing." Inuyasha pointed out unnecessarily.

"Yeah. I hope he doesn't tell Mother." Kagome groaned. She climbed off her bed. "Come on. Let's go see what she wants."

Together they went downstairs and found Mrs. Higurashi in the living room. The smile on her face as they entered told them that Sota had told her what had happened, much to Kagome's dismay. But luckily she didn't bring it up.

"Look what I found!" Mrs. Higurashi said. She opened a box she had sitting on the couch. "The veil I wore when your father and I got married!" She lifted the delicate piece from its box to show her daughter.

Kagome gasped at it beauty. There were intricate flower designs beautifully crafted into the soft material. The veil was made of silk and was the most gorgeous thing Kagome had ever seen. "Mom it's…. I don't know what to say!" She was almost crying.

"It's beautiful. And I want you to wear it." Mrs. Higurashi smiled a teary smile.

"Thank you." Kagome whispered. She couldn't take her eyes off it. "It's so perfect mom." Kagome fingered the soft material.

"I know." Her mother agreed carefully placing it back in its box.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**There that's it! Chapter 31 is done! Sorry for the long wait. I hope you all liked it! You better after how hard I worked on it! Lol. Thank you and Please R and R! **

**Clouds of the Sky **


	33. Toutousai's Gift

**Chapter 32 Toutousai's Gift **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Author's note: Hey guys! I want to thank you all for being supportive! You have no idea how much your reviews mean to me! Okay self! Enough with the corny crap! **

**Special thanks to:**

**Botan dah Wolf, ryoko at 13, The Grand Dungeon Master, inuyasha1818, inuyasha05, MoonRaven13, LanierShazar**

**And this chapter is dedicated to: Ryoko at 13, now known as, juusan'ya,** **for giving me the idea of giving Kagome a sword. Thank you! I'm so glad you graciously offered me this idea! **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The next few days spent in Kagome's time made Inuyasha regret he had even come. There was constant rushing about; the women in the household were extremely irritable, and all he seemed to be doing was getting in the way. Inuyasha couldn't count the number of times Kagome had sat him! Inuyasha found it best to hide out in her room, away from all the stress. But then when Kagome would find him there, hiding out, she would sit him for not helping! So he'd try to help… and then get in trouble for doing it wrong and she'd tell him to go do something useful and out of the way! GRRR! What did she want him to do? He wasn't a demon who could read minds. That unfortunately, was not one of his special abilities.

And then to make things even better, (sarcasm) Tessa and Takashi returned tell them Toutousai had finished his latest project. Just great. So they had to go back and see him now. Not to mention having to deal with everyone else asking questions about the wedding and all that good stuff. Inuyasha was so looking forward to this all being over. All this planning was certainly worse than fighting off demons. And that was saying something. Inuyasha began to daydream of the day when things would go back to being peaceful with the occasional demon fight on the side.

He followed Kagome to the well house for once, not looking forward to returning to his own time. It was quite odd when you thought about it. He, Inuyasha, who pretty much hated Kagome's era, was not too happy about leaving it.

"Come on already, Inuyasha!" Kagome called, startling him from his thoughts. She was already seated on the edge of the well, ready to jump in. "Tessa and Takashi have already crossed over!" With that she slid off and disappeared to the other side.

Sighing deeply he followed after her. Once he was back in his own time he was surprised to see Kagome was the only one waiting for him.

"Tessa and Takashi decided to go a head while I waited for you. They said that way they can tell the others we're coming. I can't imagine the questions Sango is going to have… or even little Shippo. He has grown a lot these past few years. How old is he now? Eight? Or nine? And he can still fit into my arms! I wonder when he's going to hit his growth spurt." Kagome mused. "He's only just grown past my knees. But he has gotten a little too heavy for me to hold. Soon I'll have to tell him I can't any more. I wonder how he'll react to that?"

"I don't know. Hopefully he grows soon. We don't want him to stay a little runt forever." Inuyasha said. "Come on. Let's get this over with. I can't wait to see what Toutousai has made." He said sarcastically.

"Don't be so grumpy! Aren't you excited to see Toutousai's worked so hard to make for me?" Kagome asked, a little overexcited, if you asked Inuyasha. "I sure am!"

"No. Not at all." Inuyasha crossed his arms and started walking.

But Kagome was not letting it go so easily. "Oh come on! Don't be such a baby! Toutousai is just trying to help!"

"No! What he's doing is calling me weak! He's practically saying that I'm not strong enough to protect you!" Inuyasha snapped. "He's saying that I'll let some demon kill you! Well he's wrong! I will never let anything happen to you! And that's a promise!"

"Is that what this is about?" Kagome forced Inuyasha to stop walking and face her. "Look," she took a deep breath, "he's not trying to make you feel weak, okay? He's just….making sure that nothing happens to me should you not be there. If for some reason you were not around—I'm not saying this will happen—but if it does, at least with the blade he has made for me I have some way of protecting myself. That's all it is. Think of it as an early wedding present." Kagome smiled and tilted her head to the side. "And I know you would never let anything happen to me. I trust you with my life. I always have and probably always will."

But Inuyasha would have none of it. He was irritable and tired. And right now he felt like being stubborn. "No. I will not think of it as an early wedding present." He crossed his arms and stood his ground.

Kagome's smile disappeared into a fine line and her eyes became small slits as she glared at Inuyasha. "TOUTOUSAI IS TRYING TO BE NICE AND HELP US OUT AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY HIM! YOU CAN'T EVEN GIVE HIM THE COURTISY TO AT LEAST ACCEPT HIS GIFT? IT'S NOT LIKE I HAVE TO USE IT! THE LEAST YOU COULD DO IS GO SEE WHAT HE HAS MADE! BUT NO! INSTEAD YOU HAVE TO BE A SUBBORN, LITTLE BABY!" Kagome screamed. "I DON'T KNOW ABOUT YOU, BUT I'M GOING TO GO SEE WHAT HE MADE ME! YOU CAN STAY HERE IF YOU WANT!" She barreled past him stomping her feet. Was is just Inuyasha or did the earth seem to quake all of the sudden? But the most important part was she had not sat him yet. "OSUWARI!" she called over her shoulder before she disappeared behind a line of trees.

It looks like he spoke too soon. How many times had she sat him already today? This had to be the hundredth time, right? Inuyasha plummeted to the ground a muffled 'oomph!' escaping his lips.

"Is it just me, or has she been a little more moody than usual lately?" Inuyasha asked himself when the spell finally wore off. He then climbed to his feet and dusted himself off before following after Kagome. He actually would rather have stayed behind, but being witness to the mental state Kagome seemed to be in, he thought it wise he go to the village after her.

**Xxx**

"Where is Inuyasha?" Tessa asked when she saw Kagome coming towards them alone. "Wasn't he right behind you?"

Her cousin sat down beside her before answering rather curtly, "He'll be here in a few minutes. If he knows what's good for him." She added threateningly.

Rather than not get into it Tessa merely nodded her response. Did they have some kind of lover's quarrel, she wondered.

"Kagome!" Shippo cried jumping onto her lap. A small grunt escaped her lips but Shippo seemed not to notice. "Tessa and Takashi told us you and Inuyasha were having a modern day wedding!" Shippo voiced what the others had been to refined to ask. "Tell me all about it! I want to hear everything!"

"I'll tell you everything you want to know Shippo. Just not right now." Kagome said her anger seeming to suddenly disappear.

"Okay!" Shippo squealed then sat himself on the ground beside her, much to Kagome's relief. When had he gotten so heavy?

"Let's get this over with!" Inuyasha said suddenly appearing. He sat down on the opposite of Kagome taking great care not to look at her.

"So you decided to show?" She asked looked at him through slits in her eyes.

"Feh," came his usual answer.

Kagome shook her head and rolled her eyes. "Figures." She muttered.

"Well then!" Kaede said breaking the argument off before it even began. "Let's get this over with, shall we?" She clasped her hands together trying to keep the pleasant smile on her face. "Toutousai?" She called into his magical enclosure. "Toutousai? Are you there?"

"What do you want?" Toutousai's voice rang out. It sounded like he had just been woken but from sleep.

"Uh…. Didn't ye say ye were finished making that sword for Kagome?" Kaede asked.

"Oh! Yes I am! Is she here yet? I don't have all day, ya know!" He came barreling out and immediately his old eyes lighted upon Kagome. "Oh! You're back! I was wondering when you'd get here! I have finished and I think you'll like it!"

"I bet I will." Kagome smiled warmly, her anger with Inuyasha seemed to have disappeared. At least for the moment.

Toutousai turned around and reached behind him. He pulled out a long skinny weapon wrapped in a brown burlap tarp.

"I wanted everything to be perfect." He said, handing his gift to her.

Kagome hesitated for a moment, unsure if she should open it right now or not.

"Go on. Open it!" Sango urged. "I want to see what it looks like!"

"Okay." Timidly Kagome removed the burlap to reveal a magnificent piece of weaponry.

The blade sparkled in the sunlight, a pure silver. Kagome imagined this was how Tetsusaiga looked like before years of rust. Its sheath a dark black with a majestic silver beast carved into it. The beast's mouth was open wide as if growling. The sword's handle was a dark black with silver wisps of fire surrounding it. Kagome gasped at its beauty.

"I love it." She praised watching it sparkle.

Inuyasha, who a moment before was refusing to even look at the blade, leaned over to get a better look. His eyes widened in surprise. It really was a beautiful weapon. Toutousai had really outdone himself this time.

"It's beautiful." Sango whispered as Kagome lifted the blade from her lap.

"Thank you." Toutousai grinned admiring his craftsmanship. "I think I did a magnificent job if I do say so myself."

"Feh." Inuyasha crossed his arms, yet again. Looks like his stubbornness had not yet subsided and he was not yet ready to let it go for that matter.

"Osuwari!" Kagome said without so much as batting an eye. "As I said before, I love it. You really have outdone yourself this time, Toutousai. Thank you." Kagome then proceeded to place her new weapon back into its sheath.

"Aren't you going to try it out?" Shippo wondered.

"I don't know. Maybe some other time…"

"Oh come on! I want to see what it can do!" Tessa said just as curious as Shippo.

"Me too!" Takashi agreed.

"We all do." Miroku added.

Kagome shook her head. "I really shouldn't. Maybe some other time. And besides, there is no demon for me to use it on."

"Nonsense!" Toutousai boomed. "We can go up to the clearing not far from here and you can try it out there! I'm interested to see what it can do, as I'm sure you are too! Come on lets go!" He rose to his feet and didn't bother to wait to see if the other's followed him.

**Xxx**

Kagome stood in the center of the clearing with her friends standing behind her, waiting. They were really looking forward to see what her new sword could do. But Kagome wasn't. What if she couldn't get it to work? Then what? Would they all laugh at her? She looked behind her to Inuyasha. He stood beside Toutousai, a big smirk on his face.

'_Stupid moron! He thinks he's so cool doesn't he? I bet he thinks I'm going to mess up! Well I'm not going to give him the satisfaction!' _

"What are you waiting for Kagome?" Inuyasha called the smirk still present on his handsome face.

"Nothing! I'm just getting ready!" Kagome shouted louder than she really needed to. But she's nervous and scared. Can you blame her?

Taking a deep breath she decided it's now or never. She then swings her blade and as she does so it transforms much like Inuyasha's does. "Purified Wave!" The blade comes down in a pink light. When it all clears the perimeter of where her attack hit is nothing but dirt. In that one flash light everything is dead. All plant life is gone, almost like it was never there to begin with. Nothing but a small crater remains. Imagine what it could do if a demon had actually been the recipient of this attack.

"Magnificent!" Toutousai praised. "You're a faster learner than Inuyasha over here!" Inuyasha scoffed and crossed his arms. But Toutousai didn't seem to notice as he ran up to Kagome. "There are a few things I need to tell you about the new blade. I made it so it will never be heavy, always light. So if say," He grins madly, "you are with child, you will be in no danger of harming it, like you would be if you lifted another heavy object. You can use this blade to protect you and said child. I have also named the blade Sora-ki."

Kagome blushed. "T-thanks." She managed to get out. What is with people and talking about children? Would they ever leave her alone about this? Just because she and Inuyasha were finally together didn't mean they had to start having children, or in this case pups, right away.

"And also this weapon will keep your demon side in check." Toutousai added running his aged fingers along the handle. "I know how temperamental females can be when it comes to their offspring. Well, now that that's all settled, I must be going. I have other business to attend to. Goodbye everyone." And without waiting for a response he was on his wild beast and off. Who knows when or if they would ever see him again?

"Well that was interesting." Takashi said. "That guy was really weird."

"Yes. He's always been that way." Inuyasha said then added, "Well Kagome and I should be getting back now. Her mother needs her to help plan this wedding. She made sure we promised to return as soon as we could."

Kagome sheathed her sword and gave it to Kaede for safekeeping. She dazedly bade goodbye to her friends as she, Tessa, Takashi, and Inuyasha left for the modern era. Kagome was still dazed and deep in thought when they all entered her home, and once again her mother was on the phone.

"Please, make an exception. We would very much appreciate it!" There was silence as Mrs. Higurashi listened to the person on the other line. "Yes but this is really important." More silence. "Well then make an exception for us! So what about the other customers! What matters is making us happy and satisfying our needs! If you will not see us, then I demand to speak with your manager!" Even more silence. When Mrs. Higurashi spoke this time her voice was filled with happiness. "Thank you so much! We really appreciate you doing this for us! You have no idea how much this means to us! We'll be there shortly!" Mrs. Higurashi slammed the phone down and spun around to see her daughter and company looking at her curiously.

"What was that all about Mom?" Kagome asked.

"I just set up an appointment for you to pick out your wedding dress! But we have to leave now and get there pretty quickly if they're even going to see us!" She then grabbed Kagome by the arm and began dragging her towards the door. "Come on Tessa! You come with us too. Inuyasha and Takashi you stay here with Sota and Gramps!"

"But Mom! We can't just leave them here! And what if I had something to do right now!" Kagome protested.

"Do you have something to do?" Mrs. Higurashi asked, still dragging Kagome towards the door. She shoved the concealment bracelet on her daughter's wrist and passed one to Tessa to put on.

"Well… No, but still." Kagome said lamely.

"Okay then! Let's go!" With one final burst of strength Mrs. Higurashi pulled her daughter through the door and slammed it shut behind her. And with that the three women were gone, leaving the guys alone at the shrine….

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Inuyasha and Takashi were hiding. Not long after the girls had left, Sota and Gramps came from who knows where and that's when the fun began. Gramps started flinging charms at Takashi. (They didn't work by the way) And Souta started demanding Inuyasha tell him stories of the adventures he and Kagome were having. After some time both Inuyasha and Takashi just couldn't take in anymore and ended up taking shelter on the roof of the shrine. After a couple of hours they began to get bored and decided to venture back into the home.

Quietly they jumped down from the roof and tiptoed in through the front door. Hearing nothing, they continued on into the living room. Once there, again they stopped to listen. Their sensitive ears easily picked up the sounds of Souta playing his Play Station 2 in his room and Gramps rummaging around in his.

Feeling they were safe for the time being, Takashi and Inuyasha decided to watch come TV in the living room. Kagome had taught Inuyasha how to use the modern appliance and Inuyasha was proud to show this off to Takashi. Still, both couldn't help wondering when the girls were going to return. Already it had been two hours! When were they planning on coming back?

After about thirty minutes of TV a knock was heard at the door. Neither of the two males moved to answer it thinking whoever it was would go away if they ignored it long enough. But this person was persistent. After about three more knocks Inuyasha gave in and decided to answer it.

When he opened the door he was greeted by none other than our least favorite person…Hojo.

"What are you doing here?" Inuyasha snapped, courtesy had never been a strong point of his.

"Uh… I have come to call upon Kagome." Hojo said uncertainly. "Is she home?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"No." Kagome said firmly. This was the fourth poofy, frilly dress her mother had picked out for her to try on and she hated it just as much as the other ones. No way was she going to wear something as hideous as this on her wedding night. "No Mother. I am not wearing this dress!"

"Why not! You look so nice in it!" Mrs. Higurashi beamed. "I like it!"

The clerk and the other employees shook their heads. They didn't like the dress either! Her mother was the only one. What did that tell you?

"Well I don't! This dress is no better than the last three you made me try one! It's hideous and I hate it! It's my wedding and I think I should pick out the dress _I _want to wear!" Kagome stomped her foot uncontrollably. She knew she probably sounded like a spoiled brat right now but she didn't care. "I don't want to look like an oversized marshmallow on one of the biggest nights of my life!"

"She's right Aunt Higurashi. That dress does make her look like a marshmallow." Tessa agreed.

"Alright, fine. You pick out the dress you want then. I'll just sit here and but out." She sighed dramatically and plopped herself down on the nearest chair.

"Thanks mom!" Kagome squealed. She didn't even bother to change out of the ugly dress she was wearing as she ran off in search of the dress of her dreams.

It didn't take long before she found one she really liked and went to try it on. When she came out she was simply beaming. She stood on the platform before the mirrors to get a better look at herself.

"You look marvelous, Miss." One employee praised. "I think this is the one."

"Thank you and I agree." Kagome smiled as she spun around admiring the way the dress showed off her body.

The white dress was a beautiful satiny, silk that went all the way down to her feet. The dress was low cut with a sequenced bust. It fit her figure perfectly and Kagome loved it. She knew this was _her_ dress. This was the dress she was going to wear for Inuyasha.

"Kagome… You look amazing, simply stunning in that dress!" Tessa squealed. "You _have_ to get it!"

"What do you think Mom?" Kagome asked trying to make her mom feel included.

"You fit it perfectly. If that's the one you want, you should get it." Mrs. Higurashi said. She tried to sound like she didn't really care, but Kagome knew otherwise. She knew her mother actually loved the dress and knew Kagome was right. Kagome also knew this was the closest she was going to get to a, 'You were right, I was wrong,' from the older woman.

"Thank you so much Mom!" She chirped, then turning to the employee's she said, "I'll take it!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"No. Kagome is not home." Inuyasha said curtly to the human boy standing before him.

"Well, do you know when she will be home?" Hojo asked trying his best to be polite but it wasn't easy. Who did this guy think he was? And why was he so cocky? Was he some kind of overprotective relative of Kagome's who came to visit?

"No. I do not." Inuyasha replied still curtly.

"Could you tell her I stopped by then?" Now that Hojo thought about it this guy looked familiar…

"No." Inuyasha crossed his arms and smirked. Behind him Takashi could barely suppress a laugh.

"Why not? Why do you have to be so rude!" Hojo was finally losing his temper. _(He's so 'perfect' this is probably the angriest he has ever been. Lol)_ "I try to be nice and you can't do one simple task for me? And why are you dressed like that? What's with that costume? Are you dressing for Halloween a few months early this year?"

"No. I'm not dressing for Hall-oh-wheen! Or whatever it was you said! This is how I always dress. And Human, I will be rude to you if so chose to be! When are you going to get it through your head that Kagome is not interested in you?" Inuyasha said snidely.

".." Hojo didn't know what so say. Who was this guy? What did he do to deserve to be treated this way? How did this guy know Kagome?

"Speechless? Is your heartbreaking? Awwww! I'm so sorry!" Inuyasha said in mock sympathy.

"What makes you think Kagome is not interest in me!" Hojo was finally able to yell. He had reached his boiling point. He clenched his fists, trying to suppress his anger.

"The fact that she told me several times that _she loved **me**_. And the fact that, in just less than two weeks we are to be married. She's my mate." Inuyasha was only too happy to point out.

"What? She's getting married? To… you?" Hojo could not believe his ears. How could this be! Suddenly his happy world seemed to be crumbling in all around him. Why hadn't Kagome ever told him this? He hadn't even been aware that she was dating someone. Of course, now that he thought about it she had always been giving him subtle hints that she wasn't interested. He had just been to high on his horse to pay much attention.

"Yeah! And guess what! You're invited!" Inuyasha continued on. Kagome wouldn't be too happy if he physically harmed the boy, but she never said anything about hurting his ego.

"I gotta go." With that Hojo turned in ran, almost running into a returning Kagome as he hurried away. What a baby!

"What was that all about?" Kagome asked setting her bags on the nearest living room couch. "What did you do to him?" She was slightly worried but not too much. It wasn't like she cared all that much about Hojo.

"I just told him something he wasn't too happy to learn." Inuyasha smirked.

"And what was it that you told him?" Kagome inquired just as her Mother and Tessa came in carrying bags of their own.

"I'll put your dress and shoes and stuff in my room." Mrs. Higurashi said as she bustled past Kagome with Tessa in tow. With Kagome's help Tessa had also picked out a bridesmaid dress.

"Okay. Thanks Mom. What did you tell Hojo?" Kagome repeated.

"That you are not interested in him and that he is invited to our wedding in less than two weeks." Inuyasha said closing his eyes, waiting for her to sit him. When she didn't he bravely opened his eyes and said, "You're not going to sit me?"

"No. It was about time someone told Hojo what was going on. You just did what I was to chicken to do. I should have set him straight much sooner." Kagome sighed. "So actually, thank you Inuyasha. Although, I have a feeling you didn't tell him too nicely?" She looked past Inuyasha to Takashi who shook his head slightly. Kagome grinned. "I thought so. And because of that you only get a kiss on the cheek."

She leaned forward to give him his reward on the cheek,--just as she had said--but Inuyasha moved just in time to steal a kiss on the lips.

"Sneaky little one, aren't you?" Kagome teased when the kiss ended.

"Why, yes I am. And proud of it." He grinned a toothy grin.

By this time Takashi thought it best to take his leave, and went off in search of Tessa.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Another chapter done, another chapter closer to the end. I hope you guys liked this one. Not to long now! I hope you guys who are reading are looking forward to the sequel just as much as I am! Because I'm such a loser I have been neglecting my other stories and have already finished three chapters for it and started a fourth. My priorities are bad… I know. At least I'm still working on this one! Lol. **

**I want to point out that I am not that good at describing clothing, so you can use your own imagination about Kagome's dress. It can be whatever you please. And I'm also not great at describing weapons and their attacks. But anyway, please R and R. Thank you!**

**Clouds of the Sky**


	34. Why Have You Been Avoiding Me?

**Chapter 33 The Secret Is Out! Why Have You Been Avoiding Me? **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Author's Note: I like the name of this chapter. Don't you? Thank you guys for taking time to review and to those of you who are reading but not reviewing. This chapter was kind of hard for me to write. I had a hard time thinking of a way to begin it but once I did… the rest came naturally. **

**Special thanks to:**

**MoonRaven13, Taeniaea, Akari-san, Botan dah Wolf, juusan'ya, Girl in the Light, squirt, Inuyasha05, Crimson Blade66, Berii**

**Important A/N: Kagome's mom's name is going to be Aki! Thanks Juusan'ya! Now I won't have to keep saying Mrs. Higurashi or Kagome's mom so much anymore. Yay! I was really getting annoyed with that before. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The planning continued as the days before the wedding began to grow smaller and smaller. Invitations had long been sent out and already they had gotten several replies from friends and relatives, saying they shall be there and couldn't wait to meet the handsome groom. Most of them were happy to see Kagome was finally being married off, and beginning her own family.

In all the planning and hysteria, Kagome's friends had decided to stop by the very same day they had gotten their invites, much to Kagome's dismay. They were practically hysterical because their friend had not told them of this before hand. Didn't friends tell each other everything? Why hadn't they met the groom before now? Kagome told them they had, that is was Inuyasha she was to be marrying. This seemed to calm them and their anger seemed to shorten.

With that out of the way the three girls demanded to know who the Maid of Honor was and were not happy to learn it was not one of them that Kagome had chosen, but a cousin, whom they had never even met! Why, they demanded, had she been chosen over one of them? Had they not been friends since they were young kids? Had they not been there for each other always? Who was this young girl that had taken unwanted precedence over Eri, Ayumi, and Yuka?

But Kagome, not even missing a beat, replied that it was because rather than have them getting upset because she had chose one of them, it was easier for her to choose Tessa, her cousin. That way no one would be upset. This seemed to satisfy them and they calmed once again. Of course the next question was: What about Bride's Maids?

This might be a hard one to explain. Kagome had each one of them take a seat on the sofa before answering. She told them that she and her mother had decided a small wedding because they only had so much money. Weddings were expensive these days. Hence, they decided there would be no Bride's Maids.

Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi were slightly taken aback by this last statement. They had been so sure if one of them wasn't Maid of Honor they could always fall back on being a Bride's Maid. Now that wasn't even happening!

Kagome apologized repeatedly, hoping they understood. But it was at that moment that Tessa took to return home with Takashi. She and Takashi had just returned from a flower shop down the street. Mrs. Higurashi had sent them to order the cheapest flowers they could find, that still looked made for a wedding.

"Is that her?" Yuka asked looking Tessa up and down, scrutinizing every curve of her body. So this was her? She didn't look anything like the way she had imagined her.

"Uh, yeah. This is my cousin Tessa." Kagome replied rather uncomfortably. Tessa also appeared to be just as uncomfortable. But Takashi seemed completely fine. Did anything ever bother him? "And this is her _friend _Takashi."

"Hi." Both said trying to sound warm and friendly.

"Hi." The three girls said not at all too welcomingly.

"It's nice to meet you all and Kagome has told me so much about you guys! But…um… Takashi and I are going to go into the kitchen to… to…. do something." She unnecessarily pointed in the direction of the kitchen. "Yeah. We'll be back later." Tessa said laughing awkwardly.

Kagome shot her cousin a 'please don't leave me look' but Tessa pretended not to notice. She could feel the tension in the room begin to rise and had a feeling it had something to do with her. The alarms sounding in her body were telling her she better get out of their while she still can. She hated to abandon Kagome, but hey, they were her friends.

"We'll be back later." And she and Takashi were gone, leaving Kagome alone to deal with her friends.

"So that's her? The girl you chose over us?" Ayumi said snidely.

"I just thought it would be easier on us all if I did it this way! I'm sorry if I hurt you guys but this is my wedding! If you are going to bring anger into this house please leave now! I don't have time to deal with you at this time! I have too many things to do, things to plan!" It was then that Kagome lost all control. As of lately she seemed to have no control over her emotions, and she had no idea why.

Maybe it was the stress of planning a wedding in two short weeks? Who knows? Whatever the reason, she somehow found herself sobbing like a baby.

_Baby?_

"Kagome! What's wrong? What's the matter? We're sorry for making you cry! We didn't mean it! We're not mad that you picked Tessa over one of us! Honest!" Yuka said trying to sooth her sobbing friend. Maybe they had gone too far. Kagome was their good friend and all because she had chose Tessa to be the MOH they had let their jealous get the better of them. "Please calm down! We're sorry!"

But Kagome seemed inconsolable and continued to cry even harder. Realizing they needed help Eri offered to go get Kagome's mom. She returned minutes later with Mrs. Higurashi.

"What happened?" Aki asked pulling her daughter into a warm embrace.

"W-we don't know! She just suddenly started crying! We couldn't get her to calm down!" Ayumi said looking guilty. She couldn't even look her friend's mother in the eyes.

"Alright. I think its best you three headed home. I'll take care of Kagome. I think the stress has finally gotten to her."

"Okay." Without looking back they headed from out the door, feeling terrible for making Kagome cry.

Mrs. Higurashi ushered her daughter into the kitchen where she sat her down at the kitchen table. Kagome's tears seemed to lessen by this time and she looked more herself.

"What's the matter?" Tessa asked. "Why is she crying? Is it something her friends did?" Tessa looked ready for Mrs. Higurashi to say yes so she could go teach those girls a lesson.

"I don't think so. I have noticed Kagome being rather emotional lately…" Aki, Kagome's mother said.

Tessa and Takashi exchanged knowing glances but said nothing.

Aki rubbed her daughters back soothingly as Kagome sniffled one more time and wiped the last remaining tears from her eyes.

"Where is Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"He went with Sota and gramps to look for tables for us to set food on for the wedding." Takashi answered.

"Good. I don't want him to see me like this." Kagome laughed weakly unable to make eyes contact with anyone in the room.

"Kagome… have you and Inuyasha…um, recently…" Aki began uncomfortably. She began to fiddle with her hands and her face flushed slightly. "You know… I mean… lately you have been…acting rather emotional…. And I was wondering….if you had… That is… what I mean to say is…" But she could not finish. How was she supposed to just casually ask her daughter if she and Inuyasha had recently had… she couldn't even think it! This was her daughter! Her little girl. She knew they had but… she just wanted to make sure.

"Mom? What are you saying?" Kagome asked as heat rose to her cheeks.

"Well… I was wondering if you and Inuyasha had…"

But it was then at that moment that Inuyasha picked to return with Sota and gramps in tow.

"You were wondering if Kagome and I what?" He asked. His sensitive hears had picked up that last part.

Sota came in behind him. "We found the tables, Mom." he said.

"Thanks honey. You can go play now." Mrs. Higurashi ruffled her son's hair affectionately.

"Yes!" Sota took off running for his room to play his Play Station. It seemed lately that's what he spent most of his time doing. Whatever happened to playing outside?

Gramps followed after him muttering about some ancient bone he really needed to find. He shot a quick look at Takashi as he passed by, probably wondering if he over heard.

"You were wondering if Kagome and I had what?" Inuyasha repeated when he received no answer the first time.

"Um… Tessa, why don't you and Takashi take Kagome to the pharmacy and get um... some… well you know… And I'll have a little chat with Inuyasha here." Aki Higurashi lead Inuyasha to the kitchen table just as Tessa was helping Kagome out of her seat. "And you can take my car. I think I left the keys under the mat on the driver side."

"What's the matter with Kagome?" Inuyasha asked when he was sure she was out of earshot.

"She was just a little upset, that's all." Mrs. Higurashi answered vaguely. She uncomfortably took a seat across from Inuyasha, wondering how she should begin.

"Kagome has been really moody lately." Inuyasha commented. "So what was it you wanted to talk to me about, Mrs. Higurashi?"

"Call me Mom or Aki, which ever you prefer. After all it won't be long before you are to be my son-in-law."

"Okay…. Mom." The name sounded so foreign on his tongue. It had been so long since he had used it… back when his birth mother was alive about a hundred years ago.

Aki managed a weak smiled. "I wanted to talk to you about my daughter and your future together. I want to make sure you always promise to take care of her, to be there for her when she needs it. 'In sickness and health, until death do you part.'" She quoted, knowing Inuyasha would not recognize the line. "And most importantly, I want to know how you truly feel about her." Mrs. Higurashi finished with her hands clasped together on the table and her eyes boring into Inuyasha's.

Inuyasha opened his mouth to speak, then immediately closed it. He opened it again, and then closed it again. He was sure to Mrs. Higurashi it looked as if he was doing a crude imitation of a fish. Still, it wasn't his fault he was having trouble forming his words the way he wanted to. He had never been a man of many words and always had difficulty telling even Kagome how he felt. Where should he start? What should he say first? His feelings for Kagome? Deciding this was good a place as any he finally spoke.

"I love your daughter, very much. She has melted the ice around my heart and helped me to love again. Well… more accurately she taught me how _to _love.I'm not sure I've ever really experienced true love until meeting her. I mean, I thought I did. I thought I loved Kikyou, I'm sure you've heard all about her." Aki smiled and nodded. With more certainty Inuyasha continued on. "She changed me for the good and I guess I want to pay her back the only way I can."

"And how's that?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.

Inuyasha's golden orbs locked on hers as if really seeing her for the first time. "By always being there to protect her from all the dangers. By loving her like she should and deserves to be loved." Inuyasha finished and suddenly found his hands extremely interesting. Now that he had just poured his heart out to Aki he couldn't look her in the eyes anymore. But he had so say one more thing. "And by starting a family together."

_(A/N: Could he be any more lovey-dovey here? This is making me sick! jk Lol) _

Aki was beaming. If she wasn't sure before that Inuyasha truly cared about her daughter, she definitely was now.

"Good. It's good to know how you really feel because you are in for some tough roads ahead of you. But I think you can handle it." She winked at Inuyasha and left. Leaving a confused hanyou behind to ponder what she was didn't tell him.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kagome sat in the passenger seat of the car as she waited for Tessa and Takashi to come out of the pharmacy. She had opted not to come in since her face appeared to be covered in tear stains. The last thing she wanted was people to think she had been crying… even though she had.

A few minutes later Tessa and Takashi returned. Tessa took the drivers seat and handed the bag to Kagome, while Takashi climbed in the back.

"Let's hurry up and get out of here." Tessa said backing up quickly and speeding out of the parking lot. "I hope that is the last time for a long while before I have to by something like that again." She shot a sharp glace at the bag in Kagome's hands.

"What did Mom want you to get?" Kagome asked and opened the bag. A hiss of surprise escaped her lips upon seeing what lay inside. "A pregnancy test? That's what she wanted you to get?"

"Yeah. The guy at the counter, I guess thought it was for me, because he gave Takashi the solemn look." Tessa rolled her eyes. "Guys are losers. No offense Takashi."

Takashi seemed to not hear though. He practically had his face pressed up against the window, taking in everything he saw and heard. Kagome wanted to slap him on the ride over. He had to push _every_ button and ask what_ every_ little thing did. It was _sooooooo _annoying!

"Who's it for then?" Kagome asked the box now in her hand.

"Um…you." Tessa replied like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Me?" Kagome squeaked.

"Yeah! Hello! You have been really emotional lately. And when is the last time you have gotten your monthly visit from Aunt Flow?" Tessa momentarily took her eyes off the road to glance at Kagome.

"It has been some time…. But I can't be pregnant! I mean, Inuyasha and I have… But...! No! There is no way that I'm…. I can't be…. No! I don't think I'm ready for a responsibility like this!" She whined unappealingly. "And I don't wanna pee on a stick!" Kagome started sobbing again. Suddenly she stopped and her eyes widened as realization finally dawned on her. "Maybe I am pregnant! I mean, look at me! I'm crying over peeing on a stick!"

"I would cry too if I were in your position." Tessa said trying to be comforting.

"Really?" Kagome wiped the tears from her eyes.

"No. But we are two different people. We react differently to certain situations. I cry if a demon tries to kill me. You cry if you have to pee on a stick. We're both different."

Kagome giggled at her cousin's analogy. "Let's hurry up and get back. The sooner we get this over with the better." Kagome said trying to keep the lightness of the mood going.

It was when she said this that Takashi seemed to snap out of his state of wonder. "Pee on a stick?" He scrunched up in nose confused.

The girls laughed uncontrollably leaving the sole male in the car to fall deeper into his state of confusion.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

About twenty minutes later Tessa and Mrs. Higurashi found themselves in Kagome's room, waiting for her to come out of the bathroom. They had instructed Takashi to keep Inuyasha in the living room until they told him otherwise. Just as Tessa was about to go and get her cousin, Kagome finally slipped into her room.

"What does it say dear?" Aki Higurashi asked her daughter. But she seemed not to hear. "Kagome? What does it say?" She repeated when Kagome said nothing. Her face was blank and her hand began to shake as she handed to test to her mother.

Mrs. Higurashi took one look at it and a smile immediately lit up her features. "I'm going to be a grandma!" Her voice was high pitch and excited. Finally she was going to have cute little grandbabies with adorable ears for her to tweak!

"Omigosh! Kagome!" Tessa squealed. She jumped up from the bed and practically had Kagome in a joke hold. "This is going to be so exciting!"

Only when Tessa calmed down was Kagome able to speak. "I was excited too until I realized I had to tell Inuyasha. How am I supposed to tell him? He's gonna freak!" Kagome sat down on the bed beside Tessa. "We didn't even talk about this yet! What if he gets mad? What if--"

"Kagome!" Tessa said in a firm voice, effectively silencing Kagome. "Listen to me. Something tells me that Inuyasha will not be mad at you. He may be a little shocked at first but I'm sure after that he'll be happy."

"How can you be so sure?" Kagome's voice wavered with uncertainty.

"Kagome, Tessa's right. Sources tell me he'll be just fine with your news." Mrs. Higurashi said with such certainty that caused Kagome to wonder if there was something her mother knew that she wasn't saying.

"I guess you're right. Do you think he'll be a good father?" Kagome asked remembering Inuyasha's not so nice treatment of little Shippo.

"I'm certain he will. If the way he acts around you is any indication, then I'm sure he'll make a great father." Mrs. Higurashi said running her fingers through her daughter's satin locks.

"Yeah. But when should I tell him? Now or after the wedding?" Kagome asked.

"That is not for us to decide. But I will tell you this; the sooner you tell him the better." Aki answered, much to Kagome's unhappiness.

Kagome frowned. To say the least, Kagome was not at all satisfied with this answer. She wanted her mother to tell her what she should do like she had done so many times when she was younger. Oh, how she wished she could go back to the days of her childhood where her biggest problem was decided what to do first: swing on the swings or climb on the jungle gym?

"Come on." Tessa said. "I'm sure Inuyasha and Takashi are wondering what's taking us so long."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The next day Kagome was the first out of bed. She had been up most of the night deciding on when she should tell Inuyasha her 'good news.' She had come to one conclusion: She had to tell him before the wedding. It wouldn't be right to keep it from him for so long. But how was she going to tell him? She couldn't just casually say, 'Hey Inuyasha! Guess what! I'm pregnant!' Something told her that wouldn't work out to well.

Her stomach growled telling her it was time to eat. Carefully she disentangled herself from Inuyasha and headed to the kitchen. As quietly as she could and popped some toast into the toaster, all the while contemplating how she would tell Inuyasha her great news.

She had just shoved the last of her toast in her mouth just as the object of her thoughts came stumbling into the kitchen. "Morning." He mumbled scratching his head. "Sleep well?" He asked.

"Yeah. Great." She lied. "Um... I think I'm going to go take a shower now. My mom should be up soon to make you breakfast." And without so much as giving him a second glance she was gone.

"What's up with her?" He wondered aloud. She'd be damned if she thought he was going to wake for his soon to be mother-in-law to wake up to eat. He opened up every cupboard making sure to make as much noise as possible without making it seem intentional. The way he saw it was someone was bound to wake up that could make him a decent meal. And then maybe he could ask them about Kagome.

**Xxx**

All morning and into the early afternoon Inuyasha had the sneaking suspicion that Kagome was avoiding him. He asked Mrs. Higurashi and Tessa if they had any idea why and was upset to find they did not. He even asked Sota and Takashi and received the same answer as before. Inuyasha didn't even bother to try the old man. Someone was lying to him. And he had a feeling their names were Tessa and Aki Higurashi. But he didn't want to have to beg them for answers. He wanted Kagome to come to him. Hello! They were mates now! And soon to be doing this 'Human Marriage Thing!' What was bothering her so much that she was avoiding him? Was she having second thoughts about getting married? Or even being mates? Was she so disgusted with him she couldn't stand to be around him anymore?

Inuyasha could feel his body heat rising as he searched for Kagome. He was going to get some answers and he was going to get them now! It took him a few minutes to find her, but he finally sniffed her out. With all this flurry of activity in the house and the excessive moving around she did, it took him some time to anchor a new scent trail. But when he did he found her hiding in the closet of her room. He thought this an odd place to hide but that didn't stop him from yanking the door open.

"Kagome! Why--" He started to say angrily but when he saw her crouched in the corner sobbing, all his anger dissolved into nothing. With each sharp intake of breath her body shook violently. "Kagome?" He began gently. When she didn't even acknowledge he was there he tried again. "Kagome?" Still nothing. "Kagome, why are you crying? Come out and tell me why you are avoiding me lately! Are you regretting the wedding? Do you not want to be with me anymore? I thought you loved me."

That seemed to ignite the life in her. Her head shot up, allowing him a good look at her tear stained face. "I do love you! Why would you think I didn't!" She asked dismayed.

"The fact that you seem to be taking great measures to avoid me today, that could be one reason. And last night you wouldn't even look me in the eyes. You at least owe me an explanation. I asked everyone else and they told me nothing. But I shouldn't have to ask them. I shouldn't have to ask them things about you. You should talk to me when something I upsetting you. That more than anything, is what's bothering _me_ the most." He reached out a clawed hand to touch her but she recoiled.

"I'm afraid you'll be mad at me." She said simply pulling her body closer together.

"Why would I be mad at you? Kagome, come out of there and tell me what's making you act this way." He gently ordered.

"Only if you promise not to be mad at me." She said firmly. She didn't care if she sounded like a child. No one ever said an over emotional pregnant woman couldn't act the way she wanted to.

"Kagome, I promise I won't be mad at you. I can't believe you could ever think that. I know I have seemed angry at you before but I promise I never really was… Most of the time." He added smiling.

"Okay." She said still uncertain. With his help she climbed out of the closet and took care to take her time blowing her nose and wiping the tears from her eyes. She seemed to be crying a lot lately and wondered when it would end.

Finally she sat down on her bed, but Inuyasha remained standing.

"You might want to sit down." She almost whispered.

He said down and took her hand in his. "I'm sitting. Now spit it out. What's been bothering you, Woman?"

"Are you sure you promise you won't be mad at me?" Kagome asked again her chocolate orbs staring deep into Inuyasha's golden ones.

"Kagome, I already promised I wouldn't. Now, tell me already." Gosh! What was so bad that she made him repeatedly promise not to get mad at her? He knew he was being rather insensitive but he'd waited long enough for her to tell him, and no one ever said he was a patient hanyou.

"Well, the reason I have been moody and the reason I have been avoiding you is because…" Kagome took a deep breath before continuing, it was not or never… "…because…I'm pregnant."

That was all? That's why she had been avoiding him all this time? That's why she's been so moody and emotional lately? Because she was…. Wait a minute…. What? Did she just say she was a pregnant? With his pup? "What did you say?" Maybe he had heard her wrong. Maybe his ears were deceiving him.

"I'm pregnant?" Kagome said making her statement a question.

"No way…" He, Inuyasha, trailed off into a dead faint.

Kagome watched him fall back on her bed, seemingly unsurprised. "Well, he reacted a lot better than I thought." And with that she flounced out of the room. He'd wake up in an hour or two and come looking for her. Right now she was hungry, having not eaten a thing all afternoon and that chocolate ice cream in the freezer seemed to be calling to her.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

About forty-five minutes later Inuyasha awoke to find himself alone on Kagome's soft bed. He blinked his eyes a few and shook his head to rid the sleep from his body. What was he doing before he blacked out? Oh yeah… Kagome had just told him… Kagome! He looked around the room and saw she was gone. Where was she? Inuyasha was just about to go looking for her when in she came in stuffing her face with ice cream.

"I knew you were finally among the living again." She said with her mouth full. She then sat down on the edge of the bed like everything was all hunky-dory. Hello! Hadn't she just been upset not too long ago? Must be the random mood swings, he decided.

"Kagome," He began gently not wanting to start the water works all over again.

"Yeah?" Her mouth was still full of ice cream.

Inuyasha really wanted her to put the ice cream down and talk to him for a minute, but seeing as how she seemed to be really enjoying it he decided that was probably not a good idea.

"About what we were talking about before…" Kagome stopped mid another spoonful and waited for him to continue. "What you said…" He trailed off unsure of how to continue.

"Yeah… I said I was pregnant. With _your_ pup."

"_My_ pup." He repeated.

"Yes. I already said that." She shoved another spoonful of ice cream in her mouth. "What some?" She held the container towards Inuyasha. He shook his head. "Suit yourself. More for me then." She grinned evilly.

"Kagome, how can you be so upset about telling me one minute and the next act like it's nothing?" Inuyasha questioned. This was weird for him. He had never seen Kagome like this before.

"I don't know. Do you want me to cry?" She looked at him pointedly.

"Um… That's not what I meant. What I mean to say is…" Inuyasha distractedly ran his claws through his hair. What did he mean to say? "Never mind. I don't know."

He remained silent finally letting everything sink in. He was going to be a father. _He_, Inuyasha, was going to be a new daddy. _HIM!_ Suddenly he felt giddiness shudder through his body. Kagome was pregnant with his pup! HIS PUP! He looked at Kagome smiling.

"What?" Kagome asked. That look in his eyes was way too freaky. Still, she couldn't help but smile back.

"I'm going to be a dad." He replied widening his grin. "And you're going to be a loving mother."

Kagome smiled and finally but down the almost empty container of ice cream. (She was pretty much done with it anyway.) "Yes. Do you think you can handle the responsibilities of fatherhood?" Kagome playfully taunted.

"I don't know. We're just going to have to wait and see, aren't we?" Inuyasha said pulling her into his arms where he proceeded to give her a loving kiss. The family he wanted to give her was already taking shape.

But as Kagome kissed him back, something tugged at the back of her mind. Was she ready for parenthood? What if she was a bad mother? This was a big step! Was she prepared to take it?

(**_Hey! Wait a minute…. Didn't I end the last chapter with an inu/kag kiss? Let's add a little more then!)_**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"So she finally told him, aye?" Tessa asked Takashi, whose lap she now sat curled up in. The living room TV was on but neither of them was really paying attention to what was on, they were too much wrapped up in each other.

"Yep. I happened to pass by Kagome's later today and saw Inuyasha passed out on the bed." Takashi chuckled.

"He was so surprised he passed out?" Tessa asked incredulous.

"Yep! And then I found Kagome in the kitchen stuffing her face with ice cream, did I say it right? Ice cream?"

"Yes. You did." Tessa loved it when he asked her if he said things right. It was so cute! Just looking at him caused her heart to beat ten times faster. Was this how her cousin felt with Inuyasha? If this was true love she never wanted it to go away.

Tessa leaned back into his arms, resting her head on his shoulder. Maybe someday she and Takashi would be planning a wedding. But _not_ anytime soon. She didn't want to rush things, but that didn't mean she couldn't dream about it.

Inside the kitchen the pair could hear Mrs. Higurashi telling her son that tomorrow they were to go get him, Inuyasha, Gramps and Takashi some tuxes for the wedding. Immediately came Sota's protests, complaining over how uncomfortable he would be. Why couldn't he wear just a nice pair of dress pants and a nice shirt?

Because, his mother said, that would be too underdressed for an occasion such as this. They had waited long enough to go get him a tux and he was going to wear one and like it! The young boy had lost this battle but that didn't stop him from mumbling some unkind words as she slipped off to his room.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**There ya go! Just another filler! There will be at least one more chapter, but I'm not making anything final. Things can change in a split second! I worked hard on this chapter, neglecting my homework and studying for the three tests I had today to get it to you! So you better be happy! **

**I really hate rereading my chapters like three times or more before posting them. I get bored with it. Plus it makes me realize how many mistakes I make while typing… that's never good. And I thought this chapter was extremely boring… Anyway, Please R and R. Thank you! **

**Clouds of the Sky**


	35. The End Is Only The Beginning

**Chapter 34: The End Is Only The Beginning **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Author's Note: Thank you guys for being so patient with me. I am sorry but I didn't feel like updating. I felt I needed a break so I put this chapter off until I felt I could give it my full attention. I'm sorry. I just didn't feel like typing or writing. Finally I just forced myself to sit down and get on with it. So here it finally is after… too long! And I just want to let you guys know that this is the _LAST and FINAL_ chapter. **

_**Special thanks to:**_

**Inu's dauther- I'm glad you liked it! I really loved your review! **

**inu-luver1991, KawaiiInuyasha14841, Anime1516, ChobitsKitty, Taeniaea, Inuyasha05, Botan dah Wolf, animeodyssey15, juusan'ya, inuyasha1818, Akari-san, and last but not least my favorite person in the world, Berii! **

**I love you all so much! **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**_The_** day had finally arrived. Up until now Inuyasha had been fine about this human wedding thing, but now that it was actually happening… the hanyou was nothing but a bunch of nerves. He didn't know why, only that he was. His only consolation was in a few hours it would all be over and things could go back to normal. He and Kagome all could go back to everyday living and back to his home time….if he lived through this whole escaped, that is.

The guests had arrived on time and were seated, waiting for the ceremony to begin. Many of them had complained at the late and suddenness of the ceremony, not bothering to hide their unhappiness. But nonetheless they came, not wanting to miss it despite their complaints.

Inuyasha's nervousness grew as he stood before these people. Most of them he had never met before and he felt their gazes scrutinizing him, looking him up and down. It was all an unsettling experience he hoped to never experience again. He felt like they were all staring through his soul trying to see what kind of man he was, if he was good enough for their Kagome.

Finally the music started and there was Kagome, looking radiant as ever, walking towards him. He smiled as Gramps, his arm linked in Kagome's led her down the isle. In that one moment all his nervousness seemed to suddenly evaporate. Him, Inuyasha? Nervous? No way!

**_(A/N: Not going to go into detail. You all know what happens at a wedding.) _**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

They were now pronounced husband in wife in human terms. The reception was held immediately after the ceremony. Kagome didn't see much of Inuyasha after that as she tried to entertain the guests and catch up on things missed. There was a lot of dancing and other little things Inuyasha found odd. Like when Kagome threw those flowers over her shoulder and the women behind went scrambling to be the one to catch them. He thought they were going to kill each other!

Another thing he found odd, but not altogether unpleasant, was when he had to remove this garter from Kagome's leg. Nope. That wasn't too bad at all. In fact, he rather enjoyed it, if the grin on his face wasn't any indication. Not long after that Kagome had been called off to attend to something or other. When he finally saw her again she was talking with Hojo. This can't be a good thing. What is that brat doing here anyway?

**_XXXxxxXXXxxxXXX_**

It was as she was mingling with friends and family that she found Hojo. She was so startled to see him that the second their eyes met from across the room, halted in place. Kagome never expected him to come after what had happened. She had only sent him an invitation out of common courtesy, never expecting him to come. Later she asked Takashi what exactly Inuyasha had said to Hojo and as she suspected Inuyasha had been a little rude. Although, a little rude was putting it nicely. Regaining her composure she walked towards him intending to be as cordial as she could.

"Hey." She said. "How are you?"

"I'm doing pretty well." The boy said halfheartedly. "Nice party." _'Nice party? How lame is that?' _

"Yeah. It's not too bad." Kagome smiled weakly.

The two remained silent for a few moments unsure of what to say. _'Say something you idiot!' _Hojo thought._ 'Anything to break this awkward silence!' _

"So you really love him, huh?" Hojo nearly choked on his own saliva. Why in the world has he said that? Kagome nodded. "I guess it was stupid of me to even try to get you to like me. You never did, did you?" Again he questioned his sanity. Duh! Of course she loved him! Why else would she marry him!

Kagome wished she could have said yes, wished she had ever had any kind of feelings for him, but that would be lying. And she couldn't do that to Hojo, not after all she had put him through. He was such a nice guy. She felt she owed it to him to tell him the truth. He's such a great guy, she never deserved his affections.

"No. I'm sorry to say I never did. But don't get me wrong, Hojo. You're a really great person. Maybe if Inuyasha hadn't come first… we could've…. Had something… I'm really sorry about all this…" She said feebly. "But I know whoever you end up with will be lucky to have you. You're a really great guy Hojo."

"Thanks." Hojo genuinely smiled. "Coming from you, that means a lot to me."

"You're welcome. I'll talk to you later, okay? I've still got a few things I have to do." Kagome rolled her eyes at an attempt at humor. "I gotta play the part good hostess!"

"Ha ha. Yeah. Definitely. I'll see you later." Kagome turned and was startled to see Inuyasha right behind her. Why does he always have to sneak up on her like that? Is he trying to give her a heart attack? 'Cuz it sure seemed like it.

"That was nice of you." Inuyasha said mockingly.

"After what you did I thought I owed him a _real_ apology and explanation." Kagome found herself smiling.

"You always were a kind one. I never expected him to come though." Inuyasha looked over Kagome's shoulder to the human boy. He was talking with Eri and laughing at something she had said. It looked as if he was beginning to forget about Kagome. Good thing too. Inuyasha didn't know what he would do to Hojo if he still pawned over his Kagome. "The kid's got guts, I'll give him that."

"I bet he would feel honored to hear you say that." Kagome said her words dripping with sarcasm. She scrunched up her face unprettily as she realized something. "Ya know, it's been a while since I last saw Tessa and Takashi. Do you know where they could have wandered off to?"

"They left." Inuyasha said simply.

"What do you mean 'they left'?" Her ears had to be deceiving her. Inuyasha did not just say what she thought he said, right?

"Well, Takashi wanted to see explore this 'new world'. He practically begged Tessa to show him all he could see. You should have seen it! So, after the ceremony they hightailed it outta here. Something tells me Tessa was using this as an excuse to give her parents some time to 'cool off,' as you would say."

"But where did they go?" Kagome asked, slightly saddened her cousin abandoned her without as much as a good bye.

"It was kind of a spur of the moment thing. She told me to tell you she's sorry for leaving you like this and she'll come back as soon as she can. It was just something she felt she had to do."

"That makes me feel _so_ much better." Kagome said in mock sarcasm.

"It's okay. They'll come back. It's not like she left forever." Inuyasha pulled her into a warm embrace.

"Yeah. I know. She was cramping my style anyway." Kagome giggled.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes before saying, "I don't think I'll ever understand half the things you say."

She pulled back slightly and looked up at him. "Yeah, well, I bet you'll understand this: Let's get out of here and go back _home_. This party has just about died anyway."

"Finally something I've been longing to hear for some time now."

**_XXXxxxXXXxxxXXX_**

Needless to say, Mrs. Higurashi did not let the two leave that easily. She made both Inuyasha and Kagome help clean up after the party and stay at least until morning. She told them they should get some rest before heading back. Kagome was grateful to her mother, but was really looking forward to returning to Feudal Japan. She missed her friends. It had been some time since she had been able to just sit and chat with them normally. A lot had happened that Kagome needed to share.

So when morning finally began to peek over the horizon, Kagome quickly readied to leave. She gave her family quick goodbyes and with Inuyasha made their way 500 years back in time.

The pair slowly made their way back to Kaede's hut, taking their time to enjoy the scenery that in 500 years would be gone. Finally the hut came into view when Inuyasha stopped suddenly.

"What is it?" Kagome asked.

He gave the air one quick sniff as if to check to make sure what he smelled was correct. Sure his nose wasn't deceiving him he said, _"Sesshomaru."_

**_(ahhhhhhhh… fluffy-sama… I love you… well, after Inuyasha of course!)_**

"What?" Kagome's eyes widened as they quickened their pace to see what was going on. Inside the hut, was indeed Sesshomaru but no one seemed harmed. They find the elder youkai sitting regally as far away as he can from the human's in the small enclosure. Emotion seemed nonexistent as his gaze flickered from that of the young girl sitting beside him to that of his hanyou brother in the entryway.

"Sesshomaru, what are you doing here?" Inuyasha demanded none too nicely. Just because they defeated Naraku together didn't mean they were friends.

"Keep calm, little brother. I intend you no harm. I just came to see if this feeling I was having is true." His brother said not bothering to hide his distaste for the humans he was 'forced' to associate with.

"And that was….?" Inuyasha was getting impatient.

"Again I say, calm down, Inuyasha!" Sesshomaru said not raising his voice but in a tone that demanded adherence. Sesshomaru's golden gaze flitted towards Kagome, ignoring Inuyasha's question as he self answered his own question. He suddenly rose to his feet.

"Come Rin. Jaken." He said once standing to his full height. Without so much as a glance he pushes past his brother, stopping right in the entryway, "Has either of you heard from Kagura?" His voice held no emotion and for a moment no one said anything. Did he just ask about Kagura?

"No. Not since that Naraku's death." Kagome answered wondering why he wanted to know.

Then like a gust of wind he was gone. Or it would have been like that had it not been for the young human girl, Rin, and Jaken that ran after him, urging him to slow down.

"Well, that was awkward." Sango said.

"What was he doing here?" Kagome wondered aloud, not expecting an answer.

"He just came, said he had business to take care of and asked where his brother was and when he would return." Miroku answered. "He didn't look to happy to see us and when we told him we had no idea when Inuyasha would return he sat himself down, leaving us with this feeling he didn't want to be disturbed…" Miroku trailed off.

"I wonder why he wanted to know about Kagura." Shippo mused. Now that Sesshomaru was gone he readily took his place in Kagome's lap.

"Feh. Who cares why!" Inuyasha snapped. "He probably has a hidden agenda that requires he find her." He sat down in his usual manner, arms crossed, eyes closed, but ears twitching, listening.

"So, Kagome don't you have something to tell us?" Sango pushed, trying to not be too obvious but failing miserably.

"Actually yes. I have a lot to tell you guys." Kagome smiled at Inuyasha who shrugged before looking away. "Well…"

**XXX Much Later XXX**

It was hours later before Kagome had finished telling her friends what they had missed over the past few days. And in that time an endless abundance of questions were thrown at Kagome. She felt like they would never end. And Inuyasha wasn't much help, doing his best to stay out of it. He did such a good job he ended up falling asleep through the whole thing!

The friends were especially taken with the news that Kagome was pregnant. Sango seemed the most happy. She practically tackled Kagome in her excitement. But Shippo was a close second. He ran around the room shouting, "I'm going to be a big brother," repeatedly before Inuyasha socked him hard on the head to shut him up, which in turn caused him to be sat by Kagome.

But after a while everyone seemed to calm down. Only then were Kagome and Sango able to leave for the hot springs. As Kagome slowly lowered herself into the steaming warmth, it was then that she realized how much she missed the naturally hot waters. Sure a hot bath is convenient and all but there's something different about a hot spring.

"This is soooooooooooo nice." Kagome sighed. She began to feel her body relax in the clear depths of the water.

"Yes…. So spill. How did you actually tell Inuyasha?" Sango wanted to know. Now that they were alone Sango could actually ask what she wanted to.

Grinning all the while Kagome began her tale. She told Sango her Inuyasha's reaction to the news, which caused both girls to laugh. Sango then wanted to know about the wedding ceremony, which Kagome only readily informed her all the exciting details.

"But Inuyasha and I were really anxious when it was all over." Kagome admitted. "I really missed you guys. So when are you and Miroku getting married? Have you guys talked at all about his?"

"We have. We decided we will be married at my home village once we rebuild it. Kohaku has already taken some villagers from here back with him to survey the damage and possibly begin rebuilding. Miroku and I were to meet him as soon as we could." Sango said taking great measures to avoid eye contact with Kagome.

"Now that Inuyasha and I have returned you can finally leave. That's what prevented you from returning sooner." Kagome stated. "Sango, I'm so happy for you. You deserve this."

"Thank you Kagome, for understanding. I just couldn't leave without saying a proper good bye. I don't know when we will see each other again." Sango said finally able to look Kagome in the eyes again.

"We'll see each other soon. I'll visit you often, you can be sure of that." Kagome chuckled. "Come on. We should be heading back. We've been gone for some time now and I don't need Inuyasha getting worried."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The next day Sango and Miroku set off with a tearful good bye, mostly on Kagome's part. Morning sickness had finally set in and Kagome was more moody than ever. Sango found it amusing, Inuyasha found it unsettling. He was at a loss as to what he should do.

When they finally did leave, Kagome decided it was time she and Inuyasha began building a hut of their own. She knew they couldn't lodge with Kaede forever. She needed her space as much as they needed theirs. So that afternoon Kagome forced Inuyasha to begin gathering materials and then set off to gathering villagers to help with the work.

In just one week the large hut was finished, no easy feat. Inuyasha stared up at his work with pride. He had no idea building something could have this kind of effect on someone.

"It's finished." he told Kagome, his grin teaming with pride and accomplishment.

"It's lovely." Kagome smiled, her eyes tearing up.

"Kagome!" God, he hated it when she cried. "Why are you crying now?" He said trying not to sound upset. Lately, that was beginning to get harder and harder. She was always crying or getting angry over something and when he got angry back it always ended with her crying. Boy, would he be glad when this was all over.

"I don't know! I'm just so happy!" She sniffled and desperately tried to wipe away her tears. "This is our home!"

Inuyasha comforted until she stopped crying. Only, then did they leave to gather what few belongings they had at Kaede to move into their new home. Shippo would be living with them as well until he was old enough to fend for himself. Kagome happily took on the role of being his mother, teaching the young Kitsune and caring for him as best she could.

Finally, six months later…. Kagome went into labor and gave birth to a beautiful baby boy.

His name was Ichiro.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Sango and Miroku**

It had been a few weeks since leaving Kagome and Inuyasha. The village was really coming together. The huts were almost completed. Only a few still were in the process of being built and Sango and Kohaku had already started training future demon exterminators. Things were looking pretty bright. Everything Sango had set out to do was finally coming together. Her father would be so proud.

Sango sighed contentedly as she watched Kohaku demonstrate the correct way to throw a sickle. Slowly a smile graced her face. Despite what he had been through since Naraku ruined their lives he seemed to be one the younger villagers really looked up to and admired. Kohaku really seemed to be moving forward and forgetting about that terrible chapter of his life. He had a bright future ahead of him and even had some of the ladies competing for his heart.

"Sango," Miroku's soft voice broke through her thoughts, "one of the villagers needs to see you. Can you come outside for a second?"

"Sure." She said. Before leaving Sango allowed herself one last look out the window at her brother. He was smiling as he helped a young girl with her weapon.

Yes, this was how it should be.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A couple weeks after Ichiro's birth there came a visit from someone neither Inuyasha nor Kagome expected. Kagome sat outside the hut with her baby cradled in her arms, enjoying the afternoon sun. Inuyasha positioned himself on the roof of the hut, the perfect place to watch over them.

Inuyasha growled in disgust as an unpleasant sent wafted up to his nose, followed by a pair of whirlwinds just coming across the horizon. They stopped just before Kagome and Inuyasha. Their winds slowly cleared revealing none other than our favorite ookami, Kouga, along with his mate, Ayame.

Inuyasha wasted no time in leaping from the roof, placing himself between Kagome and the wolf.

"Mutt face! How ya been?" Kouga said giving Inuyasha a rough pat on the back. "It's been so long! How's life treating ya? Things with Kagome going pretty good I assume?"

"Shut up stupid wolf!" Inuyasha said with resentment. What did this mangy wolf want? Did he come here just to rile him up? Didn't he understand Kagome was no longer his any more? Hello! He had _Ayame_! Apparently our little hanyou still has some hostility towards Mr. Kouga.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome scolded. "Be nice!" She then turned her attentions toward Kouga and Ayame. "Nice to see you again Kouga-kun! You too Ayame-chan! Not that I don't appreciate it, but what brings you here all of a sudden?"

"I was just checking in …" He said way too nonchalantly.

"Kouga! Don't lie!" Ayame frowned halfheartedly and stepped forward. "We heard the news." She said motioning toward the baby in Kagome's arms. "And thought we would have our pups meet!" She gently uncovered the bundle in her arms. It was then that Kagome noticed she was holding something as well. She mentally scolded herself for missing it before.

Ayame sat down beside Kagome and smiled. "He's so cute! What's his name?"

"Ichiro. And yours?" Kagome leaned forward to get a better look at the baby. She noticed he resembled Kouga quite a bit but already showed signs of having red hair like his mother.

"Takuto." Ayame said with pride. The child in her arms cooed and gurgled before giggling.

"Awwww! He's so adorable! I hope they become friends!" Kagome said reaching over to gently caressing Katsuo's cheek.

"No way will he become friends with a wolf!" Inuyasha said cockily crossing his arms.

"Why not Inu-baka?" Kouga asked his eyes narrowing threateningly.

"They can't be trusted!"

"Inuyasha?" Kagome spoke sweetly.

"Y-yes?" The hanyou knew what was coming next.

"Osuwari!" The dog demon plummeted to the ground with a thud.

Kouga grinned wickedly. "As much as I love to see Inu-baka over here face plant, I have to admit it does look like it really hurts." He nudged the hanyou with his foot. "I'm just glad Ayame can't do that to me. Heaven knows she'd abuse the privilege every chance she got."

Kagome chuckled. "Ayame? No way!"

"Oh yes! You can't imagine how many times I would have liked to sit him for chasing after you!"

By this time Inuyasha had recovered from his most recent meeting with the dirt. "Kagome sure abuses the privilege…." He mumbled before sitting beside Kagome. Just in case.

"Wanna hold him?" Kagome asked Kouga. She held out her arms with the small child in them.

"Sure." Carefully Kouga took the small pup from Kagome and cradled it in his arms.

Inuyasha didn't object (for fear of being sat) but he never took his steely gaze off Kouga.

"Well, you can definitely tell who the father is." Kouga commented. He started down at the hanyou in his arms. The baby gazed back with the same intensity, showing no fear for the demon holding him. Ichiro had the same eyes of his father, that was certain. He had the same golden gaze. Ichiro gurgled before growling lowly at the wolf.

Kagome and Ayame could barely suppress a laugh as Kouga handed the pup to his father.

"Oh yeah. He's definitely your son."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Fast forward four years into the future! (Yeah I know I'm kinda rushing things a bit... I'm sorry….)**

"Mama!" Ichiro's voice rang through the air. "Mama!" The pain in his shriek sends daggers through his mother's heart. She knows what has happened and soon finds herself unconsciously blaming herself for not protecting him from it. "Mama!" He cried for the third time, closer.

Spinning on a dime, the raven haired woman instantly dropped the laundry basket she is carries and spins to catch her son in her arms. "Ichiro, my sweet boy, what happened?" She whispers into his silver locks.

He sniffles trying to be strong like his father, but fails miserably. He looks into his mother's eyes and is comforted to see tears in her eyes as well. "I was playing with the village kids. We were having so much fun, Mama. But then their parents came and started yelling at me! They called me such mean names and told me I was to never play with their children again! Mama, it hurt so much! Am I really a horrible beast? Am I really a monster? What did I do wrong, Mama? Was I bad? And mama? What's a hanyou?" Ichiro sniffles as he looks deep into his mother's chocolate orbs, searching for something hidden there.

_His golden eyes…. So much like his father's its uncanny._

"Shh, my little Ichiro." She sooths rocking him back and forth as she sits in the cool grass. "Everything is going to be alright." Gently, she runs her fingers through his hair, ruffling his white, satin locks. His beautiful white hair, a gift from none other than his father. When she is finally able to speak again him her voice is soft, barely above a whisper.

"You did nothing wrong my sweet boy. Nothing." He sighs deeply and his tears finally begin to lessen. "And I never want you to ever think yourself lower than anyone else. You are not a horrid beast, you are not a freak, and you are definitely not a monster! You are my loving son that is just different from others. But that does not mean you are lower than them. You are just as good, if not better than they. And I hope to see the day when you are not treated so." She whispers into his hair. "You are my special boy whom I love so much."

In an effort to sooth him and make him feel better she sings him his lullaby. Ichiro closes his eyes as he listens to his mother's melody and finally begins to relax.

Kagome wipes a stray tear from her son's cheek. He leans into her touch and sighs. Finally the song ends. She hugs him warmly one more time before setting him on his feet.

"Are you better now?" She asks tenderly, scratching one of his cute little ears.

He nods and sniffles one last time.

"Good. Now please go find your father for me and tell him Mommy needs help carrying this heavy laundry basket." Kagome said climbing to her feet with much difficulty. She begins to feel a small, but still painful ache begin to form in her back. She should know better by now to be carrying such heavy things in her condition. Something tells her she was in for a scolding when Inuyasha finds out. What else is new?

"Yes Mama." The four year old nodded and turned to leave just as his mother's soft voice stops him.

"And Ichiro?" He turns to face her, question forming in his eyes. "Just remember I will always be here for you. No matter what. I love you."

The young boy smiled before racing off after the fresh scent of his father.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Fast forward 3 more years. Eerie music plays**

A deafening crack startles Kanna from her thoughts. She sits herself up straight, her blank eyes searching for the source of the sound. Something to her left catches her eye. She turns to see the mirror she has protected for the past seven or eight years broken and in hundreds of shards. This could only mean one thing.

Thinking quickly she collects the pieces and calls her sister. "Kagura! Kagura!"

"Yes, Kanna?" The wind demon appears almost suddenly, succeeding in startling her sister. Since being free from Naraku the emotionless girl was slowly beginning to feel emotions. What would happen if he were to return? Would this small step towards the future be taken away?

In response Kanna held up the broken pieces of her once whole mirror. Kagura gasped, not believing what her eyes were telling her.

"What does this mean? Is he….?" For the first time in a long time Kagura's heart beat quickens and the memories of her former master come flooding back. Memories of pain and torture, memories of forced confinement, memories of a life she has no intention of returning to.

"I don't know, but we have to inform Kagome and Inuyasha." Kanna says her eyes fearful.

Kagura nods and with the flick of her wrist a feather appears. Like old times, both climb on and once they are settled it takes off high into the air. Minutes later they arrive at the home of Inuyasha and Kagome. Below them they see the hanyou's two children playing.

The second they land the youngest greets them.

"Hi Aunty Kanna! Hi Aunty Kagura!" A young girl calls excitedly waving her arms and jumping up and down.

"Hello Minako! My, have you gotten big!" Kagura chirps, barely managing a weak smile. "How old are you now?" If the child noticed Kagura's lack of enthusiasm, she didn't seem to care.

"3!" She says holding up three fingers, proudly. "And Ichiro is 7!"

"Wow! You two sure have grown since I last saw you!" Kagura pats Minako's head. "Do you know where your Mommy and Daddy are?"

Minako nods. "Yep! They are inside the hut!" She points to a hut just on the edge of the forest.

"Thank you! Now you two play nice! Aunty Kanna and I need to speak with your Mom and Dad!"

Kagura and Kanna leave the children and enter the hut, leaving them both curious and confused. And that's never a good thing……

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**_The dark gray mist swirled around the lone figure._** **_He had been trapped here for some time and was looking forward to his freedom. Far too long he had been without the common pleasures of the outside world. _**

'**_Now is the time. Now is the moment of my escape! Idiots thought they could imprison me in here forever! They thought wrong! How sorry they will be to learn of my escape.' He cackled evilly. 'You would think my enemies would have known better. Tsk. Tsk. I created this mirror! I did! Baka's! In their hurry to destroy me they failed to see this one flaw, their downfall! I cannot be destroyed by something I created! And for once I am thankful for their stupidity. I can finally exact my vengeance!' He thought. 'Now I shall be free! Now it my moment!'_**

**_With a burst of energy, he spent so long acquiring; he burst out of his prison, shattering it into millions of tiny pieces. _**

'**_Kukukukuku!' He cackled. 'I can't wait to see the look of horror and disbelief on their faces when I kill them all! But for now I must buy my time, replenish my strength and then work out a plan. Then those baka's will be sorry! I will not go easy on them! For trying to kill me I will destroy what they love most!' _**

**_For a moment he allowed himself to take in the warmth of the sun…. and the feel of its rays beating down on him. He took a deep breath, breathing in fresh clean air instead of the hot death ridden air he had been forced to endure while trapped in Kanna's mirror. This time he would not be so reckless. This time he would enjoy his second or third rather, chance at life. _**

_**Naraku was free. **_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Yeah. I know this chapter sucked. Can you say: bunch of crap? I don't care. I'm rewriting this story anyway. I hoped you liked it somewhat anyways, and I'm sorry for taking so long to update. I had a lot of things I wanted to put into this chapter. I was going to make it into two chapters but that would only take longer and I really, really wanted to end it. I'm sure you're all wondering, what about Sango and Miroku? And Sesshomaru? And Kouga and Ayame? Yeah, me too. But to find out, you'll just have to read the sequel! Mwahahahaha! **

**Also, I don't really like the name of Kouga's song. So if you have any ideas that would help me a lot. And also with Akemi's name. I don't like it and rather than keep you waiting I just chose random names. THAN Ks!**

**You know, I have been thinking. (Which doesn't happen often, let me just say.) If Rumiko Takahashi were to have Inuyasha and Kikyou get together at the end, there may well be quite a few disappointed readers. I don't know how or why this came to me, but it just did. I know there are some people that hate that idea and think Kagome should either die or Inuyasha should be with Kikyou, and I'm sorry to those of you. But seriously people. If she were to end it with Inuyasha and Kikyou, I think we may have a large group of rioters, me being the leader. I just thought I should point that out. Don't know why. **

**Another thing I noticed after searching online for pictures of Inuyasha's dad is that Mr. Inu has really bushy eyebrows. Seriously. That guy would need a lawn mower to cut them things. But hey, they must work for him since he was able to find love in a beautiful princess and thus create the sexay beast, Inuyasha. And where would we be without him? NO WHERE, I TELL YOU! But it's also not that easy to find pictures or Mr. Inu, as I so love to call him. That dude likes to hide. I'm sad that he died though. It would have been so cool for the series if he were alive. Sigh… Maybe he will make another one of his ghostly appearances towards the end of the Manga. I was at Walden Books the other day and saw the 25th one was out! So being the loser I am, I came back later and bought it. **

**So this is the last chapter. It's done with. Over. Finished. Ended. Completed. But, there _will_ be a sequel. You can count on that. I already have it started, in fact. I'm just going to wait a bit to post it though. So be patient and keep your eyes open for it. Thank you to all you loyal reviewers. I love you!**

**Love,**

**Clouds of the Sky **


	36. Author's note on Sequel

To those of you who have been waiting for a sequel to this story, it has been posted. For the moment it is titled You'll Be In My Heart. But if any of you have a better name, I'd really like to hear it. Now go read the prologue and make me happy! Thank you so much for your support! Please, review and give me your input!

Lately I always get a little nervous whenI get a review... Please Make me happy! I'm afraid you won't like it!

Clouds of the Sky

L


End file.
